Cent ans et un jour, version HP
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Une histoire de Vampires... pas tout à fait comme les autres. / UA, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AVERTISSEMENT :**

Cette histoire est formellement interdite aux moins de 16 ans.

Cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans.

Cette histoire est formellement interdite aux personnes entre 16 et 18 ans n'ayant eu aucune vie sexuelle antérieure, au risque de vous donner une image erronée de la sexualité.

Cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux plus de 18 ans se révélant être des personnes sensibles, plus que la moyenne.

Cette histoire est vivement déconseillée aux personnes victimes d'abus sexuels ou de violence.

Cette histoire contient une scène de viol collectif, retravaillée sur la base du fantasme féminin nommé « le viol consenti » (merci d'aller faire un tour sur le Net et de vous renseigner sur le sujet, avant de sortir les armes lourdes), et des scènes de violence.

Cette histoire est une pure invention, ne se basant sur aucun **fait réel.**

Cette histoire est une commande de **Enide** (si vous voulez la contacter, passez par moi).

Si, malgré tout, vous aimeriez lire cette histoire sans passer par le viol collectif, je vous conseille de lire le chapitre 1 (avec les explications à la fin, quant aux différents Vampires) et de passer directement au chapitre 4.

Parents : Je ne suis pas responsable de l'éduction sexuelle, ni de la lecture de VOS gamins.

Adolescents : Je ne m'estime plus responsable, d'aucune façon, si vous décidez d'engager cette lecture malgré mes avertissements, et que vous en êtes choqués.

Enfants : Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, toi ? Va lire Picsou-Magazine.

o O o

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

… _**à Enide.**_

Le poing se serra. Le bras prit de l'élan pour s'arrêter subitement en l'air. Les yeux de l'homme, brillants de cruauté, se rétrécirent. Il fixa alors sans ciller la jeune effrayée, nue et à genoux, durant quelques éternelles secondes, voulant accentuer sa terreur devant son geste à venir. Il osa même un malsain sourire, dernière preuve manifeste de son envie de lui nuire. Ses muscles se bandèrent, son bras se tendit. Le coup partit. La main refermée alla brutalement se heurter contre la joue féminine, ruisselante de larmes. Le choc la propulsa à terre, sur le côté, lui arrachant un cri étouffé par le linge crasseux et humide qu'il lui avait profondément enfoncé dans la bouche. Le sol de ces anciennes catacombes lui égratigna la chair. L'étoffe, qui lui servait de muselière, recueillit le sang remonté dans sa gorge qu'elle voulut instinctivement cracher. Ses inspirations, auparavant saccadées, se firent plus longues et bruyantes. Son visage devint rapidement écarlate. Elle allait étouffer.

Désespérément, elle tenta de se défaire des liens qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets dans le dos. Il lui fallait de l'air. De l'air, vite. Prise de nausées, le haut de son corps se convulsa pour rejeter ce qui lui entravait la possibilité de simplement respirer. Des vaisseaux sanguins éclatèrent au niveau de ses globes oculaires, s'harmonisant sordidement à son teint devenu bientôt violacé. De l'air, sans quoi, la mort serait inévitable. Quand le bourreau jugea la torture suffisante, il lui ôta enfin la barrière de coton qui lui obstruait la bouche. Elle aspira plusieurs grandes bouffées de ce qui lui avait tant manqué, entrecoupées de violentes quintes de toux. Il rit. Elle vomit. Il interpella ses complices en se moquant outrageusement de sa condition. Elle redoubla ses pleurs et gémit de douleur. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Assis sur un rebord de pierre, portant un masque vénitien pour dissimuler son identité face à cette fraîche victime désignée, Draco tira longuement sur sa cigarette en observant la scène. Il dégusta le goût de ce tabac – un des meilleurs à sa connaissance – qu'un célèbre épicier de son clan vendait au compte-gouttes et en arrière-boutique à ceux de sa propre race, les Carpathians. C'était un de ces tabacs que l'on avait fait sécher après l'avoir mélangé à du sang animal, afin de pouvoir être consommé en toute quiétude par les personnes de son espèce, tout comme l'alcool qu'il avait emmené pour cette soirée d'orgie. En échange de son voyeurisme autorisé pour ces divertissements typiquement _vétalasiens_, il apportait ces excellentes cigarettes et ces savoureuses boissons alcoolisées, presque introuvables, à ceux qui orchestraient ces moments de violence. A l'aube de son centième anniversaire, il adorait voir ces instants de pure cruauté envers les humains, qu'ils fussent hommes ou femmes. Il espérait ainsi soulager son récent _besoin___immodéré que de vouloir de sa propre main faire _souffrir_, faire endurer un véritable calvaire, faire _mal_ tout simplement, en se réjouissant du tourment administré. La violence et l'horreur devenaient drogue à son endroit. Dans moins d'une semaine il aurait cent ans et, le lendemain, il rejoindrait malgré lui le clan des Vétalas. Il serait _Vétalas_…

Maintes fois, voyant ce jour crucial approcher et renonçant définitivement à croire en l'espoir qu'il trouverait de sa réelle et pleine conscience sa _Life Mate_, il avait supplié ses parents de l'achever ledit jour venu en lui tranchant la tête, d'un geste net et rapide. Il ne voulait pas appartenir à cette autre race plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : obligé de regarder, la nuit pour plus de discrétion, ces divers supplices pour satisfaire ses besoins barbares plutôt que de passer lui-même à l'acte – notion que son esprit avait pourtant bien du mal à gérer une fois redevenu lucide. Forcé de plier devant son incommensurable envie que de voir un humain se faire violer, se faire torturer, pour être au final renvoyé au petit matin dans la rue, hagard, perdu, apeuré, au bord de l'hystérie, définitivement traumatisé et sans aucun souvenir de l'épouvante vécue. Seulement… ses géniteurs avaient refusé. _Il_ était trop important pour le clan. _Il_ était l'héritier. _Il_ trouverait un jour "sa partenaire de vie", son âme sœur qui le ferait à jamais rester Carpathian. Un être sain. Bon de nature. Mais alors… comment, en l'étant encore, pouvait-il _bander _en contemplant ces actes impitoyables et sauvages ? Car chaque soir, depuis quelques semaines, il assistait à cela. Il n'y participait pas… Pas encore. Il ne faisait que regarder de son œil envieux ces heures où la terreur était lisible sur la figure de la victime – choisie par les Vétalas –, souhaitant par ce biais et d'une façon désespérée chasser de son être cette fielleuse nécessité qu'il ressentait depuis peu.

Quand l'aurore serait là, il s'en fustigerait à nouveau. Il prendrait encore son remède à base de plantes apaisantes pour se calmer, afin de résister au désir de réitérer l'expérience visuelle dans la seconde.

Mais, là, en cette minute, il sentit son excitation s'exacerber, la température de son corps monter vivement, ses iris luire d'une lubrique et sadique effervescence lorsque plusieurs des Vétalas présents écartèrent de force les cuisses de cette vierge blonde, pour récupérer le sang de son hymen dans une coupe d'argent. _Sa_ coupe d'argent. Ignorant les cris, les suppliques, les larmes, ils entamèrent la dégradation de cette membrane tant chérie aux yeux des Carpathians, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. Car l'hymen d'une vierge était le plus délicieux des sangs pour un vampire. Le nectar le plus exquis. Et c'était un privilège qui lui était encore accordé ce soir, en échange de son silence et de ses apports.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la nuit… prometteuse de perverses jouissances.

o O o

**Explications (de mon imagination et inspirées de l'auteur Christine Feehan) :**

_Le scénario, les Vétalas, les Hysaées, la majorité des spécificités des Carpathiannes et les caractéristiques de l'Hymen m'appartiennent._

Il y a ce que l'on peut considérer comme deux races bien distinctes parmi les Vampires :

– **Les****Carpathians ****:** forme originelle des Vampires, non violente, s'intégrant parfaitement et discrètement parmi les hommes.

– **Les****Vétalas :** deuxième forme des Vampires, regroupés eux-mêmes en communauté autour de leur Leader, du même nom. Forme non acceptée officiellement par les Carpathians,

_Vétalas_ était un ancien Carpathian, qui prône la torture et force ses victimes à participer à des orgies sauvages avec lui.

Les mâles Carpathians peuvent éprouver des émotions et avoir un comportement normal – dit humainement correct – jusqu'à leur centième anniversaire mais ne peuvent distinguer les couleurs, leur vue étant faite de nuances globalement grisées.

Ils peuvent se déplacer le jour – bien que leurs pouvoirs en soient diminués.

En effet, cette croyance selon laquelle les « buveurs de sang » ne peuvent se mouvoir que la nuit, est en réalité basée sur d'anciennes croyances en l'existence d'un Dieu Solaire, régissant l'ordre sur Terre – qui est donc fausse et absurde d'un point de vue cartésien.

Les Vétalas comme les Carpathians peuvent également consommer de la nourriture – bien qu'ils peuvent s'en passer –, sous la seule condition d'avoir bu un peu de sang avant leur repas, afin de préparer leur estomac à mieux tolérer ces mets dont ils n'ont guère besoin, mais qui leur permettent de se confondre totalement avec les humains en public.

Ces deux races peuvent et aiment également consommer de l'alcool. Les effets sont les mêmes que sur les hommes, bien que leur résistance soit plus grande. Cependant, ils doivent là encore boire un peu de sang avant d'en consommer (ou en mélanger avec ledit nectar), toujours afin que leur estomac le tolère mieux. Mais ils ont également inventé le sang alcoolisé, à base sang animal, bien meilleur à leur goût et avec tous les effets agréables de l'alcool.

Lorsque les Carpathians boivent le sang d'un humain, ils lui font oublier ce que ce dernier a vécu en _commandant_son esprit par la pensée (idem pour les Vétalas, toujours doués de ce pouvoir), et ne volent jamais trop de son fluide vital afin de lui laisser la vie – amplement et sans risque ultérieur – sauve. Ils choisissent donc en général des hommes jeunes et en pleine santé.

Par ailleurs, leur salive permet, une fois posée sur une plaie ouverte, une guérison immédiate jusqu'à totalement faire disparaître la moindre trace de blessure.

Peu avant leur centième anniversaire et si les Carpathians n'ont pas trouvé leur Life mate (= partenaire de vie/âme sœur), leur comportement devient plus violent. Ils peuvent néanmoins le tempérer avec quelques boissons à base de plantes dites « apaisantes », concoctées par des membres de leur clan. Cependant, leurs effets ne sont que de courte durée.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge de cent ans et _un__jour_ et s'ils sont toujours sans Life Mate, leur personnalité bascule littéralement et brutalement vers le sadisme, la perversité, la recherche et la jouissance dans la torture, la douleur qu'ils infligent à leurs victimes humaines, qui leur servent toujours de nourriture. Cette violence est un réel besoin physique pour eux, telle une drogue. Passés cette étape cruciale de la centième année et un jour sans âme sœur, ils font partie de la race des « Vétalas ».

Une Life Mate, est la lumière d'un Carpathian – ou d'un Vampire plus généralement. Sa raison d'exister.

Les plus virulents d'entre les Vétalas, ceux qui n'hésitent pas à tuer en laissant des traces ostensibles de leur massacre, sont chassés par les sbires des Carpathians et éliminés. En effet, à laisser les Vétalas libérer de telle sorte leur inclination pour la torture jusqu'au meurtre, ces derniers risquent dangereusement de révéler la preuve de l'existence « d'êtres différents » sur Terre. Ils mettent donc en danger la communauté Carpathianne, en elle-même. A noter que les Carpathians ont plusieurs hommes de main qui font le « ménage » après les écarts ou frasques de tel ou tel Vétalas.

Les Carpathians sont également profondément ancrés dans la mafia chinoise.

Vétalas comme Carpathians ne peuvent se reproduire avec des humaines. Les humaines qui sont transformées en Vampires, que ce soit de l'initiative d'un Vétalas (plus rare dans leur cas, car leur seule réelle volition est la dévastation et non plus la reproduction) ou d'un Carpathian, finissent dégénérées.

_**Les**____**Carpathiannes**_ sont d'une santé très fragile, bien plus que de simples humaines, et ont une durée de vie assez réduite – environ 30 ans si elles n'ont pas trouvé leur Life Mate. Elles sont également inférieures en nombre quant aux naissances (environ une femme pour cinquante mâles Carpathians). Dans l'heureux cas où elles arrivent à rencontrer celui qui leur est destiné, et une fois le rituel d'union effectué, elles obtiennent la même force vitale que leur « conjoint » en buvant régulièrement le sang de ce dernier. Il est donc vital pour elles, comme pour la survie de leur espèce, qu'elles trouvent le plus rapidement leur moitié.

Pour pouvoir procréer avec elles, le rituel d'union ainsi que le fait d'être leur Life Mate est in-dis-pen-sa-ble. Sans quoi, toutes relations sexuelles avec elles, consenties ou non, de l'initiative d'un Vétalas, d'un Carpathian ou bien encore d'un humain, seraient infécondes.

Leur virginité est essentielle au rituel d'union, puisque c'est en buvant le sang de leur hymen que les mâles « s'approprient véritablement leur femelle ». Cela a également l'avantage d'agir sur le corps de ceux-ci puisque leur sang, ensuite renouvelé, correspondra parfaitement aux besoins de leur compagne afin de contrer leur naturelle fragilité. Il en est de même pour le sang des Carpathiannes qui, après avoir goûté au sang de leur Life Mate, produisent naturellement un sang qui sera parfaitement conforme aux besoins naturels de leur conjoint. Elles deviennent ainsi leur unique nourriture. En conclusion : plus besoin pour ces messieurs de s'alimenter avec le sang d'un humain.

Au cours de leur vie, elles n'ont pas besoin de sang pour se nourrir, puisqu'elles mangent des aliments, comme les humains.

Les Vampires, quelle que soit leur race, reconnaissent une Carpathianne d'une simple humaine grâce à une marque faite par la mère de cette dernière, à sa naissance. Ladite mère mord légèrement son nouveau-né, au niveau de la jugulaire, pour lui apposer une marque seule visible par les Vampires. Cette marque pourra ensuite être remplacée définitivement par celle apposée par son Life Mate.

Il arrive que des Carpathiannes n'aient pas pu avoir de marque par leur mère pour X raison (mort en couches ; rejet de la mère pour son enfant si cette dernière était à la base humaine et prise de folie ; meurtre, etc…). Ces dernières commencent donc leur vie avec une double difficulté, puisque si elles ne sont pas immédiatement prises en charge et sous la protection d'un clan issu de la communauté Carpathianne, elles risquent de se fondre parmi les humains, sans aucune possibilité de les distinguer par la suite, excepté par leur Life Mate.

Plus communément, on appelle ces filles : les _**Hysaées**_.

Les Vampires mâles (Carpathians ou Vétalas) ne peuvent reconnaître leur Life Mate qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Draco amena la coupe jusqu'à ses lèvres et la pencha doucement pour verser le précieux liquide dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit le nectar de la pucelle couler dans sa gorge. Le goût de cette merveille, conjugué aux petits gémissements qu'il entendait d'elle, étaient furieusement orgastiques. _Quel délicieux début de soirée_, estima-t-il. Ses papilles lui confirmèrent une fois de plus que le sang écoulé de l'hymen était définitivement le plus extatique à consommer. D'autant que la généreuse membrane virginale de la demoiselle avait délivré une première fois et de façon abondante son succulent fluide, assez en tout cas pour remplir la moitié de son récipient en argent. Mais un petit cri féminin, suivi de plusieurs lapements, interrompit sa plénitude. Il posa donc à nouveau ses vicieuses prunelles sur la belle et constata que celle-ci avait les bras fermement maintenus au sol par un Vétalas situé près de sa tête, tandis que deux autres s'occupaient de garder la voie ouverte jusqu'à son temple inexploré, en maintenant vigoureusement ses fines jambes bien écartées. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le vampire situé entre ses cuisses, qui recueillait directement à la source les nombreuses larmes restantes de sa pureté. En voyant ce dernier s'affairer sur l'intimité de l'ingénue, lapant tel un vulgaire chien tout en accompagnant ces gestes buccaux d'irritantes et sonores succions, Draco trahit sa répulsion par une grimace. Ce Vétalas-ci n'avait visiblement pas reçu une éducation suffisamment correcte pour se retrouver ainsi ventre à terre entre les jambes d'une humaine, aspirant frénétiquement la moindre gouttelette vermeille – bien qu'il ne pût en voir la réelle couleur – échappée de son hymen. Une table sur laquelle coucher leur jolie invitée aurait été plus convenable car, après tout, c'était bien un festin de Roi qu'ils s'offraient là. En outre, ce n'était pas le mobilier qui manquait en ces lieux, puisque nombreux étaient les Vétalas qui y avaient élu résidence.

Le fier Carpathian tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser, tout en écoutant le principal acteur de l'érotique scène pousser de longs râles de contentement contre la féminité de leur petite proie – qui de son côté était complètement affolée. _Mignonne petite_, pensa Draco. Le mâle assoiffé continua de lécher et grogner de plaisir pendant quelques instants sous l'œil désireux de sa vingtaine d'amis, pour finalement se redresser et contempler celle qui allait leur faire office de hors-d'oeuvre pour leur orgie. Bien décidé à voir le spectacle de plus près, notre voyeur autorisé finit lentement sa coupe et la posa délicatement sur le rebord de pierre, puis il se leva et s'approcha de l'assemblée. Il s'agenouilla ensuite aux côtés de leur victime et observa attentivement le Vétalas, les lèvres couvertes de sang, insérer deux doigts dans l'étroitesse de la jeune fille afin d'éclore au maximum l'entrée de cette rose qu'il comptait bien priser un peu plus tard. Il ne les enfonça que de moitié avant de les faire tourner un peu sur eux-mêmes, prenant grand soin de bien séparer les nymphes de la demoiselle pour s'assurer du parfait déchirement de son hymen. Chose faite, il retira sa main et libéra la place aussitôt. Draco remonta ses iris à hauteur du visage de la bientôt complète déflorée et constata son évidente panique. Le souffle court, les traits figés, les yeux exorbités, les prunelles rivées sur le plafond, presque immobiles, la joue bleuie et gonflée par le coup de poing enduré, son esprit semblait être à la limite de la déraison. Encore un petit effort et elle irait elle-même se jeter sous un train quand ils en auraient terminé avec elle, mémoire ou non de son calvaire.

« Messieurs, je crains que celle-ci soit manifestement beaucoup moins résistante que les précédentes, commença-t-il en caressant un de ses seins, ferme et rond. Je redoute que le simple fait de se faire visiter en profondeur par dix hommes lui fasse déjà perdre conscience. Alors pour ce qui est d'une torture envisageable dans le même temps… Il ne faut plus y songer. Elle a le cœur et le mental trop fragiles. Et il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux qu'une oiselle évanouie… ou presque morte.

— Je sais, répondit le Vétalas qui s'était repu de son innocence. Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche. Pour ce qui est des supplices, nous avons capturé un homme de bonne corpulence qui fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Il est enfermé dans une pièce adjacente.

— Voilà qui est intéressant ! s'exclama Draco, la malveillance éclairant à nouveau ses pupilles.

— Nous pourrions peut-être l'émasculer et lui faire manger ses parties après les avoir préalablement rôties ? Ou bien encore découper un peu de son lard pour le lui faire savourer, après lui avoir fait gober ses globes oculaires ? proposa un vampire.

— Riches idées ! approuvèrent quelques-uns en se servant un verre d'alcool.

— Et que fait-on de la donzelle ? s'enquit un autre.

— Elle devrait supporter de se faire posséder par deux ou trois mâles, mais guère plus. Et encore faudrait-il ne point être trop virulent, auquel cas, l'inconscience serait immanquable, remarqua Draco, la mine boudeuse. Si vous souhaitez tous la combler de votre semence cette nuit, vous serez dans l'obligation d'user de persuasion mentale. En lui ordonnant de se donner à vous, son esprit obéira sans faiblir, mais la bougresse ne se débattra nullement. C'est bien dommage… Vraiment. Vos voisins de chambrées auraient peut-être l'amabilité de vous prêter une de leurs proies ? Je les ai vus revenir en compagnie de cinq charmantes adolescentes il y a quelques heures.

— Non, malheureusement. Ils organisent une orgie privée au sous-sol pour les deux cents ans d'un de leurs compagnons. Ils ont même réussi à dénicher il y a deux jours une femme enceinte pour cette occasion, puisque c'est là son péché mignon. Et six humaines pour une quarantaine de mâles, c'est déjà fort peu, lui expliqua un des Vétalas, nommé Fiakr. Les belles vierges sont de plus en plus rares à attraper, car les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui s'adonnent à la luxure avec presque autant d'excès que nous ! Quelle débauche et quelle perte pour nous autres ! Ce monde a bien changé, dit-il en soupirant. Draco, es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir te divertir un peu ? Il était convenu que je sois le premier à violenter notre conviée du jour. Cependant, et vu son état, je risquerais de la tuer en ayant à peine commencé ! Et loin de moi l'envie de me faire décapiter par les sbires de ton clan. Je puis te céder ma place, si tu le souhaites, en échange de quelques divines bouteilles supplémentaires pour demain soir ? Mon tour attendra bien la nuit prochaine. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil vers son hypothétique amante forcée. Envahi par une vague prise de conscience, il se remémora ce qui avait pu le pousser aussi bas. _Le désespoir_. Le désespoir de ne jamais rencontrer son âme sœur, de connaître des sentiments passionnels d'une telle intensité, qu'ils plongeaient encore dans l'ivresse amoureuse ses propres parents. Il ne pourrait jamais éprouver cela, il en était désormais persuadé. Ses géniteurs lui avaient pourtant présenté toutes les Carpathiannes issues de son clan et celles des autres, en souhaitant sincèrement qu'il trouvât ainsi sa Life Mate. En vain. Il avait cependant énormément de chance puisque beaucoup de vampires n'avaient jamais encore vu de leur vie une femelle appartenant à leur race, tant celles-ci étaient surprotégées. Il était donc convaincu de ne jamais pouvoir connaître la lumière qui pourrait le sauver des ténèbres qui s'emparaient cruellement de son âme. Il ne verrait jamais celle qui l'aiderait à rejoindre la clarté plutôt que de sombrer avec ces autres damnés, les Vétalas. Car c'était également ce profond désespoir qui avait retranché ces derniers dans les abysses de l'horreur et de la haine. Dépourvus de sentiments affectifs, de bienfaisance et de saines émotions que l'âge et leur condition de célibataires leur avaient arrachés, ils se servaient des humains comme exutoire, crachant ainsi leur venin hors de leur corps.

Ces douloureuses pensées enflammèrent littéralement d'une amère rage le cœur du Carpathian. Il fallait qu'il se calmât, vite, avant d'avoir la sensation que son être se briserait en morceaux sous le poids de ce qu'il considérait comme une bien fielleuse maîtresse : la solitude. Il avait un urgent besoin de faire mal, de dominer de sa superbe ces misérables humains qui ne réalisaient absolument pas leur fortune que de pouvoir aimer, être en couple avec une telle facilité. Ces vers de terre qui, en plus, lanceraient une véritable chasse aux vampires s'ils apprenaient la réalité de leur existence. Ces vermines qui se bornaient à des idées reçues selon lesquelles les "buveurs de sang" ne pouvaient être que des monstres à éradiquer. Et en cet instant précis, à force de ressasser ces mornes évidences, il avait volontiers envie de leur donner raison.

« J'accepte, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à jouir à même la souillure terrestre. Emportez-la dans une de vos loges privées… et n'oubliez pas de prendre le vin. J'ai l'intime conviction que cette fraîche douceur va me revivifier !

— Voilà qui est conclu ! s'exclama Fiakr. Tu permettras, bien entendu, à ce que deux de nos amis se joignent à toi, et peut-être quelques-uns qui voudraient assister à cela, tandis que nous nous amuserons avec l'autre humain ?

— Je n'y vois là aucun inconvénient, répondit Draco.

— Parfait ! Alors ne perdons plus une seconde ! » finit-il en affichant un sourire triomphant.

La petite troupe malintentionnée se sépara donc en deux, une moitié accompagnant le Carpathian pour se délecter des futurs gémissements de la petite humaine – que l'un d'eux transportait –, l'autre allant s'adonner à leur éternel jeu favori : la torture.

o O o

Nu sur une douillette couche rasant le sol, le dos perlant de la sueur du plaisir qui glissait lentement sur les griffures que la jolie damoiselle lui avait infligées, en appui sur ses bras positionnés de chaque coté de cette dernière, Draco s'enfonçait intensément au sein de son exiguïté désormais déflorée, la fixant sans retenue d'un regard des plus gourmands et des plus pervers derrière son masque vénitien. Equipés comme des professionnels, les Vétalas lui avaient conseillé d'appliquer au préalable une huile aux pouvoirs chauffants dans le cœur de cette jeune fleur, facilitant ainsi la pénétration. En effet, la peur avait parfois rendu certaines si étroites lors de ces rites charnels, qu'il avait été impossible pour les mâles de les posséder pleinement sans que de légères douleurs ne vinssent les incommoder. Ce fut donc entouré d'une agréable et tiède humidité interne artificielle, que le Carpathian savoura ses va-et-vient au plus profond de ce ventre féminin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'accentuer son immixtion pour une meilleure possession et disposa les fines jambes de la captive sur ses épaules musclées, rehaussant par ce geste le bassin de sa partenaire, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur elle et s'en retourner à l'accouplement. Comme il désirait ardemment entendre ses cris, bien de trop discrets à son goût, il approfondit sauvagement ses allers et retours et augmenta subitement la cadence. Ahanant tel un mâle qu'il était en plein effort sexuel, il fut ravi de la percevoir gémir de façon plus éclatante à chacun de ses virulents coups de reins, sous les exaltations des vampires présents dans la pièce et déjà grisés par l'alcool. Enfin un peu de réaction ! Immédiatement, agissant tel un petit animal apeuré et sur la défensive, la chétive adolescente enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Draco au niveau des pectoraux, afin de lui faire encore clairement saisir son désaccord quant à cette bestiale copulation. Mais ceci ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation de notre viril Carpathian, sourire aux lèvres, qui était bien déterminé à achever ce qui s'apparentait plus à une saillie qu'à autre chose.

« Très cher, nous accorderiez-vous la grâce de vous relever avant que vous n'en eussiez fini dans toute votre étendue avec elle ? demanda courtoisement un des deux vampires qui avaient eu la chance d'être tirés au sort pour s'unir sexuellement avec la jeune fille, tant qu'elle serait encore capable de gérer mentalement telle situation. Après tout, c'est notre proie.

— Vous désirez que je jouisse en dernier ? questionna Draco, essoufflé, diminuant petit à petit ses assauts pour les stopper complètement.

— Vous avez eu le privilège de sa défloraison, ne l'oubliez pas. » lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

L'effarouchée profita de cette accalmie pour témoigner un peu plus son mécontentement, en faisant pénétrer ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans le torse de son premier prédateur – toujours immiscé en elle intégralement –, lui arrachant au passage un furtif grognement de souffrance. Il la regarda à nouveau et croisa ses prunelles noires de défiance, de rancœur, pour enfin lever un sourcil interrogateur et renifler ostensiblement, cherchant ainsi à lui montrer son indifférence la plus totale. Puis il reprit :

« C'est entendu, mais je tiens à ce que vous respectiez un détail.

— Lequel ?

— Ne la martyrisez pas. Je veux pouvoir profiter de sa réactivité lorsque je conclurai avec elle.

— Bien évidemment ! consentit le Vétalas. Un être dénué de vivacité est assurément moins motivant.

— Autre chose, ajouta le Carpathian avec diplomatie, étant donné sa manifeste fragilité, vous et moi savons très bien que seule _une_ personne aura le loisir de la saigner cette nuit. Je vous offrirais donc une triple ration d'alcool et de tabac demain soir, si vous me concédez cet avantage. »

Les vampires se consultèrent d'un regard et acquiescèrent. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient déjà restaurés ; quant aux autres, ils arriveraient bien à prendre une collation sur le dernier et dodu humain. L'offre était trop alléchante. Ravi de son échange, Draco se retira doucement et réclama un peu d'eau en vue de se rafraîchir, tandis que son remplaçant soulevait la séduisante victime pour la déposer sur une table à hauteur de son propre bassin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la faire sienne, l'indomptée lui envoya un coup de pied – qu'il accusa dignement – et manifesta des signes d'hostilité typiquement féminins.

« Diantre ! La diablesse négocie comme une petite femelle enragée, fraîchement féconde, et qui se refuse aux mâles dominants de sa troupe ! » lança-t-il, amusé.

En conséquence, deux de ses acolytes se chargèrent d'immobiliser la rebelle en la plaquant sur le meuble. Ils empoignèrent ensuite ses fines cuisses sans vergogne, dégageant ainsi l'accès au noble excité qui s'empressa de demander :

« Quelqu'un serait-il assez obligeant de retenir également ses griffes ? J'ai la peau assez délicate ces temps-ci… »

Un troisième de ses camarades s'exécuta sur-le-champ en maintenant les bras de la proie au-dessus de sa tête, collés à la table, sans se soucier une seconde de ses protestations ou de ses jérémiades. Après avoir remercié chaleureusement ses co-équipiers, le Vétalas s'inséra lentement dans cette merveille féminine et agrippa fermement ses gracieuses hanches. Là, il démarra soudainement un rythme effréné et profond qui fit pousser à la demoiselle de délicieux petits cris, au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs. De son côté, Draco ôta son masque en prenant garde à ne pas être vu de la mignonne et s'agenouilla face au récipient d'eau, qu'un partenaire d'orgie lui avait apporté en même temps qu'un linge en coton. Il se passa le clair liquide sur le visage et sur le buste en soupirant d'aise, puis il s'empara de la serviette pour s'essuyer.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de garder votre masque, dit un vampire en voyant celui-ci le repositionner devant ses yeux.

— Je préfère, répondit poliment le Carpathian. Les humains ont la capacité de se souvenir par flashs, ou dans les rêves, des choses douloureuses qu'ils auraient vécues, et ce, même si nous avons ordonné à leur esprit de tout oublier. Ce ne sont que de simples réminiscences, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Contrairement à vous, je sors régulièrement durant la journée et pourrais donc la recroiser. Je ne veux pas m'hasarder à ce qu'elle puisse me reconnaître.

— Oui, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

Un peu plus tard, les grognements de contentement qu'exprima le Vétalas indiquèrent aux autres sa proche libération. Ils se regroupèrent autour de leur jolie prisonnière, afin d'observer attentivement son comportement lorsqu'elle serait honorée en complétude ; car c'était réellement un moment qu'ils adoraient épier. En effet, la semence des vampires étant largement plus abondante que celle des simples hommes, les petites humaines avaient, à chaque fois, une plaisante réaction quand elles se voyaient gratifier de ce miel singulier qui avait, en outre, des propriétés particulières une fois celui-ci délivré.

Tout d'abord, la turgescence d'un vampire éjectait puissamment son nectar sous forme d'épais jaillissements et d'une longue durée qui, pour une bonne moitié, allait directement combler l'organe utérin de la femelle. Une fois arrivé dans cet endroit reculé, le liquide organique se mettait à dégager une chaleur et une sensation de délicats fourmillements, suivies d'une félicité qui inondait littéralement la compagne et qui avait également pour fonction de motiver plus avant son envie sexuelle, telle une drogue. C'était là une nécessité primordiale lors d'un rituel d'union entre un vampire et sa Life Mate – pratique que l'on pouvait aisément comparer au mariage chez les humains. Ce cérémonial amoureux pouvant durer jusqu'à deux jours, il était par conséquent impératif que la jeune fragile soit remarquablement disposée à recevoir maintes fois son amant durant ce laps de temps. Et lors de cette délicate période où le mâle était furieusement en rut, mieux valait le laisser tranquillement copuler avec sa partenaire sans l'interrompre, au risque de le voir entrer dans une noire colère apocalyptique qui causerait de vilaines blessures au gêneur, ou le ferait certainement terminer les boyaux à l'air et la tête mise en capilotade, si ledit mâle en plein rituel était en plus un Vétalas.

Concernant l'autre moitié du fluide reproducteur qui restait dans l'exiguïté de l'ingénue, il permettait d'apaiser et de soigner en quelques minutes d'hypothétiques petites lésions causées pendant le coït – la manière de faire l'amour des vampires étant intensément sauvage, bestiale... animale. C'est ainsi que beaucoup de petites humaines cessaient de se plaindre ou d'hurler de douleur une fois le premier vampire soulagé, sa semence ayant suffisamment lubrifié leur étroitesse pour les suivants, en ayant en plus atténué leurs fines plaies internes. Ajoutez à cela le subit et incompréhensible plaisir qu'elles ressentaient partir du creux de leurs reins – toujours occasionné par ladite semence – et vous pouviez être assurés d'une plus grande docilité de leur part. Mais c'était bien cela le problème… Car les Vétalas aimaient les entendre et les voir souffrir. Voilà pourquoi ils torturaient leurs captives en même temps qu'ils s'unissaient charnellement à elles pendant de longues heures en essayant de ne point jouir, afin de pouvoir continuer à ouïr leurs cris tout en assouvissant leurs besoins primaires. Si l'envie était trop grande, ils délivraient simplement le fruit de leurs entrailles en dehors de l'exiguïté féminine, dans le but de prolonger le calvaire imposé. Néanmoins, leur fort instinct les poussait excessivement à honorer leur partenaire de l'intérieur et l'extase n'en était pour eux que plus sensationnelle. Malheureusement pour nos amis, l'adolescente qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer aujourd'hui était de faible résistance ; ils ne pouvaient donc pas procéder avec elle de cette manière. _Autant aller directement à l'essentiel_, considéraient-ils.

Les mains toujours accrochées au bassin de sa douceur nocturne, le Vétalas accentua vivement ses coups de reins jusqu'à sa libération qu'il manifesta dans un râle retentissant. La blondinette eut alors la respiration coupée et ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Puis, elle poussa des petits cris de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle sentit les premières et énergiques gerbes de plaisir de son assaillant remplir son intérieur, jusqu'à contenter le vide d'une plus lointaine contrée destinée à la gestation. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses joues rosirent, ses paupières se fermèrent, son dos se cambra et sa gorge laissa échapper un long gémissement d'une excitante sonorité, sous l'effet d'un ravissement qu'elle ne comprit absolument pas étant donné les circonstances, tandis que le vampire continuait de jaillir au plus profond de son ventre.

« Mais on dirait bien que notre mignonne apprécie… » observa un des spectateurs, d'un ton de velours.

Quand le Vétalas en eut terminé, il céda la place à son compatriote qui, après avoir dévêtu sa virilité, incita aussitôt la demoiselle – tremblante et complètement étourdie par ces sensations anormalement exquises, vu sa position – à se retourner pour s'allonger face contre table, jambes au sol, avant de se placer derrière elle et la posséder vigoureusement. Ce dernier se délecta de son éden pendant de longues minutes pour enfin l'ensemencer à son tour, provoquant chez la jeune fille le même phénomène de félicité qui lui était inexplicable, sous les acclamations des autres mâles. Haletante, les yeux clos, le corps perlant de fines gouttelettes de sueur, les mains près de son visage rougi par la jouissance, le petite humaine resta là sans bouger, à demi couchée sur la table, tentant vainement de lutter contre cette envahissante extase qui ne l'avait toujours pas désertée.

Voyant dans quel état de fatigue se trouvait actuellement sa jolie proie, Draco décida qu'il fallait à celle-ci se reposer une heure ou deux avant qu'il ne pût revenir à la charge. Il n'avait pas cédé son tour pour la faire sienne dans cette condition de passivité. Non. Il la souhaitait un peu plus combative, d'autant qu'il aurait le bénéfice de boire son sang en même temps. Il la prit donc dans ses bras avec attention, redoutant une proche inconscience de sa part, l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça à ses côtés. Mais ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il caressa sa plantureuse poitrine, son ventre, pour finir par enfoncer deux doigts au plus profond de son étroitesse débordante de fluides corporels. Puis, il effectua quelques va-et-vient qui engendrèrent un son diablement érotique et provoquant. Esquissant alors un sourire espiègle, le Carpathian ramena sa main à hauteur des lèvres de la jeune fille, presque somnolente, et lui ordonna mentalement d'ouvrir la bouche afin de sucer son index et son majeur, constellés de substances sexuelles. Cette dernière s'y plia et gémit faiblement de plaisir en goûtant à ce mets singulier… mais pourtant savoureux grâce à sa forte teneur en sucre. Encore une particularité des vampires. Une minute plus tard, il demanda à ses hôtes un gant humidifié pour nettoyer patiemment et délicatement l'intérieur des fines cuisses de l'adolescente, entièrement recouvertes du généreux excédent de semence de ses deux autres partenaires. Elle se laissa câliner ainsi la peau sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, s'endormant petit à petit. Enfin, il posa une paume sur le bas de son ventre pour sonder son utérus et lui murmura malicieusement à l'oreille :

« Eh bien, eh bien… Ces robustes messieurs t'ont bien remplie de leur fierté liquide en cet endroit. Mais il reste encore largement de la place pour mon abondante contribution. Et tu en auras la même satisfaction, crois-moi… »

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Cela faisait dix minutes que la blondinette s'était réveillée seule, nue, allongée sur cette même couche qui avait servie à sa défloraison et l'intimité emplie de fluides organiques masculins dans cette pièce désertée. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle tentait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de vivre et qui, d'un point de vue humain, était catastrophique mais qu'elle ne parvenait étrangement et absolument pas à se figurer comme tel. Et cela faisait bien autant de temps que toutes ses pensées devenaient incohérentes à force de vouloir user de cette capacité qui différenciait les hommes des autres espèces : la réflexion.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas une profonde affliction, une détresse, face à ce vécu ? Pourquoi avait-elle la singulière impression de n'être plus de la lignée des hommes en cet instant, mais d'appartenir à celle des animaux ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment d'être telle une toute jeune femelle, récemment fertile, s'étant un peu trop éloignée de sa troupe d'origine et ayant rencontré dans la nature un petit groupe de mâles de sa race qui, poussés par leurs premières pulsions, avaient voulu – toutes _bêtes_ qu'ils étaient – se reproduire avec elle ? Pourquoi ses propres réactions n'avaient plus été celles d'une jeune fille dès lors qu'elle avait senti l'odeur et la possession interne de son premier prédateur, mais simplement celles d'une petite femelle encore guère habituée à ces assauts sexuels, qui n'avait fait que témoigner son mécontentement face à la bestialité de cette activité ignorée et face au nombre potentiel de partenaires, en une seule fois, étant donné son manque d'expérience ?

Pour quelles raisons, plus elle y songeait, plus elle se sentait prodigieusement excitée par cet acte qui s'apparentait dorénavant à ses yeux à un accouplement _animal_ ? Comme si son propre instinct primaire de reproduction, ancré dans l'essence même de tout individu, avait prit le contrôle de son corps, de sa tête, balayant presque d'une seule traite les formalités d'usage et autres civilités que l'Homme avait mis en place, à partir du moment où il avait su se servir plus avant de son cerveau ? Pour quelles raisons n'avait-elle eu plus envie de se rebeller à la seconde où elle avait joui, telle une femelle tout d'abord apeurée par l'inconnu, mais que la relation sexuelle achevée avec un mâle avait réussi à convaincre quant au grand intérêt de _la chose _? Et pourquoi diable tout son être brûlait-il présentement de désir, d'envie de _se reproduire_, jusqu'à complètement régir son état d'esprit actuel, en oublier que deux de ces messieurs s'étaient repus de son hymen et même parlé de la _saigner_ ?

o O o

Un verre à la main, torse nu, Draco décida de retourner voir sa jolie proie, après avoir passé deux heures avec ses amis de dépravation à regarder le dodu humain se faire torturer. Ils lui avaient coupé les testicules, comme prévu, mais les avaient finalement fait revenir avec un peu de sang à la poêle, avant de les manger finement hachées servies en "canapé". Accompagnées d'un peu de sang épicé, les parties de cet homme avaient réellement été délicieuses à déguster ! N'y voyez pourtant pas là de quoi vous formaliser, car les humains en font de même avec lesdites parties de certains animaux.

Tandis qu'une dizaine de ses compatriotes s'affairaient maintenant à lui arracher les yeux, il les avait laissés continuer tranquillement leur jeu pour enfin conclure avec sa petite humaine, suivi de quelques Vétalas, qui ne voulaient pour rien au monde manquer cette scène. En ouvrant la porte de la loge, il remarqua immédiatement dans quelles conditions physiques se trouvait la mignonne. Toutes notions d'humanité l'avaient quittée pour faire place à un penchant foncièrement animal. Elle n'était plus une adolescente prisonnière, mais une fraîche femelle capturée par quelques mâles de son espèce, qui étaient parvenus à lui faire éprouver des sensations nouvelles pendant le coït et ainsi remonter en elle l'inclination naturelle pour la copulation. De là où il était, Draco pouvait sentir l'effervescence de son être, similaire aux agréables effluves émanant d'une femelle en pleine période de chaleurs. Il se doutait, par ailleurs, qu'elle n'avait pas dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en elle à son réveil. Son cas était pourtant loin d'être particulier, puisque il en était de même pour toutes les humaines qui avaient été honorées par la turgescence et la semence d'un vampire, si elles n'étaient bien entendu pas martyrisées à côté – auquel cas, la douleur prédominait évidemment sur le désir sexuel.

« Là, cela devient palpitant ! » s'exclama-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, en posant son verre sur la table et en s'approchant doucement.

Contrairement aux Vétalas qui ne pouvaient encore ressentir cela que s'ils découvraient leur Life Mate, les Carpathians avaient un puissant instinct voué à la reproduction. En voyant donc l'état de la demoiselle, en humant de loin ses senteurs dégagées, son besoin d'accouplement fut instantanément poussé à son paroxysme au point de lui-même émettre une forte et enivrante odeur liée à sa grande excitation, destinée aux narines de son amante temporaire afin de lui faire saisir son avidité et sa réponse quant aux stimulants aromatiques qu'elle exhalait sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait plus de vampire ou d'humaine, mais uniquement un mâle ayant répondu aux appels parfumés d'une femelle à la recherche d'un partenaire. Dans cette situation, Draco savait qu'elle allait tester en fière femelle ses capacités masculines et sa résistance physique, puisqu'elle n'allait certainement pas attendre qu'il fît gentiment son entrée, cuisses ouvertes. Il devrait la dompter ; elle allait le griffer, le mordre. Il devrait la dominer pour lui signifier son mérite quant à la possibilité de s'unir à elle, pour qu'elle acceptât enfin de devenir _sa_ femelle le temps nécessaire à la satisfaction de cette subite appétence sexuelle.

Ces circonstances l'émoustillèrent bien davantage que lorsqu'il l'avait faite sienne un peu plus tôt, étant donné que cela réveillait dans sa chair ce qui faisait de lui un mâle profondément Carpathian. En outre, le fait de ne pas avoir été dans une telle exaltation depuis des semaines – puisque ses seuls loisirs avaient été des représentations gratuites de torture – exacerba considérablement le moindre de ses sens. C'est ainsi que son odorat supporta très difficilement tout à coup les émanations venant des deux autres semences nichées dans ce ventre féminin. En conséquence et vu sa présente disposition presque primitive, sa fierté masculine envoya sans délai comme un coup de fouet à ses propres glandes reproductrices. Celles-ci se mirent à produire en accéléré un nectar qui serait furieusement nocif pour celui des _autres_, une fois arrivé à destination, au point d'éliminer la concurrence en la détruisant littéralement pour la supplanter impitoyablement. Il serait ainsi _le seul_ à laisser une trace dans le corps de ce qu'il ne voyait plus désormais autrement que sa femelle d'une nuit. Certes, les vampires ne pouvaient se reproduire avec les humaines, mais si la ravissante demoiselle avait été transformée en "buveuse de sang" séance tenante, nul doute qu'elle aurait été fécondée dans l'heure par notre fier Carpathian et ses "mini-lui" supersoniques.

Souriant toujours, Draco avança précautionneusement vers la captive alors que celle-ci s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la large couche, collée au mur, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, il enleva ses chaussures, défit la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonna lentement son pantalon pour s'en débarrasser en même temps que son sous-vêtement, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Lorsque les prunelles de la belle se posèrent sur sa virilité éveillée, il put y lire une lueur de convoitise incontrôlée et profita de ce que son attention soit détournée par cette partie de son anatomie pour grimper doucement sur le lit, tel un lion en pleine chasse approchant discrètement la tendre gazelle. Mais il s'arrêta soudain. Elle avait cessé de détailler ce qui faisait de lui un mâle et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, sans ciller, cherchant à deviner lequel des deux bougerait en premier. Puis, sans préavis, elle bondit sur le côté pour lui échapper, le surprenant par son agilité. Il ne fut guère décontenancé pour autant, puisqu'il sauta la seconde suivante sur elle en l'attrapant par la taille pour la plaquer sur le matelas. Allongée sur le ventre, elle se débattit énergiquement une minute ou deux tout en le percevant resserrer son étreinte au fur et à mesure, violemment. Elle tendit alors un bras en arrière pour atteindre l'épaule droite de son prédateur et le lacérer sans scrupule, lui faisant ainsi un peu lâcher prise sous la vive douleur éprouvée, pour enfin se libérer de lui en profitant de sa déconcentration. Chose réussie, elle se retourna brusquement avant de lui décocher un coup de pied magistral dans la mâchoire qui le fit basculer en arrière en étouffant un juron – et tout cela, bien sûr, sous les yeux des Vétalas qui s'amusaient merveilleusement de ce "doux" échange, allant même jusqu'à parier si la coriace ne comptait pas également lui croquer les bijoux de famille avant même qu'il n'ait pu la posséder. C'était pourtant mal connaître notre fier Carpathian et son opiniâtreté puisqu'il était bien décidé à lui montrer qui était le maître, d'autant que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un petit préliminaire agressif. Elle avait envie de s'accoupler, il le savait ; elle testait sa ténacité, il adorait.

A peine remis de cette caresse en pleine figure, il se redressa sur-le-champ, réajusta son masque et banda tous ses muscles quand il la vit ramper pour descendre de la couche. Ni une, ni deux, il agrippa fermement ses mollets pour la ramener vers lui, la renversa sans ménagement pour lui faire face, lui écarta les jambes de la même manière et tenta de diriger sa turgescence à la lisière de son fruitier, tandis qu'elle lui envoyait une multitude de gifles en gigotant dans tous les sens. Vous pensez sans doute qu'il aurait pu la brutaliser pour la calmer, mais là n'était pas son but. Dans ce contexte particulier, la femelle cherchait un dominant et Draco devait lui démontrer qu'il saurait en être capable en supportant les heurts et la souffrance sans piper mot. Le mâle qu'il était devait endurer cette mise à l'épreuve afin de lui indiquer son véritable et fulgurant _désir_, pour être reconnu digne à ses yeux de s'unir à elle.

« Encore un effort mon ami ! Tu es y presque ! » se moqua gentiment Fiakr, qui s'était récemment joint au groupe.

Subitement, la blondinette rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un bref, mais retentissement gémissement. Il s'était immiscé puissamment en elle. Arborant alors un sourire triomphant sous les applaudissements de ses acolytes, il s'étendit sur elle en prenant appui sur ses coudes et attendit qu'elle ouvrît à nouveau les paupières afin d'asseoir sa domination de son regard pétillant d'excitation. Par ce corps à corps, il put même sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses fines cuisses s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui. Il avait gagné… tout du moins le pensait-il. Car, en réalité, sa partenaire n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. En effet, après avoir repris sa respiration, la mignonne plongea ses iris dans les siens et, toutes griffes dehors, lui écorcha une fois encore le dos – du haut jusqu'en bas – d'une lenteur abominable et volontaire tout en plissant les yeux d'un air de défi. Le Carpathian avala difficilement sa salive en essayant d'accuser bravement le choc et de ne surtout pas lui révéler un moment de faiblesse. Néanmoins, en réaction, il fronça les sourcils, la toisa et sortit presque entièrement de son humide étroitesse pour s'y réinsérer vivement en une traite, lui arrachant au passage un petit cri qui ne fit qu'accroître son envie. A ceci, elle répliqua immédiatement en lui mordant le bras gauche au niveau du biceps, pour ensuite effleurer ses fesses musclées et y planter ses ongles sans vergogne.

« Dites, vous pensez continuer de cette façon jusqu'à l'aube ? Que je prévoie mon cercueil pour sommeiller si tel était le cas… » railla un vampire.

Le souffle court, l'esprit uniquement orienté vers son besoin lascif, Draco n'eut pas vraiment conscience de ces paroles d'un humour discutable. Il voyait simplement qu'il dominait majoritairement la situation, mais que la demoiselle se montrait au moins tout aussi butée que lui. Estimant alors que l'usage de la force n'était plus efficace en cet instant précis, il changea de tactique et opta pour la douceur. Il se pencha donc vers elle, l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour lui donner quelques caresses du bout du nez – son masque ne lui couvrant que le haut de la figure. Il espérait ainsi lui faire entendre plus gentiment que précédemment sa suprématie manifeste et lui faire lâcher prise en la rendant plus docile. Il osa même accompagner son acte de petits coups de reins et fut à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes. La peau de son torse frôla celle de ses seins, tandis que leurs extrémités pointaient de désir. Son bassin remonta et descendit de plus en plus nettement, intensément, pour rejoindre parfaitement le sien. Ses oreilles apprécièrent le bruit que fit sa masculinité en frottant contre ses nymphes constellées de semence, de liquide de la volupté, et le bout de son nez vint câliner sa petite joue féminine en poussant un faible, un tendre gémissement destiné à lui déclarer encore son appétence et lui réclamer son assentiment.

Tout d'abord immobile durant une minute, elle ôta finalement ses crocs du bras de son amant et retira de sa chair les lames cornées de ses mains, qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt rudement enfoncées dans le charmant postérieur de ce dernier. Ravi, mais prudent, il continua ses allers et retours avec attention jusqu'à être certain de sa totale approbation pour la copulation. Et ce fut quand elle ramena davantage ses genoux vers ses propres épaules, pliant et remontant ses jambes au maximum pour lui permettre de la visiter un peu plus en profondeur, qu'il saisit son accord absolu.

o O o

Une demi-bouteille de sang frais du dodu humain à la main, un Vétalas décida d'aller retrouver ses complices dans la loge privée, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient finalement fait de la petite humaine. Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte, le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui plut sans hésitation. A quatre pattes sur la couche, en appui sur ses bras tendus, pantelante, paupières closes, la bouche en cœur, quelques perles de sueur glissant sur ses joues rosies, l'adolescente se faisait majestueusement posséder par Draco qui, à genoux derrière elle, s'insinuait avec frénésie et vigueur dans son exiguïté en ahanant à chacune de ses immixtions. Celui-ci avait eu par ailleurs la judicieuse idée de la mettre dans cette position de sorte qu'elle fît face aux autres vampires assis autour de la table, en train de boire et de fumer, afin de faire profiter toute l'assemblée de son joli minois marqué par le plaisir et d'une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine qui oscillait gracieusement. Le Vétalas n'eut aucun mal à subodorer que la semence vampirique avait rendu la mignonne plus soumise, et comprit également que l'ami de Fiakr avait sans conteste répondu présent dans la seconde aux stimulations odorantes de la jeune fille – ou plutôt de la femelle, vu le tableau – en chaleurs. Cela lui rappela la bonne époque où il était encore Carpathian et quand il lui arrivait fréquemment de devenir un véritable mâle en rut dans ces conditions particulières. Il s'assit donc auprès de ses camarades pour apprécier la scène et apprit même que celle-ci durait depuis plus de deux heures, avec en bonus, la représentation de presque toute la panoplie des figures d'accouplement possibles.

De son côté, notre fier mâle – l'air fougueux et très concentré – avait les prunelles rivées sur sa turgescence, couverte de fluides corporels, entrant, sortant, pénétrant derechef et avec force le temple de sa ravissante femelle, son excitation étant décuplée par la senteur de sa cyprine qui remontait agréablement jusqu'à ses narines. En outre, il prolongeait volontairement l'acte sexuel dans le but d'épuiser sa compagne, afin d'être certain que nul autre ne pourrait passer derrière lui étant donné sa fatigue et oser laisser une empreinte organique dans ce territoire qu'il s'était approprié… Quitte à monter la garde jusqu'à ce qu'il la raccompagnât lui-même chez elle au petit matin. Il n'avait pas enduré les écorchures, les claques, le coup de pied et la morsure de sa femelle – la convainquant ainsi de son obstination et de son avidité –, pour au final se faire voler la vedette dans les douces et lointaines contrées de son petit ventre. Que nenni ! Jamais personne ne passait derrière le nectar d'un Draco Malfoy, répandu en pleine séance intensive et instinctive de reproduction !

Il comptait bien également lui faire ressentir la différence entre _lui_ et les deux précédents, même s'il était indéniable qu'il fût déjà doté d'une plus grosse… caractéristique. Il accentua donc la pression de ses mains sur ses hanches et s'inséra violemment en elle, par à-coups plus espacés mais incontestablement plus profonds, lui extorquant des cris d'extase tandis que lui-même poussait de résonnants ahans, en faisant érotiquement claquer la peau de son bassin contre la sienne à chaque mouvement de reins. La belle sembla manifestement savourer largement ses pénétrations, puisqu'il la vit aussitôt se cambrer pour rendre leur fusion des plus excellentes et des plus accomplies. Et ce fut de cette manière qu'il poursuivit pendant un long moment ses virulents va-et-vient, encouragé par les Vétalas qui se délectaient de ce bestial accouplement.

La faim finissant par le tenailler, le Carpathian convint qu'il était désormais temps d'assouvir pareillement son appétit. En conséquence, il s'ôta de l'étroitesse de sa petite amante et la coucha avec précaution sur le dos, avant d'ordonner à son esprit de ne point tenir compte de la succion qu'il allait entreprendre, pour ne pas risquer de gâcher leurs ébats si jamais elle devait recouvrir à cause de cela une étincelle de lucidité. Tout sourire, agenouillé au-dessus d'elle, il l'observa premièrement, essoufflée, les yeux fermés, la frimousse empourprée d'aise, puis il posa un index sur son menton et tourna lentement son visage sur le côté. Là, il contempla inlassablement de ses envieuses et brillantes prunelles ce cou délicat qui serait à la base de son repas.

Son effervescence s'accrut alors excessivement dans l'ensemble de son être lorsqu'il s'imagina goûter une nouvelle fois à ce fluide sanguin. Ses canines revêtirent incontinent une forme pointue, suffisamment longue pour lui permettre d'atteindre la veine jugulaire interne de la mignonne, plus épaisse et plus juteuse que l'externe. Subséquemment, il se pencha vers elle, renifla l'odeur de la substance vitale qu'il pouvait sentir malgré l'épiderme encore intact et ses iris choisirent enfin un morceau de chair. Il prit un peu d'élan en ouvrant grand la bouche et mordit brusquement. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent sans difficulté aucune dans cette tendre peau, jusqu'à transpercer la jugulaire et s'y ficher. Le gémissement qu'elle émit à ce contact augmenta son agitation et sa soif, tandis qu'il percevait son sang continuer de s'écouler dans cette veine en venant rencontrer ses canines. La seconde suivante, il se retira et apprécia la vision de son merveilleux liquide remonter promptement à la surface de son corps et se répandre impétueusement dans son cou. De sa langue, il récupéra tout d'abord quelques gouttes et laissa échapper un soupir de béatitude quand ses papilles prisèrent ce divin mets. Ses dents reprirent instantanément leur taille d'origine car il n'était nul besoin de les replanter un peu plus haut pour rester cramponné à cette proie ; elle ne se débattrait pas. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent ensuite la petite blessure, aspirèrent vivement et sa gorge poussa un élégant râle de ravissement en savourant cette délicieuse pitance.

Draco but modérément, en prenant garde de ne point se montrer trop gourmant et s'hasarder à l'affaiblir abusivement. Il fit attention aux détails avant-coureurs, à la raideur de sa nuque et de son organisme. Il écouta avec vigilance sa respiration qui faisait encore état de sa conscience. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était sereine alors qu'il se nourrissait de sa veine. Mais, soudainement, il stoppa net toute action. Il se contracta précipitamment, se redressa un peu et se tourna légèrement vers l'assemblée. D'un regard sombre, haineux, menaçant, il fixa le dernier arrivé dans cette loge, une demi-bouteille de sang à la main. Le Carpathian avait pu flairer l'excitation démesurée suinter du corps de ce Vétalas. Il avait pu éprouver les envies de ce dernier, le désir qu'il avait de prendre sa relève, de lui usurper ce bien vivant qu'il n'avait pas encore marqué de sa semence. Il devina son outrancière intention de possession, dans sa chair, dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, dans ces conditions spécifiques, le mâle qu'il était refusa catégoriquement d'abandonner _sa_femelle à un autre.

La rage s'empara de lui. Sa fine pilosité se dressa comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau criait de fureur, les traits du bas de sa figure – seule partie réellement visible – se déformèrent sous la colère et ses pupilles empruntèrent la couleur des agitées ténèbres. Noire, foudroyante, angoissante. Toujours agenouillé, il posa un bras devant la tête de sa compagne et se pencha en avant afin de couvrir entièrement son fin corps de son ombre protectrice. C'était une mise en garde corporelle ; il ne la cèderait pas. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une fluette douleur, un pincement sur l'un de ses pectoraux, suivis d'un timide enlacement. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa partenaire le mordre légèrement à cet endroit en l'étreignant, comme pour s'accrocher à lui. Puis, sans lâcher prise de sa petite bouche, elle leva ses prunelles et lui lança une œillade qu'il saisit immédiatement : elle avait aussi décelé l'appétence du Vétalas, mais ne voulait pas être partagée plus qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre cette nuit. Ce geste renforça furieusement l'orgueil et l'agressivité de Draco pour défendre _sa_ propriété. De ses iris fulminants, il avisa encore le fâcheux qu'il ne devait pas espérer passer à l'acte. Ses canines se rallongèrent une fois de plus. Il montra ses crocs en grognant longtemps, d'un air violemment comminatoire, en vue de lui signifier qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour l'exécuter en lui arrachant un large morceau de gorge. Le mâle préserverait sa jolie femelle, quitte à se battre.

Au début simple observateur, Fiakr décida finalement d'agir en voyant l'état de son ami. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable un Carpathian dans ce cas précis, pour s'être pareillement comporté de cette façon lorsqu'il en était encore un jadis. Tout le monde le savait. Qui plus est, Draco n'était pas n'importe quel Carpathian. Il était de la lignée des Malfoy, ceux qui régentaient cette race. Il serait l'héritier s'il réussissait à trouver sa Life Mate puisque son puissant père lui céderait la place. Et si par malheur le successeur devait être tué lors d'un combat au sein de ces anciennes catacombes, Fiakr pouvait être certain de voir tous les mâles de ce clan débarquer ici au grand complet, accompagnés de leurs sbires, afin de les chasser et de les éliminer. Un par un. Il usa donc de sa suprématie en ces lieux pour enjoindre l'importun de sortir. Le vampire obéit mollement, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir au passage.

Exposant un air acerbe, le prédateur scruta son hypothétique adversaire quitter la pièce en s'allongeant avec circonspection sur sa proie, puis il défia de ses yeux belliqueux les autres Vétalas accoudés autour de la table. Sans mot dire, il leur fit clairement réaliser qu'il interdirait à quiconque d'approcher la précitée une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec elle et que cet avertissement n'était guère à prendre à la légère. Mais tandis qu'il les prévenait toujours de ses noires prunelles, il sentit sa femelle le mordiller tendrement à la gorge avant de le caresser du bout de sa petite langue en ronronnant de contentement, tel un affectueux chaton le léchant avec raffinement. Elle le remerciait d'avoir éloigné ce qu'elle avait considéré comme un danger. Elle était reconnaissante envers sa domination, sa possessivité masculine. Il ferma alors les paupières et émit un doux grognement de plaisir. Aussitôt, il positionna sa tête faiblement en arrière et la tourna au fur et à mesure de ses tendresses, afin qu'elle pût câliner l'entièreté de son cou. Elle se blottit ensuite un peu plus contre lui et écarta les cuisses en vue de reprendre l'accouplement. Elle le désirait en elle, intensément… et il ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps.

Draco s'immisça lentement en elle, appréciant la chaleur de son intérieur, son étroitesse qui se resserra sous ses coups de reins. Il visita délicatement son cœur dans toute son étendue. Il écouta avec satisfaction son souffle se précipiter à chacune de ses possessives avancées et ouït avec délice l'humide son en provenance de l'essence de leur fusion. Il lécha la plaie qu'il lui avait fait au niveau de la jugulaire, tout en continuant de se délecter du fluide sanguin qui s'amenuisait alors que la blessure se refermait. Il maintint durablement cette cadence, tempérée, jusqu'à ce qu'il devinât l'aube de sa fatigue. Il ne faisait plus attention aux spectateurs présents. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Un mâle sur le point d'atteindre le sommet de cette relation charnelle avec sa femelle, cette jouissance qui les poussait depuis la nuit des temps à se reproduire. Voilà des heures qu'il attendait cette félicité, des heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir l'emplir du fruit de ses entrailles, la percevoir jouir de son miel déposé dans son ventre. La moindre cellule de son corps était en ébullition, réclamait ardemment cette exceptionnelle sensation, voulait être touchée par cette euphorie sexuelle. Il accentua le rythme ; les mouvements de son bassin se firent plus énergiques ; sa virilité pénétra sa merveille avec plus de virulence, plus de profondeur. Il ahana plus fortement. Elle gémit plus vivement et entoura sa taille masculine de ses fines jambes. Ses derniers va-et-vient firent claquer leur peau moite l'une contre l'autre… Et elle arriva enfin. Cette extase qui lui arracha un retentissant gémissement. Ce bien-être qu'il éprouva à l'instant où il se libéra en elle par saccades, longues et abondantes dans leur nectar délivré. Puis il sentit son exiguïté se contracter autour de lui, son échine se camber, ses doigts se crisper dans son dos. Elle ne put retenir une seconde de plus un cri alors qu'il se répandait encore dans les plus lointaines contrées de sa féminité, qu'il la marquait de sa généreuse semence. Son orgasme, son sentiment de possession en furent exacerbés. Il jouit dans toute sa splendeur masculine.

Quand le matin viendrait, il la ramènerait lui-même chez elle. Quand le jour se lèverait, il lui ferait oublier ces évènements nocturnes et lui inventerait d'autres souvenirs. Elle se souviendrait d'une autre soirée, d'un autre visage, d'un autre homme à qui elle aurait donné sa virginité de son plein gré. Elle ne se rappellerait pas de lui, ni des autres. Seul son prodigieux et véridique ravissement resterait ancré dans sa mémoire. Mais, pour le moment, il allait se reposer à ses côtés, veiller sur elle, s'attacher à ce que nul ne l'approchât. Elle était devenue sa femelle d'une nuit et, rien que pour cela, il se devait en tant que mâle de garantir sa sécurité. De la protéger tant que l'aurore n'avait pas encore teinté le ciel de ses chaudes couleurs, tant qu'elle pouvait encore risquer un danger dans l'heure. Il devait la préserver en échange de l'immense plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré, de son assentiment pour s'accoupler avec lui en libérant ses primaires instincts. C'était ce comportement qui faisait de lui un authentique et sincère Carpathian.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Assis sur une pierre à la belle étoile, Dimitri avala une gorgée de Whisky directement à la bouteille, tira sur son tabac roulé et continua d'observer les flammes commencer à lécher lentement sa vieille bicoque. Plus de quarante ans qu'il fumait, plus de dix ans qu'il buvait de façon journalière et toujours en bonne santé. _Vous avez un cœur de bœuf et des poumons de jeune fille,_ lui avait récemment affirmé le médecin du plus proche village des environs. Il pourrait continuer à fumer, boire à ce rythme pendant plusieurs années et même espérer devenir centenaire ! Robuste, de larges épaules, de grandes mains rugueuses, le corps musclé par le dur labeur qu'engendrait cette vie paysanne, il pouvait se féliciter d'être un des rares à avoir encore tous les moyens physiques pour se charger seul de sa petite ferme du haut de ses soixante ans, aussi fatiguant que cela pût être. Il était un costaud, lui, un vrai bonhomme, pas comme ces femmelettes de la ville qui venaient afficher leur sale gueule dans les parages le dimanche, accompagnées de leurs rejetons et de leur harpie enfarinée – quand ces douillets ne se pavanaient pas avec leur grue régulière. Si les temps n'étaient pas devenus si difficiles, il n'en serait jamais arrivé là. Et surtout… s'il n'y avait pas eu _la gosse_. Une vraie plaie qu'il se traînait depuis quinze ans. _Si seulement sa catin de mère ne nous l'avait pas fourguée sur le perron de la maison !_ _Maggy serait encore en vie !_ pensa-t-il avec ressentiment, en crachant à terre.

« Maggy… » dit-il tout haut, sans s'en apercevoir.

Elle avait été une vraie femme comme il les appréciait : bien en chair, de très bonne compagnie, travailleuse, ne se plaignant jamais et jolie avec ça ! Elle était presque parfaite. _Presque…_ Car elle n'avait pas pu lui donner d'enfant. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de l'aimer, sincèrement. Il l'avait même aimée comme un fou. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait accepté de garder la mioche quand il l'avait découverte emmitouflée dans un panier en osier, devant leur porte. Maggy en serait devenue malade s'il s'y était opposé. La maternité lui avait tant manqué. Voyant que le nourrisson était une fille, un autre que lui – déjà père – l'aurait noyée, étouffée ou lui aurait fracassé le crâne à coup de marteau sans hésitation avant de l'enterrer, comme c'était courant dans la région. Une fille pouvait être un véritable fardeau si l'on avait à côté plusieurs bouches à nourrir. Elles aidaient bien moins à l'ouvrage et étaient parfois coûteuses à marier, d'autant plus si elles étaient malingres. Plus elles paraissaient chétives, plus les belles-familles réclamaient des sommes exorbitantes ou de nombreuses bêtes pour autoriser leurs fils à les épouser. Et avec Hermione, on pouvait dire qu'il avait cumulé la malchance.

« Saleté de gamine ! » jura-t-il, ivre, en buvant un peu plus de son alcool.

Au tout début, il s'était dit qu'elle se trouverait un bon petit gars qui viendrait vivre sous leur toit et l'aiderait lui-même dans sa tâche, puisque son gendre hériterait de sa propriété à sa mort. Un brave garçon qu'il aurait considéré comme son fils et digne successeur. Cependant, il avait très vite compris que ce rêve serait difficile à réaliser. Durant les premières années de sa jeune existence, Hermione avait eu tous les maux infantiles possibles. Son épouse et lui avaient dû débourser une grosse somme afin de la soigner, pour au final se voir dire par un docteur que la gosse était de constitution très fragile et devait prendre un complément médicamenteux quotidiennement. Maggy avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Mieux valait une fille assez solide pour subvenir aux besoins de la ferme qu'une bonne à rien.

Mais il avait également dû se résigner rapidement à un quelconque soutien de sa part concernant ces choses-là. Dimitri n'avait jamais vu une fillette si maladroite, si gauche et si frêle. On disait que la vie à la campagne fortifiait la résistance, preuve en était que non. Elle était incapable de soulever le moindre seau empli d'eau, de rester durablement éveillée sans avoir la nécessité d'aller faire la sieste quatre à cinq fois par jour ; elle cassait bien souvent la vaisselle en la nettoyant et, même encore aujourd'hui, elle était inapte à faire le ménage sans en être par la suite littéralement épuisée… Le genre de bonne femme qui mourrait en couches et vous laissait seul avec la marmaille sur les bras. Un soir, alors qu'elle avait six ans, il avait voulu lui ficher une bonne correction avec sa ceinture après une bêtise commise. Malheur ne lui en avait-il pas pris ! Elle était restée des semaines allongée au lit, plâtrée grâce au praticien du village voisin. Maggy et lui en avaient eu pour une fortune ! Comment de simples coups de _ceinture_ avaient-ils pu causer de pareilles blessures ? C'était aberrant ! Quand il était enfant, tout le monde dans la famille avait enduré ces petits châtiments de la part du paternel et personne ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cet état ! Aussi bien ses frères que ses sœurs ! A croire qu'elle avait exagéré son traumatisme dans le but de ne pas contribuer aux corvées !

« Qu'elle crève ! Bon débarras ! » grommela-t-il en attrapant son sac à dos crassé par la terre, pour en sortir une deuxième bouteille.

Dès ses douze ans, il l'avait fait participer à des rencontres organisées pour les jeunes gens de la contrée ; il ne fallait pas trop attendre pour les histoires de noces. Malheureusement, sa faiblesse naturelle était déjà connue de tous au point que certains la surnommaient la "souffreteuse". Ses terres, qui reviendraient à son futur époux, n'avaient même pas réussi à motiver quelques sérieux prétendants. Les habitants vivaient une passe difficile sur le plan financier et une propriété supplémentaire sans une femme pour aider à l'entretien, vendre les légumes au marché toute l'année, sous la pluie, le vent ou la neige, était une perte d'argent et de temps. Si encore Dimitri avait pu être assuré du décès de Hermione lorsqu'elle mettrait bas son premier bambin… ça aurait pu être jouable. Son veuf n'aurait eu qu'à se marier une nouvelle fois, choisir une gamine vigoureuse, bien du pays, qui élèverait son petit-fils et s'occuperait du domaine avec eux. Toutefois, cette peste aurait bien été fichue de rester en vie pendant longtemps, à ne rien pouvoir faire de ses dix doigts en ayant, en plus, besoin de remèdes hors de prix afin de continuer à l'emmerder en se rendant inutile !

« Elle est même pas culbutable ! » maugréa-t-il, en hoquetant sous l'ébriété.

Toutes les autres filles de son âge se faisaient déjà courser par leur petit voisin pour faire des galipettes dans les champs. Mais elle, personne ne voulait lui retrousser la jupette, pas même l'idiot du village ! Exceptée sa sacrée paire de roberts, elle n'était absolument pas le type des hommes du coin en étant maigrelette, blafarde avec les yeux éteints, la peau couverte de bleus tant elle marquait facilement, les cheveux laidement ondulés et secs comme de la paille. Ils devaient croire qu'ils s'en tireraient avec une saleté s'ils couchaient avec elle et risqueraient de lui ressembler ! Dimitri la nourrissait bien pourtant. Elle était de constitution maladive, tout simplement. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué depuis un an de la bazarder dans un des bordels qu'il fréquentait à la ville. S'ils étaient arrivés à faire quelque chose d'elle, là-bas, il aurait peut-être même fini par la sauter en tant que client, tiens ! Mais il n'en aurait certainement pas tiré de quoi se payer un repas et une bonne bouteille. Du fond de son cœur, il ne pensait sincèrement pas pouvoir un jour détester quelqu'un au point de vouloir sa mort… jusqu'à la lui donner. Mais c'était de sa faute si Maggy était décédée. Si elle ne s'était pas pointée, sa femme serait toujours vivante. Il en était persuadé.

Depuis de nombreuses années, la mafia sévissait dans les campagnes en cherchant à extorquer de l'argent aux agriculteurs. S'ils refusaient, ils voyaient leur ferme brûlée et leur investissement d'une vie réduit en cendres. A la suite de cela, plusieurs compagnies d'assurance s'étaient installées dans la ville la plus proche. En échange d'une cotisation mensuelle assez importante, elles leur garantissaient un dédommagement conséquent s'ils étaient frappés d'un tel désastre ; peu importait le temps de souscription. Ils en avaient donc pris une, en se serrant la ceinture toutes les fins de mois étant donné le poids des autres frais… et notamment à cause de ceux faits pour Hermione. Puis, il y avait trois ans, la santé de sa femme s'était visiblement détériorée. Maggy avait refusé de dépenser la moindre monnaie pour des médicaments qui lui auraient été salutaires, préférant réserver ça pour la môme et sa fragilité. Son épouse était convaincue qu'elle s'en sortirait avec des préparations faites maison, une bonne alimentation, une parfaite hygiène et pariait aussi sur sa résistance naturelle pour remonter la pente. La maladie avait finalement eu sa peau il y avait de ça presque un an. Il en avait été dingue. Autant de sacrifices pour une petite merdeuse, paresseuse, qui resterait vieille fille et qui, comble de tout, n'était même pas de leur sang ! Pas étonnant que sa mère ait voulu s'en débarrasser !

« Tout ça pour rien ! cracha-t-il, en se rallumant une autre roulée. T'as vraiment été couillonne sur le coup, Maggy… » ajouta-t-il la voix empreinte de tristesse, d'amertume.

Avant toute cette histoire, il s'était pourtant un peu lié d'affection à Hermione. Non… Au fond, il l'avait bien aimée. En ce qui la concernait, elle semblait l'adorer et l'appelait même tendrement "_Papy Di_". Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu des roustes qu'il avait pu lui mettre et revenait à chaque fois en s'excusant. Elle était un peu comme un chiot que l'on pouvait secouer pour se calmer les nerfs et qui rampait sans hésitation vers son maître, en lui léchant la main et en agitant la queue de bonheur, quand ce dernier se montrait gentil juste après. Oui, elle était bien comme ça. Un simple chiot. D'une naïveté à vous faire vomir les tripes par moments. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les apprécier, son épouse et lui : elle n'avait rien d'autre au monde. Si elle avait été besogneuse, elle aurait pu être une brave gosse. Mis à part son côté benêt. D'ailleurs, ses occupations représentaient bien sa personnalité. Dans la cave, qu'il avait réaménagée pour lui créer « son petit coin à elle », elle passait ses journées à dessiner, à lire des histoires biaisées sur la réalité de la vie – le genre de contes de fées à la con avec un prince charmant aussi peu probable qu'un âne déféquant des pièces d'or –, ou des romans parlant de vampires bienveillants. Stupide. Elle avait même une petite peluche dont elle ne se séparait jamais et que sa femme lui avait offerte pour ses neuf ans. Son « doudou ». Un petit ange aux ailes blanches qu'elle avait recolorées en noir avec la teinture qu'utilisait Maggy pour redonner un aspect neuf à certains vêtements. Allez savoir pourquoi ! _Ca fait plus joli_, avait-elle dit.

« Un doudou à quinze ans ! C'est gerbant ! » railla-t-il.

Elle vivait et s'enfermait dans un monde imaginaire, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Dimitri. C'était peut-être sa façon à elle de s'échapper de l'évidence de sa misérable existence, de lui pardonner ses coups de colère qu'il reconnaissait être pires sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais elle croyait quoi cette godiche ? Qu'un beau jeune homme allait venir l'épouser et lui faire profiter de sa richesse en la baisant royalement ? Ca lui donnait envie de dégueuler ses boyaux tellement elle pouvait être idiote d'espérer en secret ces choses-là ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi _conne_ ? Ca le foutait hors de lui ! Tout, TOUT était de SA faute ! Il aurait dû la massacrer à coups de pelle sur la gueule quand elle était encore en couche-culotte, cette bâtarde ! Merde ! Voilà pourquoi il avait perdu les pédales un peu plus tôt ! A cause d'elle ! Encore ! Elle avait _encore_ cassé de la vaisselle aujourd'hui ; il l'avait _encore_ réprimandée en lui serrant légèrement le poignet ; elle avait _encore_ hurlé de douleur ; sa peau avait _encore_ trop marquée… Il avait tout _simplement_ été à bout.

Il l'avait traînée pour l'enfermer dans cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant, son coin à elle, la cave, pour éviter de craquer devant elle et être trop violent. Il l'avait poussée dans le dos pour la presser de descendre les quelques marches. Brutalement. Trop brutalement. Elle était tombée en avant et les avait dévalées en roulant sur elle-même, dans un cri, pour terminer inerte sur le sol. Il avait paniqué. Il l'avait peut-être tuée… Non, elle avait gémi de souffrance. _Encore_. Bon Dieu ! Si elle s'en sortait, la note serait salée ! D'autant plus si ce connard de docteur le balançait pour maltraitance ! Il l'avait prévenu quand elle était restée plâtrée à cause de… _sa ceinture_. Et à l'époque, il n'y avait pas encore toutes ces salopes de bonnes femmes qui montaient des associations de protection pour l'enfance dans tout le pays ! _Si cela se reproduit, je serais obligé de prévenir les autorités compétentes_, l'avait-il menacé, cet enfoiré de médecin. Le menacer ? Lui ? Lui qui avait recueilli cette geignarde et l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, lui achetant tous les remèdes dont elle avait besoin alors que Maggy était morte pour ne pas en avoir eu ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Merde ! Il avait laissé dépérir sa femme pour cette mioche !

« Va te faire foutre ! C'était la femme de ma vie ! Tu le sais, ça ? Hein ? Tu le sais, ça ? Tu m'entends, espèce de garce ? » s'époumona-t-il, en pleurant de rage.

Alors il avait eu peur. Eliminer les traces. Vite. Très vite. Hors de question pour lui les travaux forcés pendant plusieurs années, pour avoir malmené une saleté d'orpheline qui avait été la cause de la mort de son épouse. Non. Jamais. Eliminer les traces. Hermione serait incapable de remonter les petits escaliers. Elle avait eu l'air trop sonnée et blessée. Agir. Vite. Mettre le feu. Prétendre avoir été victime de chantage de la part de la mafia. Devant son refus, ces salauds avaient foutu le feu à sa baraque. Lui ? Il était parti en ville, sortir, s'amuser un peu, faire des distractions d'homme. La gosse ? Restée à la maison. Il veillait toujours à cloîtrer portes et fenêtres derrière lui. La cave ? Elle avait dû glisser dans les escaliers en voulant y aller pour lire un de ses bouquins et s'évanouir. Maladroite comme elle était. Fragile comme elle était. Tout le monde le savait de toute manière…

o O o

Seul. Désespérément seul. Draco avait réclamé une solitude dans ses appartements personnels, situés dans la partie nord du manoir familial, pour cette dernière soirée en tant que Carpathian. Dans quelques heures, cela ferait un jour entier qu'il avait eu cent ans. Cent ans… et un jour. Il était accoudé à son bureau, la main droite dans les cheveux, paupières closes, l'air grave. De ses doigts gauches, il remuait inlassablement la cuillère plongée dans un thé, censé l'apaiser, que sa mère lui avait fait apporter. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il soupira. Cette journée avait tout simplement été fort sinistre. Il avait senti le vide ténébreux pénétrer son âme, lentement, cruellement, remplaçant ses sentiments, le dépossédant inexorablement des émotions qu'il avait connues jadis. La réelle gaieté. Le bonheur d'être avec ses parents pour son anniversaire. Son amour pour eux. La joie qu'il aurait dû pareillement éprouver quand il avait ouvert son cadeau : deux magnifiques très petits sabres, richement décorés, dont les lames avaient été frappées du sceau des Malfoy. Pour les transporter, son père lui avait également offert leur étui dorsal en cuir noir, qui était constitué de fines sangles à passer sur chaque épaule et une dernière s'accrochant sur le devant, tel un sac à dos – les deux lanières supérieures s'entrecroisant au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Fixés solidement à ces dernières, les minces fourreaux disposés en croix avaient leur ouverture tournée vers le sol, de sorte que les manches discrets de ces armes arrivaient un peu au-dessus la taille. En empoignant ces fers sur leur ronde partie, il était possible avec le pouce de défaire les attaches en forme de bouton qui les retenaient afin de les délivrer et s'en servir, si besoin était. Le style d'équipement qui passait inaperçu sous une veste ou un manteau.

Draco les avait trouvés splendides, mais avait aussi estimé que ce présent était le summum de l'inconscience. Alors qu'il était à quelques heures de devenir un vampire sans coeur, ses géniteurs l'avaient armé. Etaient-ils fous ? _C'est pour mieux te défendre, car tes pouvoirs seuls ne suffiront sans doute pas si tu es pris dans une rixe avec quelques Vétalas, étant donné ta prochaine et nouvelle appartenance. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre et restons convaincus que tu la trouveras. Peu importe le nombre d'années,_ s'étaient-ils justifiés. Ils avaient décidément bien de trop confiance en lui et en ses chances de rencontrer sa partenaire de vie. Il était destiné à finir damné, point. C'était d'une telle évidence à ses yeux ! Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils être encore emplis d'espérance, de conviction, quand lui-même était désormais dépourvu de tout ceci ? Il ne la verrait jamais… Jamais. Elle n'existait pas encore… ou n'était plus. Et si par miracle il arrivait à la rencontrer, vampire dénué d'affectivité qu'il serait bientôt, il serait bien fichu de la tuer lors du rituel, tant ses gestes seraient empreints d'une violence exacerbée par sa faim et son comportement de mâle en rut. Il serait incapable de se contrôler si tel était le cas, comme tous les Vétalas en pleine cérémonie d'accouplement. Peu d'âmes soeurs avaient survécu à un rite d'union avec un des précités. Elles en étaient presque toutes mortes. Alors quoi ? Il la découvrirait, éprouverait des sentiments nouveaux, pour mieux l'achever de par sa vétalasienne agressivité et son insensibilité ? Autant se faire trancher la tête dans l'instant. Il préférait crever dans la minute, plutôt que de connaître ces émotions que l'on ressentait après avoir tué la femme de sa vie. Ces émotions ignorées qui lui faisaient terriblement peur de par leur amplitude.

_J'ai peur._

Son cœur fit soudainement un bond dans sa poitrine. Le Carpathian ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait, tétanisé. Quelle était cette voix qui s'était immiscée dans son esprit ? D'où venait-elle ? A qui appartenait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Il cessa de respirer, comme pour ne se concentrer que sur cette voix qui s'était insinuée en lui. Une femme… non, une jeune fille plutôt. Mais elle lui était définitivement inconnue. Comment était-ce possible ? Les seuls individus qui pouvaient franchir ses barrières mentales et converser avec lui par ce biais étaient les membres de sa famille, ou bien encore des proches qui avaient eu son autorisation pour accéder à ses pensées – bien qu'il était en mesure de les bloquer quand il le souhaitait. La seule, l'unique personne au monde qui avait le don naturel d'outrepasser ses règles primaires était… une Life Mate. Il sentit son organe vital principal s'accélérer brutalement, être au bord de l'explosion ; ses doigts se crispèrent dans sa blonde chevelure ; une sorte de courant électrique lui parcourut l'échine ; une onde lui traversa le corps de long en large, éveillant tous ses sens, le forçant à être aux aguets, tandis que le moindre centimètre de sa peau paraissait se hérisser sous cette sensation.

_Où es-tu ?_ lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de temps. Oubliées les présentations d'usage, car lorsqu'il serait Vétalas, leur âme n'auraient plus le pouvoir de s'entretenir à distance. Et c'était sa Life Mate, il en était certain ; il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était enfin entrée en contact avec lui, à quelques heures du terme de sa vie de Carpathian. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela réalisable ! L'espoir réchauffa une seconde son être glacé par la désolation. Mais, bien vite, ce dernier fit place à une épouvante sans nom quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'obtenait point de réponse. Il ne s'était jamais heurté à ce sentiment véritablement accablant, écrasant.

_Parles-moi !_ ordonna-t-il.

_Je vais mourir…,_ lança-t-elle, sans vraiment s'adresser à lui en particulier, car elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que ses pensées l'avaient touché, lui, ni l'avoir entendu.

_Où es-tu bon sang ?_ réitéra-t-il.

_Il veut me tuer…_, ajouta-t-elle de façon presque inaudible, manifestement en larmes, apeurée et sérieusement choquée.

En se focalisant sur elle, sur le timbre de sa voix, Draco devina qu'elle était mi-humaine, mi-Carpathianne, sans réussir à déceler pour autant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle devait être trop éloignée de lui, sûrement dans une campagne reculée, et le fait qu'elle ne fût pas de sang pur devait expliquer son incapacité à communiquer avec lui auparavant. Sa détresse devait avoir porté au paroxysme ses aptitudes psychiques jusque-là endormies. Sa _profonde _détresse. Une haine, une animosité féroce et une rage démesurée s'emparèrent alors de lui. Maintes et vaines fois, il exigea qu'elle lui dît son emplacement, l'identité de celui qui voulait l'assassiner, afin de venir immédiatement la secourir. S'il partait à sa recherche maintenant, sans jamais briser ce lien mental, il pourrait parvenir à la localiser… et il ne donnait pas cher de l'homme qui souhaitait la mort de sa Life Mate. Il lui déchiquetterait les membres un par un, lui enfoncerait une corne de taureau brûlante dans le fondement, l'éventrerait finement pour lui faire ravaler son intestin, réduirait son visage en bouillie, puis il le dépècerait vivant et disperserait ses morceaux de chair aux quatre vents. Mais une atroce inquiétude l'étouffa subitement devant ce silence des plus insoutenables et des plus meurtrissants. Il agonisa littéralement en étant confronté à l'absence de ses paroles.

_Où diable es-tu donc ? Réponds-moi !_ hurla-t-il mentalement, en proie à une frayeur abominablement angoissante.

o O o

« Papy Di… » souffla l'adolescente du bout des lèvres, traumatisée, en hoquetant sous les pleurs.

Plongée dans un état second, le teint livide, sans ciller, les prunelles figées et rivées sur le mur en face d'elle, allongée sur des coussins en serrant contre sa poitrine son petit doudou, Hermione restait là, sans bouger, dans l'attente d'une mort inévitable. Elle avait basculé en avant. Elle avait crié. Elle souffrait en plusieurs endroits. Papy Di l'avait regardée, sans mot dire, et avait refermé la porte derrière elle comme pour éloigner de sa raison le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire en la poussant trop brutalement. Elle lui aurait pourtant pardonné ; elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle savait qu'il avait voulu la soustraire à sa colère qui menaçait d'éclater violemment quand il était dans cet état. Elle tremblait maintenant. Face à la terreur que serait prochainement son calvaire dans cet incendie, quelques gouttes d'urine s'étaient échappées de son corps sans qu'elle réalisât cependant, étant trop ébranlée par la situation. Elle rejouait en boucle dans sa tête la scène qui s'était déroulée quand elle était encore étendue au pied des escaliers, après être tombée et avoir repris connaissance. Elle avait très vite compris que la maison était en feu et s'était alarmée. Malgré ses blessures, elle avait pu se redresser sur ses coudes et avait alors surpris Papy Di en train de condamner la petite fenêtre de la cave, qui donnait sur le jardin en pente, en l'obstruant avec divers objets assez lourds et de taille imposante. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à bouger les jambes à la suite de sa chute et n'envisageait plus de grimper les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, devenu bientôt propriété des flammes. Etant à basse hauteur, elle aurait pu atteindre la fenêtre pour s'enfuir en essayant de se hisser avec les bras sur un carton disposé en-dessous, si Papy Di n'avait pas délibérément placé des obstacles devant cette ouverture.

Hermione avait été submergée par de violentes émotions en prenant conscience que son parent adoptif, qu'elle aimait tendrement, cherchait à la tuer, voulait la faire mourir de cette façon. Brûlée vive. Son visage s'était décomposé de stupeur. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé de concevoir l'impensable, pour finalement ne plus se voiler la face en le voyant à l'œuvre, en l'observant faire de cette cave un piège mortel. Elle avait hurlé son surnom jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Ses joues s'étaient recouvertes de larmes. Son cœur avait volé en mille morceaux. Une incommensurable affliction avait ravagé son être, entamant une destruction que le brasier finirait en calcinant sa peau. Elle ne savait plus le temps qu'elle était restée ainsi, abattue, véritablement terrassée et catastrophée, à regarder sa seule issue de secours se transformer en porte définitivement close sous ses yeux sidérés. Qu'avait-elle fait de si monstrueux pour mériter un tel sort ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si affreux ? Pourquoi voulait-il se débarrasser d'elle, la faire souffrir de cette manière ?

Elle ne parvenait même pas à éprouver de haine. Non. Elle était complètement dévastée de l'intérieur. Anéantie. Elle avait cherché une explication à ce rejet qui avait poussé Papy Di à la projeter dans les affres de la mort. Un sentiment de culpabilité avait alors rongé son âme. Il avait dû la haïr pour sa faiblesse naturelle, son existence en elle-même. Il avait dû la considérer responsable de la mort de sa femme ; comme si elle ne s'était pas déjà fait suffisamment de reproches à l'époque. Car selon elle, Maggy était uniquement décédée par sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'autant de médicaments, s'ils n'avaient pas été obligés de faire de si grandes dépenses pour elle, sa "_Mamy_" serait encore parmi eux. Elle aurait pu se faire prescrire un traitement pour guérir s'il leur était resté un peu plus d'argent. Tout, tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait été qu'un fardeau. Voilà pourquoi elle leur avait toujours témoigné de l'amour en retour, voilà pour quelles raisons elle avait toujours pardonné à Papy Di sa brutalité et davantage depuis la disparition de Mamy. Elle ne valait rien. Il avait raison. Elle était donc abandonnée pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. En conséquence, fataliste et vaincue, elle avait fini par ramper jusqu'aux coussins disposés dans son "petit coin lecture". Elle avait enlacé la peluche que Mamy lui avait offerte… et s'était résignée. Nul ne viendrait la sauver.

Une épaisse fumée, presque noire, s'insinua lentement sous la porte de la cave, descendant les escaliers en glissant sur le bois avec machiavélisme. Telle une chose vivante agissant avec perfidie, elle avança vers la jeune fille pour l'assassiner de ses composants. Elle pénétra ses narines et lui arracha de violentes quintes de toux en emplissant petit à petit ses poumons de ses mortelles émanations. Sa sœur de vapeur, la claire fumée, se chargea quant à elle de se répandre dans l'entièreté de la pièce pour parachever son œuvre funeste. Impatiente de tuer, la brume ténébreuse voulait s'emparer de cette victime bien avant que sa mère, Flamme de l'Enfer, ne vînt se nourrir de ce corps en le carbonisant. Le sinistre incendie fit ensuite entendre son chant caverneux et réjoui en provoquant des bruits inquiétants, des craquements retentissants dans l'ensemble de l'habitation. Des statuettes en plastique fondirent, revêtant une apparence dégoulinante et écoeurante. Le moindre tissu s'embrasa. Des fenêtres éclatèrent sous la fournaise. Des poutres menacèrent de s'effondrer. Le feu impétueux régnait en maître dans cette demeure.

_Où diable es-tu donc ? Réponds-moi !_

Nauséeuse, Hermione toussa douloureusement en crachant du sang. Sa respiration se fit abominablement bruyante. Dans sa tourmente, son agonie, elle réalisa que ces paroles empreintes de frayeur avaient surgi _dans_ sa tête et ne pouvaient être autrement que le fruit d'une subite divagation. Elle avait donc touché le fond, en proie maintenant à la déraison. L'air pur lui manqua cruellement. Chaque inspiration devint source d'atroces souffrances. Sa vue se brouilla. Son esprit se ferma doucement à la vie. Son essence vitale sembla se détacher de sa personne. Et dans un ultime élan de réactivité, elle blottit tendrement sa peluche contre elle.

_Mon ange aux ailes noires…_, furent ses dernières pensées perçues par son âme sœur inconnue, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

o O o

A genoux devant la fenêtre, Draco hurla sous ses pleurs pour évacuer son incomparable meurtrissure. Son corps fut secoué par de brusques spasmes. Il se griffa durement les joues et cria de chagrin, à nouveau. Brisé. Il était définitivement brisé. Longtemps, il avait supplié sa Life Mate de communiquer encore avec lui. En vain. L'angoissant néant avait été sa seule réponse. Il l'avait perdue. Elle avait dû périr, seule, exterminée par un humain dont il ne savait malheureusement pas l'identité pour le massacrer impitoyablement à son tour en représailles. Fou de rage, malade de fureur, il avait fracassé tous les meubles de sa chambre, jeté avec virulence contre le mur tous les objets qui lui étaient tombés sous la main. L'épouvantable désespoir s'était ensuite engouffré au plus profond de sa chair, lui donnant le sentiment de faire mourir chacune de ses cellules, chaque recoin de son âme. Il regarda alors la lune, témoin de sa tragédie, et lui demanda en hurlant de douleur pour quelles raisons cela lui était-il arrivé. Pourquoi lui avait-elle été ainsi ôtée, à seulement quelques heures de l'achèvement de son existence en tant que Carpathian ? Pourquoi le torturer de cette manière, quand lui-même dans sa présente veulerie n'était plus capable de se trancher la gorge pour en finir et la rejoindre ? Il se pencha en avant et régurgita son effroyable abattement. Il hoqueta violemment en laissant ses larmes se mêler au sang sur son visage. Son calvaire moral le fit pousser de déchirants gémissements. Rien. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ni la venger. Ni jamais plus être aimé d'elle. Il voulut instantanément succomber à son mal. Il s'allongea finalement sur le parquet, vidé de l'intérieur, propulsé dans les abysses de l'horreur. La lumière de sa vie venait d'être sacrifiée par la démence d'un homme. Il lui avait arraché son espérance substantielle. Son unique raison d'exister l'avait quitté, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Et il ne connaissait même pas son prénom…

Subissant son drame comme le plus inqualifiable des supplices, il ne se doutait pas que, quelque part, quatre Vétalas observaient l'individu surnommé Papy Di, cause de son infortune. Attirés par cette maison en flammes, ils s'étaient placés non loin de ce dernier et lisaient ses pensées dignes d'un aliéné. Fait étrange, ils n'arrivaient pas cependant à pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne finît par s'évanouir. Mais ils en avaient assez appris sur leur situation en s'immisçant dans la tête du fermier.

« Et après l'on ira dire que seuls les Vétalas sont adeptes de la cruauté ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, avec ironie. Preuve en est que non. Cet humain nous égalerait presque ! » conclut-il en riant.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Draco contempla longuement de ses prunelles malintentionnées la jeune captive, nue, un torchon enfoncé dans la bouche et les yeux bandés. Les poignets liés dans le dos, elle était allongée sur une couverture à terre et recroquevillée en chien de fusil. Elle paraissait être encore inconsciente, tandis que l'homme à ses côtés – son parent adoptif, d'après ce que lui avait dit ses camarades – implorait leur grâce, leur proposant même de faire de sa fille, Hermione, ce que bon leur semblerait en échange. Voilà qui les avait fait amplement se railler de lui. Ces hommes étaient parfois si lâches ! S'ils étaient en danger, ils n'hésitaient pas à négocier leur vie contre celle de leurs femmes, les abandonnant sans vergogne. Certains n'avaient véritablement aucun respect pour les femelles de leur propre espèce. Cela était sans conteste dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé l'horrible sensation qu'était l'affligeante solitude, ni l'importance que pouvait avoir une Life Mate dans leur existence. Raison de plus pour les Vétalas d'agir sans nulle gêne. L'ancien Carpathian secoua donc légèrement du pied le corps de leur prisonnière, afin de vérifier son état, et réalisa qu'elle était totalement éveillée en la voyant subséquemment trembler tel un petit animal effrayé. Il sourit avec sadisme. Le reste de la nuit allait être douloureusement interminable pour cette fraîche humaine.

Ne parvenant pas à pénétrer les pensées de la jeune fille, ses complices avaient préféré l'aveugler avec un linge et l'empêcher de parler, si cette dernière avait recouvert ses esprits avant qu'ils n'eussent eu le temps d'arriver aux catacombes. Hors de question qu'elle eût pu attirer l'attention sur eux en appelant à l'aide ou reconnaître un jour le chemin qui menait à leur lieu de résidence. S'ils ne pouvaient s'immiscer dans la tête de l'adolescente ils n'avaient, par conséquent, pas la capacité de lui ordonner mentalement de se taire et de les suivre sans rechigner en oubliant le trajet effectué. Bien que ce phénomène leur eût paru singulier, ils avaient quand même décidé de l'emmener avec eux, n'ayant pas réussi à attraper une autre proie de ce sexe un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Considérant sa très grande fragilité et ne désirant pas risquer de se mettre en porte-à-faux en la tuant de leurs mains, ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord de réserver son entière exclusivité à Draco, sang inclus, comme cadeau pour sa nouvelle appartenance vétalasienne. Personne ne viendrait lui réclamer des comptes pour s'être défoulé sur celle-ci, jusqu'à peut-être l'achever, étant donné son rang au sein du clan des Malfoy. Ses parents se chargeraient indubitablement d'étouffer l'affaire. Forts de cette conviction, les vampires avaient estimé que ladite Hermione, ainsi dévêtue, lavée et soumise par la peur, serait un véritable morceau de choix pour leur compatriote, tandis qu'eux-mêmes s'amuseraient cruellement avec le dénommé Papy Di. Et ils avaient été ravis quand le concerné les avaient chaleureusement remerciés pour leur geste, au point de le gratifier du privilège unique de ce fluide sanguin féminin sans avoir besoin de les soudoyer pour ce faire. En effet, rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient de céder complètement et gratuitement leur saisie, à moins que cela ne fût pour souhaiter la bienvenue à quelqu'un dans leur vaste tribu.

« Profites-en mon ami, elle est toute à toi ! s'exclama l'un des précités. Mais n'oublie pas ce que nous t'avons dit : elle est d'une extrême faiblesse. Tu devras malheureusement y aller un peu trop doucement, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure dans l'instant.

— Je ne l'oublie pas ! répondit-il en souriant pernicieusement de plus belle, avant d'ouvrir et d'ôter son long manteau en cuir noir pour le déposer sur une chaise.

— Tu es venu en élégante tenue pour l'occasion ? demanda un autre en remarquant son costume noir à fines rayures blanches, rehaussé d'une cravate bleue raffinée.

— Parfaitement ! lança l'intéressé en s'allumant une cigarette. L'évènement de mes cent ans, et un jour, fêtés avec vous tous valait bien cette toilette, ne trouves-tu pas ?

— Assurément ! affirma celui-ci avant de rire. En outre, je suppose que tu es comblé par les avantages de ton présent ?

— Il faut avouer qu'elle possède une jolie poitrine pour une humaine, admit-il. Toutefois, j'ai d'ores et déjà décidé de son sort, continua-t-il en rejetant la fumée de son tabac. Partant de cela, vous pouvez commencer à lui creuser sa tombe. Car nul ne me fera de représailles et vous le savez aussi bien que moi… » conclut-il, froidement et implacablement.

L'ancien Carpathian déboutonna sa veste et s'agenouilla auprès de sa victime, son jouet de quelques heures. Dénué de pitié, il se massa le menton en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui faire. Boire son hymen, bien évidemment, la violer, encore et encore, lui faire mal, la faire souffrir, la mutiler, l'entendre hurler sous le calvaire imposé ; jouir de ses larmes, de ses cris, de ses prières pour stopper son indicible épreuve. En outre, il comptait lui infliger tout ceci en la laissant aveugle dans un premier temps. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas voir dans ces circonstances, que d'être forcé de rester dans l'ignorance visuelle absolue. Il n'y avait rien de plus effroyable pour une personne que de ne pas savoir qui la martyrisait, combien d'individus se délectaient de sa tourmente, ou bien dans quel endroit elle se trouvait. L'incertitude et la terreur briseraient la lucidité de sa captive. Draco ruinerait son corps autant que son esprit… et il adorait la perspective de cet acte. Il sentit la fascinante et malsaine excitation se dresser dans l'intimité de son pantalon. Il perçut sa substance vitale réagir, être en ébullition dans ses veines à l'idée d'assouvir ses néfastes fantasmes, d'être le chef d'orchestre de ce sordide concert de plaintes et de gémissements de douleur. Il n'allait plus se contenter de regarder avidement les monstrueux sévices administrés, comme il le faisait antérieurement ; il allait les exercer. Ces écoeurants traitements deviendraient composantes de son œuvre abjecte, de la matérialisation de sa nouvelle conviction qu'il réaliserait sur cette désignée, dont Hermione était le nom. En la lacérant, il dessinerait sur sa chair, tel un artiste pervers, la fresque de l'horreur primaire. Il extirperait sa haine des hommes, son intense rage, résultante des précédents évènements, en les ancrant profondément en elle, en plantant sa hargne dans le creux de son être. Il serait le maître d'une cérémonie fort macabre, dont les principes n'étaient plus régentés que par le culte de la savoureuse barbarie. Il était Vétalas.

Le jeune homme effleura l'extrémité d'un des Monts Charnels de l'adolescente pour la faire pointer tandis que sa propriétaire, transie d'effroi, frémissait considérablement à ce contact. Chose réussie, il sortit un briquet de sa poche, l'alluma, et l'approcha lentement de la finesse de sa poitrine. Elle sursauta et poussa un gémissement de frayeur, étouffé par son bandeau, en percevant une chaleur inconnue et tenta instantanément de s'en éloigner en glissant sur le côté. Le bourreau demanda alors un cendrier pour y déposer sa cigarette. Il augmenta ensuite la puissance et la grandeur de la flamme de son objet, puis il plaqua fermement au sol son souffre-douleur avant d'appliquer à nouveau son feu sur la petite saillie mammaire. Elle hurla. Les iris pétillants de scélératesse, il jubila en voyant des cloques émerger sur la peau de ce menu endroit, pour se transformer rapidement en morceau calciné à l'odeur si particulière. Elle se convulsa et essaya avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait de se soustraire à cette torture. Un Vétalas se jeta sur elle pour lui maintenir les jambes à terre. La seconde suivante, l'ancien Carpathian se débarrassa de son briquet et reprit sa cigarette pour l'écraser sans une once d'hésitation sur la cuisse féminine. Elle cria une dernière fois… et s'évanouit.

Il rit tel un diable et regarda le visage inerte de Hermione. Le linge qui la désavantageait dans sa capacité de voir était trempé de larmes. Il se moqua ouvertement de sa perte de connaissance, ironisant brièvement sur la vulnérabilité des humains. Si douillets et méprisables. Des poupées de plaisirs et matières à martyres ; ils n'étaient rien d'autre que cela dans son envie de nuire. Mais ses sarcasmes furent brusquement interrompus par l'exclamation de surprise du vampire qui l'avait aidé à immobiliser sa proie. Ses prunelles revêtirent la stupéfaction en découvrant que les plaies de celle-ci se creusaient littéralement d'elles-mêmes, inexplicablement et à une vitesse fulgurante, lui permettant de voir le fémur de la blessée et ravageant pareillement son sein déjà meurtri. Décontenancé, il cracha immédiatement, presque instinctivement, dans sa main pour apposer un peu de sa salvatrice salive sur les incompréhensibles et profondes percées engendrées par les préjudices physiques, de la même manière qu'il s'était guéri les griffures qu'il s'était faites au visage bien avant. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais encore vu ce genre de spectacle causé par quelques brûlures.

« Je veux bien croire que la faiblesse soit sa tare première, mais à ce point… » souffla-t-il, médusé, en fixant la peau de la jouvencelle redevenue indemne.

Nul ne sut trouver raison à ce phénomène. Toutefois, Draco comprit que, dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait guère la malmener avant ou pendant l'acte sexuel, au risque de se voir abuser d'un cadavre décharné. Peu importait finalement ; il la tuerait de ses supplices après l'avoir souillée. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur une table, puis il demanda à deux témoins de maintenir les jambes de la petite humaine largement séparées l'une de l'autre, le temps pour lui de récolter le nectar virginal. A cet instant précis, et après avoir apprécié la situation à son arrivée dans la loge, Fiakr se proposa de lui tenir sa coupe d'argent au plus près de l'intimité convoitée, lorsqu'il serait occupé à inciser finement l'hymen avec le petit couteau qu'il lui tendit. L'ancien Carpathian accepta sans délai et entreprit d'une main d'écarter les nymphes de ce vierge corps, tandis que son ami plaçait le précieux verre bien en dessous de l'endroit désiré. Mais ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement en apercevant furtivement la pure membrane de la belle, avant que le frais centenaire ne lui entravât la vue plongeante qu'il avait, en s'appliquant à déchirer minutieusement de sa lame le tissu organique. Fiakr sentit le mets délicieux se verser promptement dans le récipient et décida de rester silencieux lors de la manœuvre. Il avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment ; un très mauvais pressentiment. Voilà des siècles qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé cette désagréable sensation.

« C'est bon… J'en ai suffisamment pour le moment… » chuchota Draco avant de retirer ses doigts licencieux, de récupérer son fin vase et de s'éloigner.

Le maître des lieux ne put s'empêcher d'observer la féminité de l'adolescente, bien que sa vision fût obstruée par les portes de son inviolé sanctuaire que son complice avait relâchées. Néanmoins, ce qu'il vit le conforta dans sa certitude : le sang s'arrêta nettement de couler et, pourtant, l'hymen perforé était encore existant. C'était d'une évidence indiscutable. Or, les seules puretés capables de cesser leurs saignements à cette rapidité, mais également de se régénérer par elles-mêmes, étaient celles des Carpathiannes, car l'unique salive de leur Life Mate était apte à leur faire délivrer le miel vermeil orgastique jusqu'à complète disparition. Ces qualités faisaient partie intégrante de leur métabolisme, afin que le mâle puisse boire de ce rouge liquide, véritablement _vital_ lors du rituel d'accouplement et cela, même si la femelle avait dû subir quelques violences sexuelles au préalable. Et peu avant que le descendant des Malfoy ne brisât celle de cette jeune fille, il avait pu entrapercevoir sa manifeste épaisseur, typique aux femmes de leur espèce. Tous les individus présents dans cette pièce n'auraient en rien pu noter cette particularité − ou n'y auraient pas prêté attention, puisqu'en aucune façon ils n'avaient encore vu la céleste membrane d'une Carpathianne, contrairement à lui. En effet, Fiakr avait cette connaissance spécifique ayant déjà rencontré sa partenaire de vie et joui de son hymen. Malheureusement, Vétalas de son état qu'il était lors de l'union, il avait tué de sa virulence la lumière de son existence durant la relation charnelle ; annihilant subséquemment le cérémonial. Nombreuses avaient été les sombres années qu'il avait alors dû endurer. Mais nul mot il n'en avait à quiconque jamais touché.

« Je n'ai jamais vu d'humaine frêle comme celle-là ! s'exclama un vampire. Fiakr, tu aurais dû voir ce qu'un simple briquet et une cigarette ont pu occasionner sur elle. Des lésions hallucinantes !

— Ce n'est pas une humaine, répondit l'intéressé, et ce que tu viens de me révéler ne fait que le confirmer… C'est une Carpathianne. Une Hysaée, plus précisément, car je ne vois nulle empreinte maternelle sur son cou. Sa mère devait probablement être une humaine transformée et devenue aliénée, ajouta-t-il en reculant prudemment, l'esprit toujours tenaillé par une détestable impression. Voilà pourquoi vous n'arriviez pas à lire ses pensées avant de la capturer.

— Tu… Tu en es sûr ? demanda un autre avec stupeur.

— Oui… Du reste, puisqu'elle ne porte pas non plus de marque d'appartenance, j'en déduis qu'elle est **unclaimed**… (1) »

[**(1)**_** Note de l'auteur :**__ Carpathianne célibataire, non réclamée, non revendiquée, non clamée en tant que Life Mate par un vampire mâle pour s'unir à lui, à vie, en pratiquant le rituel d'accouplement._]

D'aucuns n'en revinrent pas. Une femelle de leur espèce, là, entre leurs mains, dans le secret de leurs catacombes et qui était, en plus, _unclaimed_ ! Une jeune fille pleinement libre et non sous la protection d'un quelconque buveur de sang ! Quand Draco s'émut un peu moins de cela, ayant déjà fréquenté des Carpathiannes, l'émerveillement sexuel gagna précipitamment ceux qui en voyaient une pour la première fois de leur vie… d'aussi près. Hypnotisés, les iris plongés dans l'examen détaillé de son épiderme, de ses courbes, ces derniers s'approchèrent de l'inconsciente et la touchèrent délicatement pour découvrir sa peau nue. L'un d'eux défit les bandeaux qui lui masquaient le visage et effleura ses paupières closes, sa bouche d'endormie, tandis qu'un autre s'aventurait sur son ventre. De par leur actuelle position, ils n'espéraient même plus qu'elle pût être leur hypothétique âme sœur ; le désespoir avait bien de trop rongé leur cœur. Mais ils étaient surexcités à l'idée de la posséder en cette soirée et songeaient dès lors à la conserver ici-bas.

Le descendant des Malfoy se tint à distance du petit attroupement. Adossé au mur en les contemplant, il jouait avec le menu couteau − qui lui avait servi à rompre la carmine membrane de leur captive –, en le faisant passer entre ses doigts à l'aide de son pouce, et agitait doucement de son autre main son récipient d'argent rempli du fluide divin. Il pouvait aisément saisir l'effervescence de ses compatriotes restés dans l'ignorance d'une telle opportunité et subodorait parfaitement que certains se refuseraient à la laisser partir. S'imaginer faire l'amour à une de leurs femelles était terriblement plaisant et ils ne comptaient pas perdre une pareille occasion. Le dévoilement de la réelle identité de leur invitée forcée avait été influent jusqu'à calmer leur besoin pressant de pratiquer quelques tortures en cette heure et, quoi qu'il en fût, nul n'avait envie de la faire souffrir au risque de la perdre et de ne plus pouvoir jouir de sa nocturne compagnie. Par ailleurs, tous savaient pertinemment qu'ils se devraient de lui apporter une grande attention et contrôler férocement avec elle leur violence, devenue naturelle, pour la maintenir en bonne santé et profiter ainsi de ses faveurs en privé. Cela serait immanquablement difficile à gérer, mais le jeu en valait fortement la chandelle puisque personne ne chercherait sérieusement après elle. Elle était à eux désormais.

Fiakr surveilla les Vétalas flatter tour à tour l'enveloppe charnelle de la Carpathianne sans connaissance. Encouragé par l'intuition de danger que sa conscience lui tonnait à présent, il se félicita intérieurement de n'avoir eu aucun contact direct avec la chétive. Quelque chose allait arriver, il le sentait dans sa chair bien qu'il ne pût en prédire le moindre évènement. Il se détourna d'eux pour s'intéresser à Draco, qu'il surprit en train d'humer, profondément, la substance incarnate de l'ingénue versée dans son verre avec un visible contentement. Celui-ci se redressa et se délecta encore une minute de ses agréables effluves avant de décider d'en priser quelques gorgées, en concentrant ses papilles sur le savoureux goût à venir. De ce fait, étant trop absorbé par sa dégustation, il ne nota guère que la jeune oiselle se remettait de son évanouissement parallèlement. Subitement, Fiakr le vit cesser de boire, être proche du vacillement en percevant l'innocence sanguine couler doucement dans sa gorge, clore les paupières et, une fois le mets avalé, pousser malgré lui un discret et reconnaissable gémissement d'extase, dont la sonorité fut presque entièrement recouverte par le cri d'effroi qu'exprima Hermione en distinguant de nombreuses mains posées sur elle. L'instant suivant, le nouveau centenaire présenta tous les aspects post-orgasmiques, telle l'apparente moiteur de son pantalon en dessous de la ceinture, et son état second, rehaussé par ses joues empourprées de bien-être, ne le fit pas réaliser que leur victime était maintenant parfaitement réveillée. En outre, elle était parvenue à faire fuir les doigts qui avaient osé la frôler en gesticulant brutalement sur la table, terrifiée, pour finir par réussir à se mettre à genoux, repliée sur elle-même, les poignets toujours liés dans le dos face au ciel et la poitrine serrée contre ses cuisses. Tremblante, apeurée, ses larmes se mirent à ruisseler de plus belle.

Le maître des lieux était le seul suffisamment éloigné pour assister aux deux scènes, les autres étant tous autour de la prisonnière. Quand il remarqua enfin la jugulaire de l'ancien Carpathian luire et s'iriser finement, il ouvrit grand les yeux et en fut consterné, car les intenses soupçons qu'il commençait à avoir envers lui depuis quelques secondes se vérifiaient rien que par cela. L'ayant déjà vécu avec feu son âme soeur, il savait que la première gorgée de l'intime et vermeille barrière de la précitée pouvait provoquer un orgasme, comme elle faisait ensuite briller la veine principale du mâle au niveau de son cou, signe que son organisme assimilait les informations reçues pour générer un liquide essentiel et correspondant aux besoins de la femelle. Tétanisé, concevant sur-le-champ la barbarie qui allait bientôt avoir lieu au moment où l'héritier des Malfoy comprendrait l'impensable, ses pupilles glissèrent de l'un à l'autre, de la Life Mate à son mâle prédestiné, dans l'insupportable attente de la Reconnaissance. Et par _Vétélas_, il remercia encore son instinct de n'avoir pas laissé d'empreinte olfactive sur la peau de la fragile en l'effleurant. Il aurait assurément signé son arrêt de mort dans des conditions épouvantables.

Complètement émoustillé par la félicité qu'il venait d'éprouver, Draco dévora le contenu de sa coupe en complétude et soupira de béatitude. Puis, l'air serein, il baissa machinalement la tête pour observer derechef ses partenaires d'orgie. Ce fut alors que son visage rencontra celui en pleurs de l'adolescente. Ce fut alors que ses prunelles croisèrent les siennes, pour être subséquemment et puissamment attirées par elles, ne pouvant se détacher de leur aura dégagée, l'empêchant même de battre naturellement des paupières. Brusquement, des nuances d'un caramel, somptueux et tentant, émergèrent au plus profond de ces iris qui le fixaient avec peu de retenue, en partant du centre vers l'extérieur. Quelques éclats de violet vinrent également pigmenter et resplendir au milieu de cette couleur qui prenait naissance sous son regard ébahi, abasourdi, incroyablement sidéré. Des couleurs… Du violet. Cette teinte qui ne se manifestait − aussi bien chez le vampire que chez la Carpathianne – que lorsque les deux futurs amants se _reconnaissaient_. Terrassé par cette révélation, son verre tomba dans un bruit perçant qui résonna aux oreilles de tous et dans l'ensemble de la pièce, pour continuer de rouler par terre et rompre ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Au fur et à mesure que sa vision revêtit les carnations de la réalité, du blanc crème de la peau de Hermione à l'auburn de ses cheveux ondulés, de l'acajou du mobilier sur lequel elle était agenouillée au gris plomb des cloisons, au fur et à mesure que des sentiments d'humanité refirent surface, sa respiration se précipita vivement, son cœur s'affola douloureusement et il ne put aucunement plonger ses yeux ailleurs que dans ceux de sa Life Mate. Sa _Life Mate_.

Il gémit violemment de souffrance, de détresse, de tourmente, en se rendant compte des mauvais traitements qu'il lui avait infligés, de la mort qu'il avait préméditée pour elle… lui qui s'était convaincu de son décès. Des gouttes d'un incommensurable et horrible chagrin perlèrent sur ses joues masculines. Il fut pris de nausées, d'interminables spasmes. Se tuer. Il avait envie de se trancher la gorge pour les actes immondes qu'il avait osé commettre à son endroit. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Tout à coup, il perçut la volonté de la jeune fille pénétrer son esprit. La terreur avait fini de parachever ses capacités psychiques sans qu'elle ne dût consciemment le saisir. Ils n'avaient plus le pouvoir de communiquer mentalement ensemble mais, en tant que partenaire de vie, elle avait la compétence ancestrale de lire les pensées de son mâle. Il émit un faible, un érotique ahan de ravissement en percevant cette caresse, cette main invisible le toucher de cette manière, chercher à lire en lui, au point qu'il chancela et dut prendre appui sur le mur dans son dos. Le premier contact, la première immixtion de ce type était toujours merveilleusement extatique pour un buveur de sang. Son être en frémit de volupté dans toute son étendue.

Un hurlement foudroyant se fit entendre, le ramenant à la raison. Elle avait hurlé en captant, grâce à ses habilités, les originelles intentions de Draco à son sujet. Elle larmoya, supplia, implora d'une voix chevrotante ces inconnus de ne pas l'achever. Elle ne put s'arrêter de pleurer, de suffoquer, le corps secoué par l'impulsivité de ses hoquets. Elle était une fois de plus anéantie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-on lui faire autant de mal ? Qu'avait-elle donc commis de si irréparable ? Son seul crime serait-il celui d'être née ? Tels furent les seuls mots qui envahirent alors son âme confuse. Elle ne se doutait pas que ses plaintes étaient affreusement insoutenables pour le principal intéressé qui lui était destiné, que l'abattement de l'avoir meurtrie le faisait déjà atrocement agoniser sur place. Les affres de l'angoisse s'engouffrèrent en elle en voyant les iris et l'entièreté des globes oculaires de ce dernier emprunter séance tenante la couleur de l'obscurité des plus parfaites, un noir sépulcral, traumatisant, avant que celui-ci ne fermât les paupières pour dissimiler aux autres ce phénomène. Hermione le surprit ensuite à taillader sa paume avec la petite lame qu'il tenait et éjecter en sa direction le flux sanguin qui s'en écoula. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête et cria brièvement à l'instant où la matière organique fut projetée sur elle… et une douce chaleur se propagea littéralement, et de façon incompréhensible, _**sur**_ elle. Sa peau rayonna, comme si une multitude de diamants violacés avaient été déposés à même son épiderme. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ceci était un bouclier protecteur créé pour résister à quiconque voudrait la blesser, la saigner, ou simplement la frapper, en métamorphosant son enveloppe charnelle à l'instar d'une pierre : dure et solide. Juste après, la Carpathianne ouït plusieurs grognements agressifs provenant des personnes qui l'entouraient, tandis que celles-ci assassinaient de leurs prunelles son vis-à-vis à la blonde chevelure. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser sous la panique. Son souffle était considérablement et péniblement saccadé. Elle fut persuadée qu'elle allait trépasser rien qu'à cause de cette cruelle épreuve physique. La tension environnante était montée à son comble. Puis elle vit celui qui était son ignoré compagnon empoigner quelque chose dans son dos. Les seules secousses de sa respiration féminine, bruyante et irrégulière, emplirent ses oreilles de leurs répercussions. Un homme se rua subitement sur le récent centenaire. Deux petits sabres fendirent l'air et les murs… explosèrent.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

oO§ Dark Prince §Oo

o O o

L'animosité s'empara de Draco, réclamant sa fielleuse part de représailles, de violences exacerbées comme l'était sa présente impétuosité. L'entièreté de ses globes oculaires devint à l'image de son actuel état d'esprit : incarnant la couleur ébène de la haine. Ses canines s'allongèrent, faisant office d'armes perçantes. La brume vengeresse dénommée furie s'imposa maîtresse de son âme meurtrie et vociféra sa scélératesse. Mais avant de la libérer de ses chaînes, de la délivrer de cette prison qu'était son corps, il saigna sa paume et lança sur sa promise un peu de son fluide vital pour la protéger du moindre mal. La bête d'antan qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla alors intégralement et se mit à rugir de rage en exigeant son affranchissement dans l'instant. Son effroyable ire commença ensuite à suinter de sa peau, permettant aux autres mâles de parfaitement la saisir. L'essence même de son épouvantable colère s'exhala dans l'ensemble de la pièce, frôlant l'enveloppe charnelle des vampires pour se déclarer à eux, pénétrant leurs narines pour les défier de son agressivité.

L'atmosphère se fit électrique, oppressante, angoissante ; des petits cailloux se soulevèrent du sol, portés par les ailes du puissant courroux de l'ancien Carpathian qui était à son apogée. La pernicieuse effervescence de son être, son corrosif bouillonnement, s'extirpèrent enfin de lui et augmentèrent la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés, la rendant ainsi étouffante. Les Vétalas, véritablement provoqués par ce comportement et ne tolérant pas l'idée que Hermione leur fût arrachée, relaxèrent leur propre véhémence et se préparèrent à l'attaquer ; l'odeur de la combativité s'échappant de chaque pore de leur épiderme, accompagnée de leurs grognements. Tuer ou être tué, telle fut la sentence tacitement prononcée par le nouveau centenaire après avoir découvert sa Life Mate ; il n'y aurait pas de blessés, nul épargné parmi ceux qui avaient osé la toucher. Les murs en tremblèrent et s'ajustèrent soudainement au rythme cardiaque de Draco. Ils bougèrent, battirent visiblement en suivant les pulsations de son cœur de façon résonnante, assourdissante, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Le précité devina le sceau de sa famille, celui des Malfoy, gravé sur la lame de ses sabres, se mettre à luire d'un rouge vif, dégageant une sorcellerie qui l'aiderait dans sa tâche, dans sa volonté d'éradiquer ces vies. Ses fines épées furent prêtes à être employées et n'attendirent plus que lui. Il empoigna leur manche dans son dos et défit de ses pouces les attaches qui les avaient jusque-là maintenues captives de leur étui. Il ôta les voiles de chair, qui masquaient l'entière noirceur de ses yeux, en relevant les paupières afin de braver avec son ténébreux regard ses opposés audacieux. Un premier arrogant se précipita sur lui et, à la seconde où les fers de l'ancien Carpathian brisèrent l'air pour trancher la tête et le buste du hargneux, toutes les cloisons murales s'éventrèrent littéralement, cédant sous la pression de cette prodigieuse manifestation de pouvoirs.

Hermione hurla en voyant l'horrible spectacle et ne put s'empêcher de fixer cet individu, abattu en trois morceaux bien distincts, s'effondrer avec lourdeur et dans un bruit écoeurant quand les visqueuses entrailles du décédé se déversèrent à terre. Elle en fut immédiatement prise de haut-le-coeur. Brusquement, des bras l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent promptement hors de la loge, sans autre forme de procès. Elle cria et larmoya derechef, implorant encore la grâce de ceux qu'elle ne qualifiait plus autrement que par les termes de meurtriers aliénés. Ses plaintes de détresse résonnèrent dans les couloirs sombres et étroits de ce lugubre endroit. L'inévitable sentiment que sa mort prochaine serait la seule issue de cette malsaine entrevue, domina royalement dans son esprit confus. Sa vue n'était plus, trop troublée par ses pleurs diffus. Sa raison se tut. Sa conscience ne lui fit plus qu'entrapercevoir une unique et incompréhensible image d'espoir : son ange aux ailes noires.

Tel un tigre, Draco poussa un feulement des plus fulminants en voyant deux misérables lombrics agripper l'adolescente, _**sa**_ propriété, et s'enfuir avec elle tandis qu'il se faisait encercler, un troisième sur leurs talons pour garantir leur escapade. Cet acte ne fit qu'accroître une fureur dans laquelle il s'enfonça sur-le-champ. Un détail, toutefois, ne le fit pas s'angoisser pour elle : la protection avait fonctionné à merveille puisque les deux futurs exécutés avaient été surpris en touchant leur proie et en constatant sa dureté extérieure. Cet enchantement ne durerait cependant pas éternellement ; il se devait donc d'expédier prestement tous ces gêneurs dans l'autre monde. A brûle-pourpoint, trois prétendants au suicide se risquèrent à le combattre. En un millième de seconde, le concerné pourfendit les bras tendus vers lui de son premier assaillant, dans un geste net et précis, et plongea une lame dans le torse de chacun des deux autres. Directement, il happa la gorge du partiellement découpé, qui criait sa douleur, pour y planter ses crocs pointus avec vigueur et serra les poings autour de ses armes en bandant tous ses muscles, lorsqu'il sentit les transpercés tenter de les retirer. Ses canines creusèrent et déchirèrent un large quartier de chair du double manchot, le laissant conséquemment s'écrouler dans un bain de sang. Le sceau de sa famille, qui marquait ses sabres, se mit en action et ses émanations magiques provoquèrent aux infortunés d'insupportables convulsions.

La dernière chose qui sortit de leur bouche fut une petite partie de leurs boyaux avant que leur corps n'éclatât en mille morceaux. Puis, recouvert de restes vampiriques des pieds à la tête, l'ancien Carpathian ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et menaça de ses fielleuses œillades, ainsi que de ses grognements, les spectateurs de la boucherie en gardant toujours entre les dents une pièce de viande sanguinolente, dont on pouvait distinguer les cordes vocales et une portion des jugulaires du trépassé démembré. Le père de Hermione, tout bœuf qu'il était, beugla de terreur et, de son côté, Fiakr décida de ne pas séjourner plus longtemps, abandonnant ses névrosés de compatriotes qui pensaient avoir une chance quelconque sur le nouveau centenaire. Il saisit alors le manteau en cuir du précité et s'en alla discrètement, partant à la recherche de la prisonnière.

Ne prêtant guère attention à l'humain qui exprimait bruyamment sa peur de mourir, le descendant de la lignée régente jaugea un bref moment ses adversaires qui s'apprêtaient à bondir. Tenant compte de leur supériorité en nombre, il conclut dans sa violente acrimonie qu'user encore − et pleinement − des pouvoirs légués par son clan, serait une finalité des plus diligentes et victorieuses. Il n'était pas là afin de prouver sa valeur dans un combat loyal, mais bien pour récupérer une Life Mate privée de son mâle. Séance tenante, il recracha le bout flasque de gorge qu'il avait entre les lèvres et brandit ses minces épées au-dessus de lui, pour les faire se croiser à même l'empreinte incarnate familiale. A l'instant où les Vétalas se jetèrent sur lui, une énergique onde d'un bleu céleste et brillant fit son apparition pour se diriger impitoyablement vers ses attaquants. Elle freina en les rencontrant de plein fouet et les figea dans leur élan, entamant cruellement un dépeçage qui serait absolu, comme ils poussèrent des hurlements presque déformés par une ineffable souffrance en percevant leur être se faire déchiqueter férocement. Subitement, la vague destructrice reprit de la vitesse et acheva sa besogne inexorable dans un tumulte sans égal, propulsant les fragments de ses victimes sur les débris des murs, sur le plafond et dans les salles désertes adjacentes.

Nul ne survit à cela, excepté le déclencheur de ce terrassant phénomène. Satisfait de ce massacre, celui-ci sortit en laissant après lui les fractions éparses des vaincus − des os, des globes oculaires, des langues, des doigts, des oreilles et autres parcelles corporelles –, glisser lentement vers le sol et tomber en émettant un son typique à leur matière, molle ou solide. Aucunement affecté par tout ceci et d'autant plus déterminé, il concentra son odorat pour suivre sa femelle à la trace. La lumière de sa vie. La plus pure clarté qui pût jamais exister dans l'aveuglante et redoutable obscurité qui, de lui, avait pour l'heure triomphé. Celle qui saurait tarir de son essence vitale sa soif présumée insatiable. Celle qui saurait éteindre le feu qui, dans le creux de son ventre, avait germé. Une douceur non soumise à la saveur exquise ; un brin de délicatesse dans son royaume gouverné par une actuelle scélératesse. Son âme sœur, tout simplement, comme il en fut perpétuellement depuis la nuit des temps.

Tout à coup, Draco entendit les bruits de pas d'un résidant des catacombes qui arrivait en courant, alerté par le tapage. Le malchanceux eut à peine le temps de lui faire face au détour d'un couloir qu'il se retrouvait déjà à genoux, embroché par les fers du premier. Malgré la peine physique, il se stupéfia gravement en assistant impuissant à l'incandescence des objets aiguisés, avant de vomir ses intestins et d'exploser. Indifférent, son assassin continua son avancée sans une once de sensibilité ou d'émotions suscitées par cette œuvre barbare, semblant doté d'une effrayante et implacable maîtrise de soi. Ce dernier se pressa en humant l'approche de son but. Il parcourut donc les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Hermione en accélérant la cadence, la frénésie remontant aussitôt en lui, pour s'engouffrer sans prévenir dans une loge en se précipitant violemment sur une de ses veilles relations. Celle-ci se tourna instantanément vers lui et, alors qu'elle tendait une main comme pour le stopper, une barrière d'air indiscernable fut lancée brutalement sur l'enragé. L'ancien Carpathian, le regard plus que jamais noir de rancœur et d'hostilité, résista et lutta pour se rendre au plus près de celui qu'il était résolu à exterminer, faisant fi du souffle glacial tout juste créé qui lacérait ses vêtements et lui brûlait atrocement la peau.

_Calme-toi ! Je ne l'ai pas touchée !_ cria Fiakr mentalement à l'intéressé. _Tu pourras l'examiner par toi-même et me tuer le cas échéant ! Mais je n'interromprai pas ma sorcellerie tant que tu ne te seras pas un minimum ressaisi !_ continua-t-il, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse. _Observe à droite, j'ai éliminé ceux qui te l'avaient enlevée !_

Le concerné se plia amèrement à cet ordre ; le maître des lieux étant, de par son âge et sa force, bien supérieur à lui − mais non invincible. En constatant l'amoncellement de chairs vampiriques dans un angle, que l'on aurait dit vulgairement broyées, l'acharné conclut de la crédibilité de son vis-à-vis et accepta de s'adoucir. Il émit un bref grognement de soulagement lorsque le vent cuisant disparut et ne fit pas un mouvement, toujours aux aguets. Considérant prudemment cette accalmie, son camarade s'écarta et lui désigna celle qu'il réclamait impatiemment, cachée derrière lui dans une petite alcôve. Draco, la respiration courte, se hâta de s'agenouiller auprès de sa belle tremblante et recroquevillée sous son manteau, puis il flaira à quelques centimètres d'elle et vérifia ainsi l'affirmation précédente : seul son vêtement en cuir était mêlé aux effluves personnels de son ami ; il ne l'avait pas effleurée. Ardemment désireux de quitter cette place et de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle dans un espace confiné, il remit ses armes dans leur fourreau et se préparait à la prendre dans ses bras quand un linge humide lui atterrit brusquement sur le coin du nez.

_Tu ferais bien de te nettoyer un peu la figure, tu vas lui faire peur !_ lui conseilla Fiakr, en pensées, légèrement amusé par ses bougonnements de mécontentements.

Ledit bougon se frotta sommairement le visage, bien de trop pressé de se retirer, n'ôtant que de manière très expéditive toute la crasse sanguine dont il était enduit.

_Par Vétalas ! Mais tu es encore recouvert de tripes ! Mets-toi debout que je t'en débarrasse un peu ! _

Bien qu'agacé par ceci, l'héritier du clan des Malfoy se soumit à sa volonté et alla jusqu'à l'aider à se défaire des lambeaux de feu son haut, sans perdre de vue une seconde sa Life Mate. Néanmoins, son attention fut désagréablement détournée par le grand seau d'eau froide que lui envoya son acolyte en pleine face − afin de le laver plus radicalement –, le faisant derechef grogner d'irritation farouchement.

« Oui, bon… Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta délicate ! se moqua gentiment et ouvertement son compagnon, soignant ensuite avec sa propre salive les plus vilaines blessures qu'il lui avait infligées avec sa magie. Suis-moi, reprit-il, je vais te guider vers une sortie plus discrète. »

Le nouveau centenaire ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de récupérer Hermione. Un genou à terre, il se pencha et passa un bras sous ses fines jambes et un autre dans son dos, avant de la blottir contre lui. Craintive, les joues baignées des perles du chagrin accrues par la peur, elle frémit extrêmement à ce contact et gémit faiblement, les paupières closes, serrant entre ses mains l'habit noir qui protégeait sa nudité pour s'assurer de son maintien. Son esprit avait fermé ses portes au passé pour ne plus songer qu'au présent, triant également les informations reçues et lui évitant dès lors de sombrer dans la folie. Ses origines carpathiannes avaient jugé trop vulnérable sa part d'humanité et avaient instinctivement imposé leur dominance pour ne point la faire chuter dans les abîmes de la démence. Elle comprit seulement qu'on souhaitait la transporter loin de cet endroit, loin de tout ce qui lui avait inspiré tant d'épouvante. Le souffle chaud de celui qui l'étreignait caressait régulièrement sa peau, comme s'il ne cessait de la contempler. Elle ne fut pas dérangée par les secousses engendrées par sa course, tant l'inconnu paraissait vouloir l'en prémunir. Son odeur masculine l'entoura et lui fut remarquablement rassurante, enivrante… divine ; les battements de son cœur furent à eux seuls une invitation au sommeil en douceur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit les gouttes de pluie glisser sur son être et l'air frais balayer ses cheveux : ils étaient dehors. L'adolescente n'eut pas connaissance des paroles muettes que le dénommé Fiakr adressa à celui qui la portait − sans trop d'espoir d'être écouté vu l'agitation de l'intéressé –, dans lesquelles il lui recommandait de la nourrir de son fluide vital de mâle, subvenant en conséquence à ses besoins féminins et l'apaisant de sa fragilité naturelle. Elle ne réalisa pas que cet ancien Carpathian devenu _Dark Prince_, qui l'enlaçait à la fois fermement et tendrement, usa de ses pouvoirs pour les rendre tous deux invisibles tandis qu'ils s'envolaient vers les cieux. Ses oreilles ouïrent le chant matinal du zéphyr. Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux et les dernières choses qu'elle vit par-dessus l'épaule de cet homme, avant de s'endormir, furent ses ailes majestueuses, noires et étincelantes, qui l'éblouirent.

« Mon ange aux ailes noires… »

o O o

Draco détacha l'étui dorsal de ses fers et jeta l'ensemble sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, vite rejoint par ses chaussures, son pantalon et le reste de ses affaires. Il ouvrit le robinet et attendit que l'eau fût à bonne température pour s'introduire dans la large cabine de douche, puis il augmenta la pression du liquide afin de faire partir, en frottant énergiquement, les quelques rondelles de boyaux toujours accrochées à son épiderme. Il accomplit cependant ces gestes avec célérité, déjà frustré de l'absence de sa Life Mate à ses proches côtés. En effet, à peine arrivés dans sa chambre – remise en état par les domestiques du carnage qu'il avait fait quelques heures auparavant –, sa jolie partenaire avait bondi de ses bras et était tombée, ne tenant plus sur ses pieds depuis sa chute dans les escaliers de son ancienne demeure, pour finir par se traîner et se réfugier entre une armoire et un mur, accroupie et fébrile. Il avait haussé un sourcil et n'avait pas protesté, mais avait condamné la porte et les fenêtres par quelques maléfices. Hors de question qu'elle pût s'imaginer avoir une éventualité de lui échapper.

Il termina donc rapidement la première phase de sa toilette et retourna la chercher, nu et trempé, ne supportant plus les senteurs des autres mâles sur elle. Des gouttes redessinant les reliefs de son corps, debout devant elle dans toute sa splendeur, il dévisagea Hermione de ses envieuses prunelles ténébreuses et s'inclina afin de lui ravir l'unique tissu qui habillait ses charmes. Larmoyante, angoissée par ces inquiétantes pupilles qui la scrutaient, elle poussa un petit cri d'affolement en le voyant à l'œuvre et tenta de retenir sa piètre dignité existante, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finît par la lui arracher et l'expédier à l'autre bout de la pièce en grommelant. Automatiquement, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, baissa la tête et ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'emmener se laver. Avec une infinie sensibilité qui la surprit elle-même, il la déposa assise sous le jet d'eau − dont il avait diminué l'intensité − et vint auprès d'elle.

Anxieuse, la mine terriblement cramoisie de honte de par leur respective légère tenue, elle le surveilla de quelques coups d'œils furtifs et put le voir se lécher une de ses paumes, sévèrement entaillée. Elle le distingua par la suite mettre un peu de sa salive sur les autres plaies qui parsemaient son enveloppe charnelle çà et là, néanmoins, l'ingénue n'osa pas de trop l'examiner, n'ayant jamais vu le sexe opposé dans son dépouillement le plus total. Ruisselante, la Carpathianne riva au sol ses iris et fixa le sang masculin s'entrelacer à la claire substance, s'amenuisant lentement, au fur et à mesure que les déchirures de l'homme guérissaient de façon miraculeuse. Bizarrement, cette vision ne la dégoûta point ; curieusement, elle n'éprouva plus vraiment l'envie de pleurer ; étrangement, la terreur qui l'avait submergée un peu plus tôt l'abandonna et la seule chose qui l'alarma dorénavant fut l'obscurité complète des globes oculaires de son compagnon. En outre et malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait définitivement plus à analyser les évènements de la soirée, comme s'ils avaient été effacés de ses souvenirs ; son entendement étant exclusivement concentré sur le précité. Elle réalisa simplement que son odeur lui était particulièrement exaltante et que sa présence, tant qu'il se comportait tranquillement, ne lui était finalement − et inexplicablement − nullement effrayante. Qui plus est, son instinct originel la préserva d'avoir l'inconsciente notion de lire les pensées de son mâle et ainsi se rappeler de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec elle dans les catacombes. Déconcertée, les bras encerclant ses jambes, serrées contre les courbes de son buste, elle posa son menton sur un de ses genoux et soupira discrètement de soulagement ; son humide chevelure collant à sa figure et l'éclat auburn de ses boucles paraissant, en raison de la lumière artificielle, nuancée de reflets amarante et vermeils.

Le descendant des Malfoy se redressa, s'empara d'un gel savonneux rehaussé d'un parfum au jasmin et s'en servit une volumineuse noisette, avant de tendre la petite bouteille à sa future amante. Considérant son manque de réaction, il remua doucement le petit récipient sous son nez dans le but de lui signifier sa tacite demande, et fut satisfait, dès lors qu'elle leva brièvement la tête et attrapa immédiatement l'objet, bien qu'elle évitât soigneusement de croiser ses œillades. Il se massa longuement la peau et veilla attentivement à ce que sa protégée le fît aussi, tout en entamant son propre rinçage. Il saisit ensuite la pomme de douche et se baissa pour nettoyer délicatement son âme sœur, qui n'avait pas changé de position et conservait son mutisme. Ceci fait, il la recouvrit d'une grande serviette, l'étreignit précautionneusement et la porta jusqu'à son lit, puis regagna la salle de bain. Quand il refit son apparition, en se séchant les cheveux avec un linge en coton, elle était assise en tailleur au milieu du matelas, sans mot dire et ne donnant même pas l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir − et, quoi qu'il en fût, ce qu'elle avait au préalable enduré ne la disposait plus réellement à agir. Tristesse et détresse n'étaient plus lisibles sur ses traits angéliques. Son appartenance carpathianne la maintenait volontairement dans l'expectative, souhaitant intérieurement un dénouement qui ne serait pas tragique.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton avec affection en tournant son minois vers lui, espérant qu'ils se contemplassent mutuellement, mais elle dévia son regard, vivement intimidée par la noirceur du sien. Il effleura une de ses mèches brunes et la replaça derrière son oreille, lui permettant de caresser son harmonieux visage du revers de la main, tandis qu'une perle d'eau glissait érotiquement sur sa joue féminine pour mourir dans son cou. Elle était enfin là, près de lui, et le resterait à vie. Tout en elle, selon lui, tenait du divin, autant le galbe généreux de ses seins que la finesse de son bassin. Tout de sa personne était une tentation à l'amoureuse lascivité, incarnait la voluptueuse félicité. La concupiscence naquit violemment en lui et provoqua dans le creux de ses reins l'étouffant besoin de s'immiscer dans l'étendue de son innocence, de la pénétrer avec vigueur et répandre sa semence dans les plus éloignées contrées de son intime étroitesse. Il aspirait à la faire sienne sur-le-champ, à lui faire l'amour tout en se régalant de son sang. Il avait patienté si longtemps que ses bestiales inclinations crièrent en lui d'une effervescence immodérée et réclamèrent la nécessité d'une union sexuelle, digne du rituel ancestral entre un mâle et une femelle.

Il l'incita alors à s'allonger et la dénuda, puis il se coucha avec attention sur elle afin de laisser sur son épiderme son empreinte odorante. L'excitation l'envahit démesurément lorsque son torse rencontra sa plantureuse poitrine, lorsqu'il ouït son gémissement trahissant son émoi. Il savait ses pensées incohérentes, la savait intensément troublée par son acte et, pourtant, son organisme de jeune fille répondait positivement à son contact, à l'image des extrémités de ses Monts Charnels qui témoignaient de son appétence ignorée en pointant de désir. Il était fait pour elle, comme elle était faite pour lui ; son mince corps était fait pour se lier, fusionner avec le sien. Il l'enlaça, la toucha avec lenteur, ondula son bas-ventre contre elle. Il embrassa fougueusement sa gorge, flatta l'intérieur de ses jambes et frôla langoureusement sa virginale merveille. Il mémorisa dans sa chair chaque parcelle de son être, chaque grain de beauté. Il enfouit ses narines dans son cou et huma ses notes fleuries, ses aphrodisiaques effluves sans se lasser. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel sentiment de convoitise pour une femme, un tel sentiment de manque à chaque moment passé loin d'elle… son indubitable Life Mate. Il se dirigea après cela vers l'entrée de son inviolé fruitier de manière à priser une nouvelle fois la sève de son hymen, débutant en conséquence la cérémonie. Ce fut sans compter la demoiselle qui, subitement affreusement confuse, humiliée à l'idée que son sanctuaire privé lui fût ainsi révélé, eut un visible sursaut de refus. Ce bref mouvement eut une sérieuse répercussion sur l'état second dans lequel était plongé le centenaire et réveilla subséquemment la _bête_ qui s'était calmée en lui. Il releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un coup d'œil des plus menaçants tout en grognant : il ne tolèrerait aucune forme de refus ; il ne _comprendrait_ pas un quelconque rejet, car ils étaient incontestablement _destinés_ l'un à l'autre.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé en voyant ses yeux si obscurs ; elle tressaillit de peur. Elle souffrit quand il empoigna ses cuisses avec fermeté pour l'attirer vers lui et les écarter sans ménagement. Les pulsations de son cœur furent bouleversées quand elle le perçut cajoler, s'éprendre du portail de son éden en le parcourant de baisers enflammés. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement quand sa langue masculine s'insinua en elle, cherchant à briser la protection couleur de cerise, à effleurer son exiguïté en profondeur, encore et encore. Ses doigts agrippèrent le drap sur lequel elle reposait quand elle sentit ses lèvres emprisonner les nymphes de sa féminité et posément les suçoter, recueillant le miel carmin délivré, alternant douces succions et tendres immixtions avec le membre charnu et humide de sa bouche.

Etonnamment enfiévrée par ces câlineries, elle gémit à plusieurs reprises d'un incompréhensible et inconnu plaisir, rendant écho aux sensuels et retenus râles de contentement de son partenaire tandis qu'il se délectait de sa pureté. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, de par son éducation dans le monde des humains, que cette courte période privilégiée était de tout temps spécialement agréable, autant pour le vampire que pour sa promise. Il annonçait les prémices du rite charnel ; la moindre gorgée appréciée aidait le précité à composer un sang qui serait pour elle un rempart à sa fragilité. C'était l'instant tant attendu dans leur existence durant lequel le mâle s'appropriait enfin sa femelle… sa raison de vivre. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus une soif de jouissance s'insérait ardemment en elle ; plus il savourait le cristal de sa candeur, plus elle dégageait une passionnel chaleur reflétant son envie et augmentant à un tel degré la température ambiante, que les vitres de la chambre s'embuèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent autour de l'étoffe déployée en dessous d'elle ; ses hanches ondoyèrent à chaque caresse buccale de son amant et son dos se cambra lorsque celui-ci exprima un orgasme contre son intimité offerte.

Se remettant lentement de ce ravissement, Draco ferma les paupières et plaça son visage sur le ventre de sa belle, elle-même essoufflée. Si boire le liquide de son incarnate membrane lui avait procuré deux félicités, le délice de lui faire l'amour en goûtant à son fluide vital transcenderait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne se doutait pas cependant que l'ascendance vampirique particulière et rare de sa protégée en était la cause. Il rêvait seulement de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, d'être _en_ elle, de déguster son essence. Le désir remonta séance tenante en lui rien qu'en y songeant. Il voulut la découvrir de l'intérieur, maintenant. Ce fut une urgence, une exigence catégorique que son instinct revendiqua. Il s'appuya sur un bras et essuya sa semence avec une des serviettes, avant de revenir au-dessus d'elle, déterminé. Il admira tout d'abord la peau brûlante de sa gracieuse gorge, devinant la jugulaire alléchante battre sous celle-ci. Ses canines émergèrent et une virulente faim le tenailla soudain. Il ne résista plus ; il lui fallut s'enivrer de son ingénue. Devant les prunelles médusées de sa Life Mate, il ouvrit donc grand la bouche et lui dévoila ses dents aiguisées pour les planter sans scrupule dans la veine ciblée. Il l'entendit hurler, non pas de douleur, puisque nulle Carpathianne n'éprouvait de peine à se faire mordre par l'élu de sa vie − mieux, elles en en tiraient toutes une plaisante sensation – mais elle cria littéralement d'**horreur**.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Un cri transperçant l'achèvement de la nuit, alertant tous les habitants de ce vaste logis. Une ingénue affaiblie se débattant nue sur un lit face à la morsure de cet inconnu bien obscur. Une part d'humanité dépassant un assoupissement forcé par des origines carpathiannes attestées. Une raison à moitié réveillée et anéantie, en étant confrontée à la réalité de l'existence d'un vampire nanti. Le poids d'un corps masculin se couchant sur cette fluette conquête, tel un souverain sans remords voulant apprécier son butin manifeste. Des petits poings féminins frappant jusqu'à se blesser eux-mêmes et en vain le dos de cet effrayant phénomène. Des cristaux de panique s'échappant de ces yeux angéliques, apeurés par cet individu à la constitution vampirique. Des hoquets de terreur rendant écho aux battements affolés de son cœur. Deux canines perçantes s'arrachant de sa jugulaire et se replantant un peu plus haut dans son ardente chair ; réaction machinale et d'antan d'un buveur de sang mis à mal par une proie réfractaire, s'assurant ainsi de son maintien et de sa délectation du fluide vital provenant du nectaire. Deux mains solides s'emparant des poignets de la candide pour les plaquer avec fermeté sur le drap déployé. Un gémissement de douleur retentissant ; la marque des doigts de l'agresseur sur sa peau s'imprimant. Des grognements de plaisir à ses naïves oreilles se faisant ouïr, évidence du régal d'un mâle s'enivrant avec allégresse de l'essence corail de sa déesse. Deux jambes commandées par une virilité salace se faufilant entre les fines cuisses de l'adolescente ; un Vétalas soudainement attisé par cette résistante et submergé par l'envie de conjuguer sévices avec tourmentes.

Les dents acérées s'ôtant des minces cavités engendrées et laissant la substance vermeille s'écouler à profusion de la demoiselle en perdition. Une paume rude possédée par la turpitude saisissant avec brutalité le cou de la traumatisée et serrant sans pudicité au point de commencer à l'étrangler. La vie s'éclipsant avec lenteur de cette martyre sous le regard malsain d'un prédateur enclin à lui nuire. Des prunelles agitées, flamboyantes, fixant celles larmoyantes et tétanisées de sa femelle terrifiée. Un exalté cherchant à investir avec vigueur sa pucelle de son fiel dressé, pour ravir son intime fleur jamais encore prisée et à lui seul réservée. Une incompréhension de cet héritier en lisant l'épouvante et l'inacceptation d'une telle intransigeante union dans les iris de sa prédestinée. L'exaspération l'envahissant face à cette opposition indubitable de pratiquer avec lui le rituel ancestral. Des tentatives désespérées de la captive afin de dégager sa gorge de l'étau meurtrier. L'air venant à manquer. Le Tragique faisant son entrée. Une pénétration entamée. Sanglots étouffés. Suffocations. Palpitations… Et les pans de la Mort s'abaissant sur sa vue annonçant pour l'aurore une disparue.

Des lamentations non entendues,  
La démence d'un mâle étendue,  
Une détermination accrue,  
Quantité de sang répandu,  
Des pleurs diffus :  
Elle était _perdue_.

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre se brisa en mille morceaux dans un son comparable au tonnerre. Le _Dark Prince_ se redressa immédiatement et fustigea de ses yeux belliqueux le seul capable de vaincre son maléfice, qui faisait office de barrière en ces lieux : son père. Dans la seconde, le gouvernant du clan usa encore de sa sorcellerie et projeta violemment sa progéniture contre un mur, l'y maintenant à un mètre du sol. Son épouse sortit de son ombre, pointa un pistolet d'arçon sur son unique garçon et fit feu sans une once d'hésitation. La cartouche ainsi tirée se logea dans le cœur du précité et délivra séance tenante une puissante matière dont elle était remplie, aux exceptionnelles caractéristiques magiques et soporifiques. Il geignit sous l'effroyable élancement que lui procura cette épreuve et s'effondra sans connaissance à terre, libéré par son géniteur.

Instantanément, sa mère, affreusement angoissée, alarmée par l'état de l'agonisante, se précipita à son chevet tandis que celle-ci reprenait bruyamment et difficilement son souffle, toussant, tremblant, rampant mollement sur la couche, régurgitant de la bile, les joues baignées de perles d'horreur. Terriblement choquée. La jeune Life Mate finit par se recroqueviller sur le matelas recouvert d'une teinte carminée, enfouir son visage dans un oreiller et pousser une plainte à peine audible, mais déchirante, pour ensuite se faire enlacer par l'Inconscience. La supérieure du clan des Malfoy, véritablement troublée par ce qu'il était arrivé à sa petite congénère, essuya avec une partie flottante de sa robe bleue les étroites plaies du cou de cette dernière et y apposa aussitôt sa salive de ses doigts pour réprimer son hémorragie. Elle s'assit alors à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Puis, au bord des larmes, elle releva la tête et contempla son époux, terrassée à l'idée que leur seul enfant eût manqué de la tuer. Elle avait pu lire les pensées de son fils, elle avait vu ce qu'il avait escompté faire de cette mi-humaine, mi-carpathianne, dans ces misérables catacombes. Elle avait même _senti_ sa prochaine fin, dans son âme, dans le creux de sa _chair_, quand leur descendant avait débuté le rite de l'hymen, tout Vétalas qu'il était. Elle avait conséquemment larmoyé et crié après son compagnon, afin de se hâter pour empêcher une telle extermination.

Le régent sourit à sa femme pour la rassurer : l'adolescente était vivante et le demeurerait ; il n'en serait autrement. _Nous ne te laisserons pas détruire la lumière de ton existence,_ songea-t-il, en considérant avec affection son successeur. Vêtu d'un complet gris de Payne hors de prix pour le commun des mortels et doté d'un physique qui ne lui faisait pas paraître plus de la trentaine – quand son héritier semblait n'avoir pas plus de vingt ans –, il s'avança majestueusement vers l'évanoui, allongé sur le plancher parmi quelques-unes de ses plumes noires qui s'étaient détachées de ses ailes en revenant à ses appartements, et remonta légèrement son pantalon d'un infime geste sec afin de s'agenouiller avec aisance à sa hauteur. Là, il le replaça précautionneusement sur le dos, détailla son buste ensanglanté et saisit une serviette abandonnée sur le lit de manière à nettoyer sa blessure – déjà cicatrisée grâce au contenu, peu ordinaire, de la balle qui s'était insinuée en lui et s'était dissoute en complétude. La charge qui avait littéralement assommé le récent centenaire était un produit qui permettait, tout d'abord, d'assoupir et de bloquer, deuxièmement et pour un temps, les pouvoirs et les barbares inclinations d'un Vétalas. Lorsque le concerné se réveillerait, il serait en parfaite condition pour s'accoupler avec sa femelle, mais serait démuni des facultés liées à la sorcellerie et d'envies nuisibles à son encontre.

Néanmoins, ce sortilège n'était pas efficace plus d'un jour et ne pouvait être usé à plus de deux reprises consécutives sur un même individu, au risque d'endommager cruellement son système nerveux. Partant de cela, il était dans l'intérêt de tous que l'intéressé commençât au plus vite le rituel, pour enfin redevenir un Carpathian de façon naturelle, une fois les paroles cérémonielles prononcées et la Life Mate marquée du sceau familial pendant l'acte charnel. Mais, soudain, une odeur que ses narines n'avaient pas perçue depuis des millénaires lui parvint. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir dû un jour lutter dans un combat sanglant contre son propriétaire, ancien Seigneur de la race des Carpathians dont l'esprit devenu fou s'était fiancé à l'Enfer, afin de le détrôner et prendre sa place pour la sauvegarde de leur peuple. Ancien roi qui, vaincu, avait fondé de son côté diverses noires communautés à son nom en vertu de tous les autres parias exilés et dont bon nombre d'entre eux n'avaient, jusqu'à présent, jamais côtoyé ce sombre maître dans leur actuelle réalité. Ancien dirigeant qui pouvait se targuer d'appartenir à la famille la plus illustre, la plus vieille et la plus puissante des _Sang Pur_, jamais encore mêlée aux autres terriens : aucune humaine transformée n'avait rejoint leur rang et enfanté. Le mâle dominant s'approcha de la petite Hermione, source de ces effluves, récupéra de son index et de son majeur quelques gouttes incarnates restantes de sa virginale membrane, avant de les porter à son nez et mieux les sentir. Ses capacités olfactives confirmèrent ses soupçons : le fluide de cette déflorée issu d'une ascendance qui lui était propre, était pourvu des empreintes aromatiques – en plus des siennes personnelles –, de celui qu'il avait antérieurement évincé.

« Par tous les Saints Vampires... C'est la fille de Vétalas ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Te raillerais-tu de moi ? répliqua sa femme, Narcissa, abasourdie et incrédule.

— L'heure ne s'y prête guère, ma chère, et je puis t'assurer de la véracité de mes dires !

— Il nous a quittés sans postérité ! Et je croyais que sa caste était étroitement surveillée par nos hommes de main et chacune de leurs victimes prises en charge par nos soins ? Comment cela serait-il donc possible ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Une seule avait échappé à notre vigilance, expliqua son mari, Lucius Malfoy. Une innocente transformée en buveuse de rouge substance… Nous avons fini par retrouver sa trace il y a quelques années dans un refuge réservé aux dames et appris qu'elle avait mis fin à ses jours.

— Et vous n'avez pas interrogé le personnel en retour ?

— Si. Mais l'ancien directeur était décédé et l'équipe psychiatrique féminine avait changé. Nul ne nous avait parlé alors qu'une de leurs patientes avait été fécondée jadis. Ces travailleuses n'étaient certainement pas au courant…, en déduit-il. L'homme à la tête de ce piètre asile, et à la réputation des plus néfastes, avait visiblement dissimulé ces faits et s'était débarrassé du nouveau-né sur le perron de la première chaumière. Par ailleurs, nous savions de source sûre, et extérieure, qu'il abusait régulièrement des plaisantes malades hospitalisées dans son établissement. Il avait dû se croire responsable de la grossesse de cette pensionnaire. Sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le courage de tuer le nourrisson, qu'il avait pris pour sa fille, et avait préféré renoncer à elle.

— Je vois…, souffla la mère de Draco, en caressant les cheveux de la fragile.

— Je savais que notre garçon réussirait à trouver sa Life Mate, toutefois, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il nous ramènerait la progéniture de notre ennemi en personne, avoua-t-il, la voix empreinte d'émotion. Tu sais que cela fait d'elle la légitime bénéficiaire de la Régence ?

— Dès lors, ce n'est que justice qu'elle soit la véritable partenaire de vie de notre fils… » déclara Narcissa, en regardant amoureusement son amant, sourire aux lèvres.

D'aucuns savaient que les femelles étaient peu fréquentes dans la lignée familiale des Vétalas, et ce, bien plus que la moyenne. Cependant, elles étaient incontestablement les plus robustes des Carpathiannes, grâce à la pureté du liquide qui coulait dans leurs veines. _Dans ce cas, rien de surprenant à ce que cette Hysaée ait pu vivre à un âge si avancé dans un monde qui ne lui était pas adapté,_ réalisa le souverain. D'aucuns savaient également que leur essence couleur de cerise était célèbre pour être la plus merveilleuse ici-bas et la saveur de leur hymen, la plus extatique, pouvant même provoquer plusieurs jouissances au buveur et faisant de celles-ci des Life Mate réputées et enviées. Lucius se concentra pour analyser les perles pourpres de Hermione déposées sur ses doigts, en les reniflant. Il les huma quelques minutes avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand son examen fut terminé : non seulement la filiation humaine de sa future belle-fille n'avait en rien dégénéré son élixir organique mais, en outre, son métabolisme avait effectué un miracle en ne conservant que les qualités sanguines de ses deux divergentes origines. Stupéfait, il fixa ces gouttelettes, propriétés uniques de Draco, hypnotisé par cette composition – la plus précieuse qu'il eût jamais touchée. Subitement, un incontrôlable et fulgurant désir d'y goûter l'envahit, comme il aurait gagné n'importe quel autre vampire à sa place. Il faillit malgré lui céder à la tentation de priser ce fruit qui lui était interdit.

_N'y songe plus un instant !_ le menaça Narcissa dans une pensée cinglante, férocement jalouse.

Néanmoins, elle était suffisamment lucide et avertie pour comprendre ce que pouvait représenter une telle occasion inespérée à son endroit. Aussi, finit-elle diligemment par le raisonner en lui rappelant que la demoiselle appartenait corps et âme à leur enfant. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et frotta sa main contre le tissu de son pantalon. Puis, il s'empara d'un verre esseulé sur le bureau de la pièce et s'accroupit derechef auprès de l'inconscient. Attentivement, il posa ensuite le gobelet à terre et prit le bras de son descendant pour le tendre juste au-dessus de l'objet. De son ongle court mais imprégné d'une rare magie aboutie, il traça une ligne imaginaire et en biais sur les veines intérieures du centenaire, en dessous du poignet, observa la peau de son garçon s'ouvrir finement à cet endroit et son liquide carmin se verser dans le vase à boire. Dès lors que celui-ci fut rempli de moitié, il ferma de sa salive la plaie de Draco, se releva et se dirigea vers sa femme.

« Ajoutes-y de ton sang, dit-il. L'histoire de ton rang y est inscrite. Ta culture envers notre peuple y est ancrée. Elle trouvera grâce à cela les réponses à ses questions informulées. »

Elle lui témoigna son accord et autorisa sans délai son compagnon à procéder de la même façon que précédemment, pour libérer quelques millilitres de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Chose accomplie, elle soigna sa coupure et vit son mari se concentrer pour faire apparaître dans le creux de sa paume une minuscule boule blanchâtre, qu'il additionna au contenu. Et tandis que cette dernière diminuait de taille pour se fondre au mélange, il justifia :

« Les plantes, à partir desquelles ce médicament a été conçu, annihileront ses pensées et ses peurs, pour ne concéder qu'à ses pulsions sexuelles carpathiannes et animales de s'exprimer. Nous ne pouvons attendre davantage. »

Lucius s'installa sur la couche et amena la sobre coupe sous les narines de Hermione. Quand l'organisme de la précitée perçut les senteurs de ce mets qui la sauverait, elle fut tirée de ce pénible sommeil et battit brièvement des paupières. Constatant cela, les deux aînés ne se firent pas prier et la redressèrent un peu afin de bien la positionner, calée contre la poitrine de sa semblable. Sur-le-champ, et malgré l'état manifestement chaotique de la jouvencelle, le gouvernant lui fit doucement avaler une gorgée, la laissa reprendre son souffle entre quelques toussotements et réitéra son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût tout consommé. Il contempla alors toutes les veines de la jeune Life Mate s'iriser, preuve indéniable que son corps _reconnaissait_ ce fluide comme salvateur suprême. Satisfait, il ferma délicatement les yeux de l'ingénue et l'incita de manière enchanteresse à dormir encore un peu, dans le but de permettre à son esprit d'assimiler toutes les récentes informations prodiguées.

_Le Pardon et l'Amour émergeront un proche jour… Comme il en est depuis la nuit des temps pour tous les Carpathians_..., conclut-il.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour voir les dessins de Enide représentant le costume cérémonial des Life Mate, rendez-vous sur mon profil.

Merci de votre lecture.

o O o

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

_Comment te dire maintenant que mon être n'attendait que toi ? Comment me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai pu t'infliger, que tu ne sois plus effrayée et que tu m'autorises de nouveau à t'approcher ? Comment te faire comprendre que mon corps et chaque pore de ma peau ne veulent qu'effleurer la tienne ? Comment te faire réaliser que, sans toi, un jour passé me propulse littéralement dans l'horreur des ténèbres, me donne véritablement envie de mourir ? Comment te faire concevoir, toi, ma Princesse, la Lumière de ma vie, que je ne peux supporter ton éloignement plus avant ? Comment te faire comprendre, mon futur Amour, que toutes mes cellules ont **besoin** de toi, te réclament, **hurlent** après toi, jusqu'à m'en faire mal, me saigner de l'intérieur ? Finalement, comment te faire saisir, ma Déesse, que ton absence, ton rejet, me rendent malade d'affliction et que j'en crève de ne plus te voir ? _

_Dis, mon Ange… Le sauras-tu un jour ?_

o O o

Draco ouvrit un œil, laborieusement, puis un deuxième – avec autant de difficulté – le cerveau tenaillé par une migraine des plus abominables. Ses iris, dont le bleu céleste originel avait recouvré sa place et s'harmonisait désormais gracieusement avec quelques fins éclats de violet, rencontrèrent le plafond qu'il reconnût comme étant celui de sa chambre. Il se massa le cuir chevelu une minute et s'appuya sur un de ses coudes dans le but de procéder à une rapide inspection de son entourage. En dépit de sa torpeur actuelle et des étoiles imaginaires qui s'étaient invitées dans son champ de vision, il ne lui fallut guère plus de deux secondes pour concevoir la situation : plus un bruit, plus de parents, plus de porte, plus de traces sanguines sur les draps ou sur lui – pareillement propres comme un sou neuf – et surtout… plus de Life Mate. Envolée, la jolie créature avec laquelle il devait copuler comme un petit lapin pendant quarante-huit heures, au grand minimum selon lui, étant donné son indubitable dynamisme quant à ce genre de choses. Bien décidé à la retrouver et ne se souvenant pas en complétude de ses agissements précédents, il voulut partir à sa recherche en faisant fi de l'impression que son crâne était assiégé par d'épais nuages, l'empêchant de se maîtriser totalement. Mais lorsqu'il se mit debout, il chancela aussitôt et fut rattrapé de justesse par une paire de bras masculins.

« Enfile au moins un bas, lui chuchota son père en le faisant se rasseoir sur le matelas, et je t'emmènerai auprès d'elle. Je sais que c'est le cadet de tes soucis en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant un blue-jean, ce n'est pas une raison cependant pour exposer ta collection privée à toute la maisonnée. »

Trop embrumé pour riposter, il obtempéra en saisissant l'habit et entreprit de passer son pantalon en levant maladroitement une jambe, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'étaler misérablement sur le côté, manquant de glisser du lit et de s'écrouler sur le plancher.

« Arrête de boire… » se moqua tendrement son géniteur.

Un grommellement fut l'unique réponse de son bougon de rejeton, qui ne pipa plus un mot et accepta sans rechigner de l'assistance pour se vêtir. Ceci fait, Lucius l'aida à se mettre sur pieds, en le soutenant, et l'épaula dans sa marche qui le conduirait vers sa promise. Lentement, ils descendirent des escaliers, croisèrent au passage quelques domestiques et traversèrent un long corridor jaune de Naples qui, de par cette apparence, accentuait l'air lugubre des portraits accrochés çà et là, créés avec de bien sombres couleurs. Après quelques pas difficiles pour le récent centenaire, le gouvernant stoppa leur avancée devant une grande porte à double battant, recouverte de feuilles d'or, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement d'elle-même sur Narcissa. Les deux hommes entrèrent, invités par la précitée à la blonde et longue chevelure, d'un geste presque solennel. Vu sa condition, le futur marié – façon vampire – ne prêta guère attention aux riches couleurs de ces murs dominées par un érotique rouge d'alizarine, tranchant radicalement avec celles du couloir qu'il avait parcouru, et rehaussées de peintures illustrant la luxure. Il ne nota pas non plus la table disposée à sa gauche garnie de froides victuailles et de carafes en cristal contenant de succulents et onéreux alcools mélangés avec du fluide incarnat animal, en vue d'une excellente ingestion, pas plus qu'une spacieuse salle de bain adjacente, dont la baignoire en marbre blanc était somptueusement mise en valeur par de sensuelles gravures. Non, il ne put nullement apprécier la majesté de ces appartements qu'il n'avait jamais visités, puisque réservés à ceux qui allaient dans le sang, les plaisirs de la chair et la jouissance s'unir, car…

… _j'ai pleinement senti ton odeur. Elle a empli mes narines comme la plus aphrodisiaque des senteurs. Cruelle, tant elle éveilla en moi un violent et douloureux désir que je ne pus contenir. Merveilleuse, tant elle procura à chacune de mes cellules les prémices d'une extase à venir. _

Draco redressa instantanément la tête, les pupilles élargies par une fulgurante excitation. En percevant intégralement les délicieuses effluves de son imminente amante, il récupéra séance tenante toute son énergie, se détacha de son paternel et chancela vers elle, avec toute la précipitation dont il fut capable. Dans une alcôve fermée par deux longs tissus transparents d'un rose brillant tirant sur le magenta, préservant une once d'intimité, elle était là, allongée sur une couche de soie parme et entourée de discrètes chandelles. D'une main tremblante d'effervescence, il écarta un pan de l'étoffe qui le séparait de ce lieu confiné, berceau d'une proche fusion corporelle, et détailla sa prédestinée. Sa gorge se noua sous l'intense fascination éprouvée face à ce tableau voluptueux. L'incomparable séduction passive qui s'émanait d'elle, ainsi parée de la légère et princière tenue cérémoniale des Life Mate, l'irradia d'une inconnue félicité, car voilà qu'il redécouvrait dans toute sa splendeur son épousée. L'on aurait dit qu'un artiste divin avait déposé sur sa peau, de son délicat pinceau, des entrelacs d'or fins. L'on aurait dit que du velours de son instrument, il avait redessiné les contours de ses poignets si tentants, de son cou, de ses épaules, de son intimité et du galbe de ses seins, de lignes courbes et minces teintées d'orpiment. L'on aurait dit enfin que, souhaitant parachever sa conception, il avait mis en valeur le creux de sa poitrine en l'ornant d'un diamant à l'éclat aigue-marine et que de voiles d'un bleuté vaporeux accrochés au costume, il avait embelli ses bras et son buste, signant sans conteste cette création de sa sublime plume.

_Je me souviens d'avoir cru défaillir en te contemplant étendue là. Comment en cette seconde aurais-tu pu te figurer ce que ta seule présence à mes côtés, liée par ce mariage inopiné, pouvait représenter en mon entité ? Tu ne sais pas quel chemin assombri par l'étouffante solitude j'ai dû parcourir ces dernières années. Tu ne sais pas quel supplice j'ai enduré lorsque j'ai atteint ma centième année. Et tu ne sais pas quel ineffable calvaire cela a été pour moi quand l'heure a sonné de mes cent ans… et un jour, tandis que je croyais t'avoir perdue pour toujours. Je n'existe que pour toi et grâce à toi. Comme tous les mâles de notre espèce, je cherchais celle pour qui j'étais né, celle que je devrais combler jusqu'à ma mort… Et voilà que je t'ai finalement trouvée. Oh, ne pense pas ma douce que je te traiterai comme le font ces humains avec leurs femmes ou comme l'a fait ce résidu d'alcool qui t'a élevée. Tu es bien de trop précieuse à mes yeux. Tu es l'étincelle de ma vie, l'air dans mes poumons, la lueur joyeuse de mon regard, celle pour laquelle mille souffrances seraient tolérables afin de conserver sur ton visage un sourire d'innocence. _

Ses actes antécédents lui revenant brutalement en mémoire, il fut en proie à une atroce inquiétude. Il s'approcha et se pencha sur elle pour flairer son essence avec frénésie, dans le but de vérifier son état physique, et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était seulement endormie ; saine et sauve. Enthousiasmé, il la rejoignit sur les draps et l'attira à lui pour qu'elle se reposât à même son corps.

« Doucement… » lui murmura sa mère, en l'aidant à allonger l'adolescente sur lui, précautionneusement.

Plus rien n'eut alors d'importance, plus aucune chose en ce bas monde, excepté le bonheur de sentir sa femelle sur lui, sa petite joue contre son torse, son souffle régulier contre la peau de son buste. Les prunelles euphoriques, il ne cessa de la fixer et huma le parfum de ses cheveux, en oubliant tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque sa génitrice enchaîna ses poignets – pour l'entraver dans ses mouvements – à un anneau mural fixé au-dessus de sa tête, en lui indiquant :

« Ce lien métallique est doté d'un sort dont tu ne pourras être libéré qu'une fois ta Life Mate rassasiée de ton sang. Elle sera ainsi mieux préparée pour s'unir à toi. Ne cherche pas à t'en défaire, cela te sera impossible. » conclut-elle, avant de se retirer.

o O o

_Dis, mon Ange, ton âme absoudra-t-elle un jour les épreuves que j'ai pu t'imposer ? Depuis notre nuit de noces passée, j'agonise au pied de ce mur, tel un chien, en te sachant derrière et refusant de me voir. La peur s'est faite maîtresse de ta dernière part d'humanité. Je me meurs à chaque seconde loin de toi. Je me blottis contre cette cloison détestable et tente en vain de toucher ton esprit, de t'atteindre pour me rassurer. Je t'envoie ces pensées pour que tu puisses me pardonner. Tu es là, à quelques mètres, mais je ne te vois pas, je ne peux pas te sentir, te prendre dans mes bras. Laisse-moi au moins être dans la même pièce que toi. J'ai besoin de ton contact, j'ai **besoin** de toi. Je veux entendre ta respiration, le bruit de tes mouvements dans les draps de ta nouvelle couche. Sentir de près ton odeur. Le sommeil, tout comme toi, a préféré me fuir et la Mort se présente à moi comme l'issue finale de notre histoire, si jamais tu décidais de ne plus me revoir. Je ne peux **pas** vivre sans toi. Ma Lumière, quelques jours seulement se sont écoulés depuis notre union et me voilà déjà au bord de la déraison puisque mes outrages antérieurs t'ont traumatisée. Pitié, pardonne-moi. Je transformerai tes pleurs en cristaux. Je te guérirai de tous ces maux. Tes lèvres ne seront plus que sourire. Jamais plus tristesse ne sera lisible sur ta figure et dorénavant ta parfaite inconnue sera l'ire. _

_Laisse-moi enfin te dire que ta venue m'a arraché des Vétalas pour me faire redevenir Carpathian. Ton unique existence est un miracle pour moi. Alors s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, accorde-moi une chance. Entre au moins en contact avec moi par pensées. Touche mon esprit ; j'ai besoin de cette caresse invisible. Car la seule chose qui me fait encore tenir est la mémoire de notre récent mariage. Je ne cesse de m'en rappeler comme le plus beau de mes souvenirs. Et notamment lorsque tu étais étendue sur moi, quand tes yeux s'étaient ouverts pour croiser les miens… _

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dictionnaire :**_

1/ Life Mate = Partenaire de vie/âme sœur.

2/ _« I claim you as my Life Mate »_ = _« Je te revendique/réclame en tant que (ma) Life Mate »_. Cette phrase restera dans sa langue d'origine, étant donné que nul mot ne saurait la traduire à sa juste valeur, de par l'excellente sonorité et signification qu'elle peut avoir dans les livres de madame Feehan.

Merci de votre lecture.

o O o

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR.**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Une merveilleuse mélodie accompagna le réveil de Hermione. _Les battements d'un cœur._ Une délicieuse impression l'envahit, comme si la Chaleur s'était incarnée pour l'entourer de ses bras, tout en lui insufflant une volupté et les prémices d'une incompréhensible, mais irrésistible excitation sexuelle. _L'exaltation d'un corps_. Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières et essaya quelques instants de recouvrer ses esprits, tout en cherchant à analyser la situation. Elle était allongée sur la douce peau d'une personne, un homme, dont la respiration s'accélérait nettement au fur et à mesure qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil. Sans bouger, elle fixa le mur devant elle sans le voir, tant ce souffle, cet agréable épiderme et cette odeur masculine la subjuguèrent. En dépit de ses tentatives, elle ne réussit toujours pas à se souvenir en complétude des évènements passés et, malgré ce fait qui aurait dû lui être alarmant, elle n'y attacha étrangement aucune importance. Elle était si bien, si sereine étendue sur cet individu, qu'elle serait restée des heures à se faire ainsi bercer par les oscillations respiratoires de ce buste. Elle se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis, immobile, elle observa discrètement le teint hâlé du muscle pectoral sur lequel sa main droite reposait, près de sa figure, et fut prise d'une irrépressible envie de le caresser légèrement du bout des doigts. Elle stoppa cependant immédiatement son geste quand elle perçut le souffle de l'inconnu devenir de plus en plus rapide, sous l'émoi que lui suscitait ce simple attouchement.

Surprise et décontenancée, elle n'osa plus faire un mouvement, dans l'expectative d'une autre réaction de son opposé. En vain. Elle ne pourrait pas décemment se contenter d'une passivité ; sa curiosité, son instinct, la poussèrent à agir. Avec précaution, elle prit donc appui sur le matelas pour se redresser et leva la tête. Ce fut alors qu'elle croisa le regard de celui qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Ce fut alors que son cœur s'enthousiasma. Ce fut alors que ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ceux de son futur amant. Elle eut le sentiment de plonger dans ses iris, d'y être attirée ; happée. Sans cligner des paupières, envoûtée, véritablement hypnotisée, Hermione contempla la beauté de ce regard, pétillant de malice et incroyablement assuré ; dominateur. Elle put atteindre l'âme de cet individu à travers ses prunelles et se figea, car elle n'y vit que fulgurant désir, brûlante aspiration charnelle ; flamme sexuelle. Soudain, cette effervescence se mit brutalement à irradier son être, comme s'il la lui avait communiquée. Elle respira de façon saccadée, bruyante, incontrôlable, et resserra inconsciemment les cuisses autour de la taille de ce dernier. Son corps se contracta entièrement. Son propre sang sembla se mettre en ébullition. Toutes ses cellules organiques parurent réclamer avec force cet être charismatique. Sa gorge libéra même quelques petits gémissements sous l'effet foudroyant que cet échange lui provoqua. Les sensations qui déferlèrent en elle furent tellement impétueuses, imposantes, _passionnelles_, que cela en devint autant douloureux que jouissif pour l'ingénue qu'elle était, vierge de toutes ces choses. S'il n'avait pas eu les poignets enchaînés, la demoiselle était persuadée que le jeune homme ne se serait pas attardé une seconde de plus, avant de bondir littéralement sur elle pour se fondre _en_ elle.

« Minute papillon ! » s'exclama subitement une voix féminine, en plaçant sans préavis un éventail ouvert entre les deux tourtereaux, masquant totalement leur vue.

Draco tourna brusquement le visage vers l'exécrable inopportune, qui avait eu le malheur de l'interrompre alors qu'il allait entamer le rituel – avec la ferme intention de lui arracher la langue, lui briser les côtes, lui faire manger ses boyaux, lui ouvrir la boîte crânienne pour faire une Bouillabaisse avec sa cervelle et la découper finement en petits carrés dès que l'occasion se présenterait – et en découvrant que c'était sa mère qui avait osé intervenir de la sorte, il poussa un feulement des plus retentissants, qui aurait terrorisé n'importe quel vampire lambda. Mais bien loin d'être effrayée par les simagrées de sa progéniture, Narcissa referma sèchement son accessoire et l'employa pour lui tapoter le bout du nez à répétition en scandant :

« Si tu me tues, ton père te tue. Et adieu ton cérémonial amoureux ! »

Un grognement à peine refoulé en fut l'unique réponse, tandis que la gouvernante du clan incitait sa future belle-fille à s'asseoir, afin de l'examiner. Ainsi voulait-elle vérifier que la jouvencelle avait suffisamment récupéré avant qu'elle ne finît sa "nuit de noces". La concernée ne prêta guère attention à cette inspection minutieuse, trop captivée par l'étranger. Il exerçait sur elle un magnétisme si puissant qu'elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de lui. Il symbolisait à lui seul les mots séduction et fascination, au point même que Vénus aurait été jalouse de telles qualités si elle avait été en ces lieux en l'heure annoncée. La mère sortit ensuite muette, une fois son affaire faite. Elle s'éclipsa de l'endroit confiné en tirant les rideaux, fermant l'alcôve éclairée par des bougies, pour leur permettre de profiter de la soie virginale et de leur intimité.

Impatient, le récent centenaire se servit de ses jambes pour capturer le buste de l'adolescente, immobile dans un coin du lit. En effectuant quelques efforts de gymnastique, il réussit à la faire revenir sur lui, sa tâche étant facilitée par la grande docilité de la précitée, et la fit basculer afin de se coucher sur elle, s'installant confortablement entre ses cuisses. Durant un long moment, ils se regardèrent, souffle contre souffle, s'engouant des effluves dégagés par l'autre et chacun percevant son cœur rendre écho aux pulsations de l'autre. L'air s'électrisa. L'agitation de Draco augmenta d'un cran par ce contact avec l'enveloppe charnelle de plus en plus ardente de sa moitié, qui influa encore sur la température ambiante en la faisant grimper de plusieurs degrés. Subséquemment, un besoin primitif, animal, de s'enfoncer dans son innocence et d'y délivrer sa semence explosa violemment dans le creux de son ventre. Il frétilla d'avidité et fut obsédé par l'urgence de s'immerger dans sa candeur, jusqu'à être ivre de concupiscence à l'idée de la posséder. Dès lors, il voulut libérer ses poignets et agrippa nerveusement les chaînes en usant de ses forces pour déraciner l'anneau du mur, avant de pester furieusement face à son échec. Le mâle qu'il était frôlait la démence de se savoir si près du but, sa femelle se blottissant tout contre lui, parfaitement _réceptive_ à ses phéromones. Et lorsqu'il l'entendit commencer à ronronner tendrement, la folie l'assiégea. Il en devint complètement fou de rage ; fou de _désir_. Heureusement, il se remémora rapidement les paroles de sa génitrice qui le sauveraient de l'aliénation. Il ravala donc péniblement sa frustration et se pencha sur sa promise, lui offrant son cou sans retenue.

Hermione observait avec intérêt cette partie présentée par l'inconnu quand elle éprouva des picotements au niveau de sa gencive supérieure, relatifs à l'extension de ses canines. Néanmoins, grâce au médicament administré par Lucius, ce phénomène ne l'inquiéta absolument pas. Son esprit, semblait vouloir fusionner avec celui de ce jeune homme. Son être appréciait cette promiscuité, le poids de ce corps sur le sien, et sa féminité se réjouissait de sentir une dureté _significative_, qui ne demandait qu'à se réfugier au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa fleur privée en était si disposée, embrasée, que ses deux pétales qui faisaient office de portail s'ouvrirent délicatement, laissant s'échapper un nectar désormais en surabondance dans cette rose si étroite. Instinctivement, sa bouche s'approcha de cette peau masculine. Quelque chose d'indicible l'entraînait dans cette action. Que souhaitait-elle faire ? Presser ses lèvres contre son épiderme ? _Non_. Embrasser fiévreusement cette chair ? _Non_. Quelque chose de plus intense, de plus incisif. _Le mordre… _

Draco gémit de plaisir en percevant les petites dents de sa Life Mate chercher à tâtons, en le mordillant doucement, la veine réservée aux Carpathiannes, la jugulaire externe – car plus accessible avec leurs courtes canines –, en se doutant qu'elle devait certainement faire ceci de façon inconsciente. Il geignit d'extase à l'instant où elle la trouva et la perça. Il ouit le petit cri d'étonnement, si mignon, si _sexy_, qu'elle poussa lorsque son sang de mâle jaillit dans sa jolie bouche, sur son palais et sa fine langue. Il fut transporté par l'euphorie et la félicité tandis qu'elle le suçait à travers les rondes plaies créées dans son cou, tout en redoublant ses ronronnements. Ce moment fut véritablement orgastique pour lui, puisqu'il _nourrissait_ sa femelle, lui prodiguait une substance qui lui était vitale, qui la fortifiait, en s'offrant tout simplement à elle de la sorte. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait être aussi jouissif de se partager ainsi, de se répandre dans sa partenaire de vie par ce biais. Ce don conséquent de fluide incarnat allait cimenter leur union, développer considérablement leur lien. Ils auraient à l'avenir toujours la capacité de savoir où chacun se situerait, de communiquer durablement en pensées, quel que fût leur éloignement. Ils auraient besoin l'un de l'autre, brûleraient de désir l'un pour l'autre en se touchant, auraient quotidiennement la nécessité d'assouvir leur étincelle et leurs pulsions l'un envers l'autre. Et cela débuta sans délai pour le récent centenaire qui, torturé par le devoir d'attendre qu'elle eût terminé sa pitance, alors qu'il _bouillonnait_ d'envie de la prendre, entreprit quelques frénétiques coups de reins contre son menu bassin.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, repue, et les fers qui entravaient les mouvements de Draco se brisèrent. Il exulta. Aussitôt, il referma ses minuscules blessures avec sa salive et se mit à genoux au-dessus de sa belle, arborant un air triomphant. Il allait enfin la faire sienne. Mais un détail l'empêchait de se mêler déjà à sa compagne : son costume cérémonial. Il savait que le haut de cette tenue enchantée servait à protéger les Carpathiannes de graves morsures, souvent mortelles, de leur amant durant le rituel. Le comportement des mâles étant excessivement fougueux lors de cette période, voire incontrôlable concernant les Vétalas, ceux-ci buvaient sans se maîtriser l'élixir de leur âme soeur en la mordant aux endroits qu'ils préféraient tels l'intérieur du poignet, le rebondi des seins près du mamelon et, bien sûr, le cou. Les fils d'or du vêtement – de résistante constitution – préservaient ces parties en envoyant d'atroces ondes électriques dans les canines du vampire qui s'y risquait. L'unique manière pour ce dernier d'ôter ce soutien-gorge "amélioré" était de placer un doigt sur le diamant ensorcelé qui ornait la toilette. Si la pierre ne décelait plus d'énergie virulente en analysant la sueur et la chaleur de la peau masculine, elle réabsorbait littéralement la lingerie protectrice. Evènement qui arrivait en général après une copulation, le mâle s'étant un peu calmé ; ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Si l'intéressé voulait au moins visiter les merveilleuses contrées de sa moitié, il lui fallait encore parvenir à détacher les trois minces lanières, fixées par un sort, qui associaient le haut et le bas de l'habit. Et son intuition lui disait que cela ne serait pas aisé.

Déterminé, il passa à l'attaque en s'emparant de ces indésirables. Il tira, essaya de les arracher, ronchonna, en mordit une – oubliant que c'était l'_ensemble_ du costume magique qui réagissait au moindre contact avec un os de la mâchoire –, reçut une cuisante décharge dans les dents, hurla, se leva pour dénicher dans la pièce principale n'importe quel instrument susceptible de le secourir, nota la présence d'une table à victuailles, empoigna un couteau planté dans un morceau de viande froide, revint sur la couche, tenta vainement de couper la cause de son malheur, vociféra et finit par jeter le couteau au sol en maudissant ses ancêtres.

Pendant ce temps, les ronrons de Hermione déclinaient au fur et à mesure que l'exaspération de l'étranger s'accroissait. Et quand il la renversa sur le ventre, la tourna et la retourna dans tous les sens, grommelant de ne pas comprendre le système d'ouverture de sa tenue, elle fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine franchement boudeuse. Au bout d'une minute, royalement lassée de subir tel traitement, elle se redressa et lui donna un petit coup de griffes sur le coin de nez. Déconfit, l'inconnu se raidit et fit les yeux ronds en la regardant. Puis, tête basse, il reposa ses mains autour de ses gracieuses hanches, s'affaissa tel un vaincu et expira, dépité. Subitement, une des lanières se rétracta posément vers le soutien-gorge et fusionna avec lui. La demoiselle vit alors l'individu se stupéfier, se concentrer et exprimer consécutivement un visage des plus joyeux. Sur-le-champ, il s'approcha de la jonction entre la deuxième gêneuse et son bas, souffla légèrement en sa direction et jubila en constatant que la fâcheuse disparaissait comme sa congénère. Il oeuvra donc exactement pareil sur la troisième et sautilla gaiement sur le matelas lorsque le prodige se renouvela. Victorieux, il s'empressa d'enlever la petite culotte bien tenace et de la lancer le plus loin possible.

Les choses sérieuses allaient _enfin_ pouvoir commencer.

Il remarqua tout d'abord que la féminité de sa future bien-aimée délivrait déjà son miel en grande quantité, étant remplie de cette friandise telle la corne d'abondance. En effet, pour limiter les lésions internes provoquées par un coït bestial, les Carpathiannes produisaient une cyprine beaucoup plus généreuse que les humaines et, si déchirures il y avait malgré cela, la semence du vampire avait heureusement la faculté de les soigner. En outre, ce fluide particulier bénéficiait de telles qualités gustatives que ces messieurs en raffolaient. Se consumant de convoitise, l'héritier du clan ouvrit les portes de cette séduisante exiguïté pleine de ce mets savoureux et y inséra son index. Il soupira de délice ainsi plongé dans cette source extatique. Sa Life Mate était si chaude, si _étroite_. N'y tenant plus, il introduisit également son majeur totalement, en caressant les parois de son temple, émoustillé par les contractions instinctives de cet accueillant intérieur. Il sortit par la suite de cette agréable rivière et mit ses doigts mouillés dans sa bouche affamée, avant de les faire lentement glisser entre ses lèvres et apprécier au mieux cet extrait de liqueur sexuelle. Il gémit en prisant ce goût exquis, composé de notes fruitées et extrêmement aphrodisiaque.

Draco s'allongea et saisit sa belle par la taille afin de la placer au-dessus de lui, plus précisément juste au-dessus de sa figure, une jambe de chaque côté. Mais le geste fut tant précipité que l'adolescente dut attraper l'anneau mural pour ne pas basculer. Puis il l'aida à se baisser, sa langue pouvant de ce fait atteindre facilement son éden. Avec gourmandise, il lécha le nectar débordant de son puits fécond, goutte après goutte, en émettant des râles de régal à la moindre gorgée. Il la suçota, se délecta de sa cyprine, s'insinua dans son ingénuité en vue de récupérer les nouvelles larmes engendrées, allant même jusqu'à écarter ses jolies nymphes pour se faufiler un peu plus en elle.

Enfiévrée par ces câlineries, Hermione s'appuya sur la tête de lit et se pencha pour observer le jeune homme. Elle le découvrit avec un visage marqué par le ravissement, tandis qu'il s'occupait activement de l'orée de son verger, ce qui décupla sa stimulation et favorisa une sécrétion deux fois plus riche de sa voluptueuse substance. Et quand elle l'entendit grogner de contentement, en sentant cet afflux succulent se répandre dans sa bouche, elle reprit de ce pas ses ronronnements. La dégustation terminée, il la fit se recoucher et se débarrassa de son blue-jean. Ses prunelles furent alors attirée par son imposante érection, dont l'extrémité perlait de liquide séminal. Cette vision l'excita terriblement et l'appétence de se faire posséder l'envahit. Plus qu'une envie primaire, ce fut une exigence. Sa candeur réclama de se faire honorer par cette affriolante virilité.

Enthousiaste, les battements de son cœur se déchaînant, le récent centenaire s'agenouilla entre les cuisses repliées de son amante pour préparer son entrée, s'empara fermement de ses hanches et s'engagea en elle avec dynamisme. Il savait que cela serait trop brusque pour son innocence ; il n'arrivait toutefois plus à se retenir. Ces dernières années passées à attendre ce moment avaient eu raison de lui. Il était à un tel point fou d'allégresse, hystérique de se fondre dans son humidité, qu'il en geignit. Immédiatement, il réalisa que cette vive immixtion avait coupé le souffle à sa compagne. Elle lâcha ensuite un sanglot. Cependant, rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de continuer. La _bête_ résidant en lui le somma de ne pas s'arrêter, de devenir le maître de ce territoire en le pénétrant entièrement. Il poursuivit donc sa conquête en effectuant d'énergiques va-et-vient.

La souffrance avait paralysé la jouvencelle. Elle ne comprenait pas la violence de cet assaut puisque, de son vivant chez les humains, personne n'aurait pu la prévenir que le premier rapport entre un vampire et sa Life Mate était singulièrement sauvage. Mais, très vite, une sensation différente s'allia à l'épreuve physique. Elle eut l'impression qu'une vague d'agrément, impétueuse, la submergeait. Ses cellules organiques furent en liesse. Son corps parut être doté d'une volonté propre, ayant la capacité de démontrer à son âme quelle béatitude il éprouvait avec cette union. Son sang, telle une entité à part, voyagea à travers elle, s'engouffra dans ses veines d'une façon euphorique. Plus elle le percevait se mouvoir en elle tel un exalté, plus son esprit songeait à une symbiose absolue. Elle le vit soudain disposer ses fines jambes sur ses larges épaules, revenir vers elle et se mettre en appui sur ses paumes. Pourtant convaincue qu'il l'avait déjà complètement visitée, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'était trompée. Il s'immisça bien plus en profondeur, ahanant érotiquement sous l'effort et, lorsqu'elle crut la chose concrète, il exerça en elle de longues et puissantes poussées, s'enfonçant davantage. Elle se cramponna aux draps et haleta.

Tout aussi hors d'haleine, Draco exécuta plusieurs coups de reins endiablés et choisit de changer de position, enflammé par sa nature originelle qui souhaitait s'extérioriser. Il incita subséquemment sa dulcinée à se tourner pour finir d'une manière animale. Seulement, dès que sa partenaire devina son intention, elle manifesta des signes de résistance, redoutant la bestialité de cette posture à quatre pattes et la douleur qu'elle entraînerait, si cela lui permettait de s'infiltrer encore plus _loin_. Résolu à la prendre de la sorte, il ne lui octroya pas d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volition. Il se colla derrière elle afin de l'obliger à s'incliner, captura ses bras et la plaqua sur le lit, à genoux et assez cambrée pour convenablement le recevoir. Prestement, sa masculinité retrouva le chemin du jardin aux délices et s'y fit réadmettre intégralement. C'était irrévocablement sa position préférée. Quelques râles de satisfaction s'échappèrent de sa gorge en considérant sa femelle assujettie à son désir, soumise à ses vigoureuses pénétrations, sa turgescence s'insinuant tellement dans sa pureté qu'il eut le sentiment de _heurter le fond_. Il accentua ses retours en elle.

Néanmoins, à l'instant où il ouït ses petits cris peinés, comme il remuait brutalement au-dessus d'elle et en elle, la conscience de son mal l'insupporta. Sachant qu'il serait incapable de dominer son ardeur, il décida de recourir à une méthode ancestrale, régulièrement utilisée durant l'accouplement chez les Carpathians. Ainsi existait-il une région dans le haut du dos de leurs femmes qui, si elle était mordue, libérait une substance salvatrice pour celles-ci, grâce à ses effets apaisants. Il repéra rapidement cette zone située près de l'épaule – laissée volontairement accessible par les créateurs du costume –, y planta ses canines sans une once d'hésitation et, en peu de temps, n'écouta plus que des gémissements de bien-être. Rassuré, il osa augmenter la cadence, approchant de la délivrance.

Ses allées et venues furent si virulentes que le bruit de leur peau, claquant frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre, résonna dans la pièce. Sans délai, une onde foudroyante se propagea en lui, le faisant trembler et exprimer un grognement retentissant d'extase tandis qu'il jouissait profondément en elle. Jamais il n'avait connu tel orgasme de sa vie. Il combla son épouse d'une copieuse semence, qui alla séance tenante se nicher dans son utérus lui prodiguer ses vertus. En conséquence, il sentit son intimité se rétrécir autour de sa dureté et fut au paradis quand elle cria sa félicité, alors qu'il achevait de se déverser en elle. Puis, essoufflé, trempé de la sueur du plaisir, il s'étendit doucement sur elle en léchant lascivement les plaies résultant de sa morsure et se glissa à ses côtés. Il l'étreignit et enroula une jambe possessive autour des siennes, pour finalement plonger avec elle dans un sommeil de deux ou trois heures.

o O o

A son réveil, sa femelle dormait tranquillement sur son torse, bercée par sa respiration. Précautionneusement, il la rallongea sur le matelas et examina le diamant sur la lingerie. S'il voulait lui faire l'amour en se délectant d'elle, il lui fallait parvenir à l'ôter. Avec circonspection, il plaça un index sur ladite pierre, espérant une quelconque réaction. A brûle-pourpoint, cette dernière flamboya et rappela vers elle les fils protecteurs et les voiles d'ornement, qui disparurent en son centre en moins d'une minute. Il prit le joyau et le fixa, ébahi, pour ensuite le poser à terre et aussitôt se ressaisir en contemplant la nudité de sa belle. De ses doigts impatients, il caressa, massa, dorlota sa poitrine avec ferveur. De sa langue, il se découvrit une adoration pour ses tétons, qu'il se plut à faire pointer. De son érection, il aguicha les gardiennes de son sanctuaire, plein du fruit de ses entrailles, en se frottant sans relâche à ces ravissantes nymphes. Les ronronnements qu'il entendit lui indiquèrent que ses effleurements avaient tiré son amante de l'assoupissement. Il remonta donc à sa hauteur et l'embrassa, d'un baiser tout d'abord léger en suçotant ses lèvres, pour le rendre plus passionnel. Il accepterait tout d'elle, aimerait tout d'elle. Il aspirerait à connaître chaque centimètre de son enveloppe charnelle, chaque faveur qui la transporterait de joie.

Ayant soif de son précieux fluide, il reporta sa bouche à ses seins, englobant leur rebondi de ses paumes, et en mordit un près du mamelon. Il but sa liqueur vermeille avec prudence, se régalant de la moindre gouttelette. Il referma les minces trous et réitéra son geste dans sa jugulaire ; de juteuses perles salées émergeant de l'extrémité de sa virilité et trahissant son excitation omniprésente. Il s'émerveilla de son goût, et s'en émerveillerait toujours.

Déterminé à exacerber le rituel, Draco soigna son cou, s'éloigna d'elle et se repositionna à l'avènement de sa rose. Il essaya de l'éclore au maximum en s'emparant du dessous satiné de ses cuisses et en les maintenant catégoriquement écartées. La voie généreusement ouverte, il la pénétra avec véhémence. Elle geignit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emportait dans ses va-et-vient, qu'il cherchait à nouveau le contact avec les tréfonds de son intérieur, désireux d'éjaculer à l'entrée même de son organe utérin en vue d'être certain de la _remplir_ suffisamment. Le son furieusement envoûtant, qu'engendrèrent ses immixtions au milieu de sa cyprine et de sa semence précédente, le fit soupirer d'aise, attisa sa concupiscence de l'honorer une seconde fois. Elle était si chaude et restée si étroite, malgré cet excédent de liquides, qu'il lui sembla être ivre de ravissement. Il n'était plus l'empereur de son corps ; il faisait _partie_ d'elle. Les paroles cérémoniales s'imposèrent alors à lui, neutralisant jusqu'à ses pensées ; reines de sa condition primitive :

« _I claim you as my Life Mate._ »

Il amplifia le rythme de ses fougueux coups de reins et s'enfonça plus encore en profondeur. Sa turgescence atteignit les contrées les plus reculées de sa prédestinée et percuta sensiblement le portail interne de son ventre. Il continua, haletant et en transe, totalement ensorcelé par cette liaison sexuelle et par le somptueux pouvoir de ces mots antiques :

« Je t'appartiens. Je t'offre ma vie. Je te donne ma protection, mon allégeance, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps. Je prends sous mon aile ce qui est tien. »

Il jouit. Son orgasme fut si fulgurant, si bouleversant, qu'il cria. Il explosa de contentement en elle, éjecta dans son exiguïté des gerbes si puissantes, que son être entier en fut secoué. Assailli par ce déferlement d'émotions, dénué brièvement de forces, il se coucha sur elle et gémit comme on pleure pendant que sa moitié se cambrait sous lui, s'agrippait aux draps, presque tourmentée par sa propre et prodigieuse extase.

« Ta vie, ton bonheur, ton bien-être seront chéris et plus importants à mes yeux que moi-même, pour le reste des temps. Tu es ma Life Mate, liée à moi pour l'éternité et sous mes soins pour toujours. » souffla-t-il enfin.

Une lumière jaillit du cou de Hermione, à l'endroit exact de la morsure de son mâle. Le sceau familial de celui-ci imprégna sa chair, la marquant définitivement. Dans un petit cercle, l'on pourrait désormais y voir l'empreinte de son clan : une rose épineuse enlaçant une dague ténébreuse.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

_Je t'ai reconnue au milieu de ces catacombes,  
Dont les murs suintaient des horreurs engendrées-là.  
Moi qui était alors Vétalas de mon état,  
J'ai bien failli finir par te marier à une tombe._

_En guise de bague de fiançailles,  
Symbolique et fin cercle argenté  
Que ces humains passent au doigt de leur épousée,  
J'ai offert à ton cou l'anneau meurtrier de ma main une fois repu de ton essence corail._

_Dès que j'y repense, le sang dans mes veines devient brûlant.  
Tel un bourreau, il me fait alors endurer d'atroces tourments.  
Tel un juge, il me fait ainsi payer l'horreur de mes crimes passés.  
Et, tel un condamné, j'accepte cette peine pour avoir osé te blesser. _

_Mon corps ne cesse de culpabiliser ma volonté pour ces immondices exercées  
Et me martyrise quotidiennement, estimant que c'est là châtiment mérité.  
Mais dis, ma douce, réalises-tu que, loin de toi, je me meurs ?  
Mais dis, ma Lumière, ne perçois-tu donc pas mes pleurs ?_

_Toutes mes cellules versent des larmes de rage en constatant ton rejet manifeste.  
Elles hurlent après moi de t'avoir fait fuir en commettant ces actes indigestes.  
Je n'arriverai jamais à surmonter ton absence à mes côtés,  
Ton dégoût, et la tristesse que mes fautes ont pu engendrer. _

_Exprime ta colère contre moi pendant cinquante ans ou les cent prochaines années.  
Fais-moi souffrir en te refusant à moi le temps qu'il faudra pour de mes fautes m'acquitter.  
Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi **simplement** effleurer ton esprit ou être près de toi.  
Car, sans cela, mon futur Amour, ma seule criante finalité sera le trépas._

_Ne laisse pas l'étincelle de ma vie s'éteindre.  
Ne laisse pas s'ombrager l'aurore de notre passion.  
Ou bien, achève-moi, et je te jure de mourir sans geindre.  
Ou bien, reviens-moi, et je jure de te combler sans condition._

_Dis, mon Ange… M'entends-tu ?  
Dis-moi… Je t'en prie… _

_Es-tu là… ?_

o O o

Cela faisait combien de jours qu'elle s'était réveillée ici, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en soie blanche, dans cette chambre qu'elle savait être la sienne désormais ? Depuis combien de temps préférait-elle se confiner dans ce vaste lit-clos, d'allure moderne, allant jusqu'à fermer de l'intérieur le panneau coulissant avec le petit loquet ? Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement. Mais elle se sentait protégée dans ce meuble qui lui était déjà familier ; on en trouvait souvent dans les campagnes. Papy Di et Mamy en avaient un aussi.

_Papy Di…_

Hermione l'avait beaucoup pleuré au début, car elle avait été sûre de sa mort. Son instinct, exacerbé par sa nouvelle condition, le lui avait certifié. Elle l'avait tant aimé. Puis le fiel l'avait envahie en réalisant ce qu'il avait voulu faire d'elle, conjugué aux propos qu'il avait tenus à son encontre, la nuit de leur enlèvement. Propos qui l'avaient ensuite plongée dans une atroce désespérance. Cela avait été pour elle cauchemardesque ; un aller simple vers l'enfer. Elle s'était pris la tête entre les mains, avait hurlé de façon déchirante son accablement. Elle avait frappé les parois de son lit-clos, affreusement terrassée par la réalité. Quand elle avait enfin exprimé son incommensurable affliction, n'ayant plus de larmes à verser, ayant mal à la gorge d'avoir trop crié, elle s'était recroquevillée sous les couvertures, prostrée.

Excessivement choquée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé antérieurement au décès de son parent, son esprit avait littéralement bloqué sa mémoire et délivrait lentement ses secrets. Ainsi s'était-elle souvenue, petit à petit, alors qu'elle était dans cet état d'extrême abattement, de certains évènements. L'adolescente avait subséquemment écarquillé les yeux d'horreur en se rappelant soudain, par flashs, de ce qu'on lui avait infligé. Effondrée, elle avait poussé une longue plainte étouffée sous les draps et s'était mise à trembler. Son corps avait été pris de convulsions. La terreur l'avait assiégée.

_Qui ?_

Qui étaient ses ravisseurs qui l'avaient traitée de la sorte ? Qui étaient ces hommes qui l'avaient dénudée, parlaient d'elle comme d'un misérable objet sexuel et d'un exutoire, dépourvu d'âme ? Qui étaient ces fous qui n'avaient eu aucun respect pour sa dignité, son humanité ? Ces gens qui s'étaient ri d'elle, l'avaient rabaissée en cherchant à la détruire psychologiquement, l'avaient souillée de leurs doigts, et l'avaient offerte tel un trophée à un de leurs comparses aliénés ? Et _qui_ était cet homme qui avait indiqué aux autres de lui creuser une tombe, avant de lui faire subir telles tortures ?

_Qui ?_

Elle ne s'était pas souvenue de leur visage. Elle n'avait entendu que l'écho de leur voix dans sa tête, leurs immondes railleries, encore et encore. En pleine folie, délirante, elle avait plaqué ses paumes sur ses oreilles en vue de ne plus les percevoir et avait à nouveau hurlé. Si on lui avait dit qu'en se coupant ses organes de l'ouie et de l'équilibre elle n'aurait plus entendu leurs moqueries, elle aurait sans doute été capable de tel agissement en cet instant précis. Pour ne plus distinguer ces ombres sans identité peupler ses effrayantes visions, elle s'était même écorchée les paupières avec ses ongles, telle une démente, sentant ses globes oculaires s'enfoncer dans leur orbite. Elle n'avait plus voulu voir. _Les_ voir.

_Mais qui ?_

Qui pouvaient-ils être pour l'avoir ainsi suppliciée ? Que leur avait-elle fait ? Les connaissait-elle seulement ? Pourquoi elle ? Telles étaient les questions qui n'avaient cessé de retentir en son esprit. La réaction de Papy Di et celles de ces hommes l'avaient projetée dans un sordide gouffre d'incertitude. Elle avait dû commettre une erreur, une faute impardonnable. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. On ne s'en prenait pas à une personne de cette manière juste pour le plaisir de briser autrui ? Hermione ne concevait pas telle cruauté gratuite chez un individu. Non, cela n'existait pas dans son monde, _à elle_. Dans son monde, seuls les criminels méritaient un châtiment. Dans ce cas, qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Traumatisée, la jeune fille n'était pas parvenue à surmonter les conséquences directes de ces actes de barbarie endurés, convaincue de sa culpabilité… pourtant véritablement injustifiée. Pleurs, nausées fulgurantes et crises d'angoisse s'étaient succédé en elle pendant des heures. Parfois en transe, elle s'était frottée, griffée jusqu'au sang afin d'enlever des mains invisibles qui la touchaient ; s'arrachant des parcelles de peau qui restaient coincées sous ses ongles. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une entité malsaine s'était infiltrée en elle depuis cette épouvantable nuit, lui serrant le cœur, l'étouffant. Une entité noire qui avait commencé à lui dévorer les entrailles et lui avait occasionné de terribles souffrances abdominales. Une calamité qui avait pesé si lourd sur son frêle corps que, à maintes reprises, elle n'avait pas réussi à simplement s'asseoir sur son lit, avec toujours cette horrible sensation de manquer d'air.

Quand les douleurs au ventre et les nausées s'étaient faites trop foudroyantes, elle avait trouvé le courage de sortir de son cocon, avait titubé au hasard dans la chambre – sans prêter une seconde attention au décor – pour repérer une pièce adjacente : une salle de bain pourvue de commodités. Elle s'y était précipitée en fermant le verrou derrière elle et, une fois son intense mal-être rejeté, elle avait couru vers son lit-clos pour s'y abriter. A nouveau pelotonnée sous les couvertures, épuisée, poussée par sa nature carpathianne, elle avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil agité en sachant pertinemment que sa mémoire ne lui avait pas tout dévoilé. Et cela avait été une de ses craintes : découvrir les évènements dans toute leur étendue ; la vérité sur son récent calvaire.

Un peu plus tard, elle avait été à moitié réveillée par une délicate odeur. Une fragrance difficilement identifiable de prime abord, mais qui était composée de notes enivrantes ; exaltantes. Ces effluves lui avaient chatouillé les narines et s'étaient doucement immiscés en elle, prodiguant à son organisme une prodigieuse caresse interne, qui avait étrangement eu le don de l'apaiser. Paupières closes, encore à demi endormie, elle s'était étirée comme un chaton ronronnant sous les câlineries de sa génitrice. _Quelle était donc cette senteur légèrement rehaussée d'un parfum d'homme ?_ Elle avait subitement ouvert grand les yeux : _c'était du sang_. Ses prunelles s'étaient alors dilatées, ses iris s'étaient figés. Grâce au liquide carmin de la gouvernante du clan, mélangé à celui de son héritier, qu'elle avait ingéré avant sa nuit de noces, des éléments substantiels avaient surgi en son esprit. Des images, des scènes, des visages, des lieux, une origine, une histoire entière et remontant à plusieurs millénaires l'avaient séance tenante submergée. Son liquide vital avait semblé bouillir d'extase dans ses veines. Son cœur s'était affolé et sa respiration s'était suspendue, tandis que sa conscience était en train d'assimiler en complétude les informations nécessaires à sa future vie.

Tout était devenu pour elle si limpide. Le monde dans lequel elle avait jadis aimé se réfugier, avait enfin trouvé quelques réponses, tel ce monde vampirique qui l'avait passionné. Ce sentiment que le monde des humains n'avait jamais été totalement le sien. Son corps si fragile. _Son ange aux ailes noires_. Tout, absolument _tout_ n'avait plus été qu'évidence. Et lui...

_Lui… _

Voilà qu'elle avait réalisé que, celui qui serait son Life Mate, n'avait été nul autre que le maître d'orchestre de son martyre. Celui qui, de sa mélodieuse voix, avait insinué qu'elle n'aurait trouvé de repos que dans un tombeau. Celui qui, Vétalas de son état, avait été si brutal avec elle à l'aube de leur accouplement. Essence vétalasienne bloquée grâce à l'intervention de ses parents, n'empêchant pas une première union que sa nature _humaine_ avait eu bien du mal à concevoir de par son caractère sauvage… _animal_. Deux complexités s'étaient dès lors affrontées en elle. La première, terrifiée face à ce nouvel univers, ne pouvant endurer tel environnement si cruel et relatif aux primaires instincts. Tandis que la deuxième s'était faite plus rassurante, lui insufflant une incommensurable volition de reconnaître cet entourage comme le sien, dorénavant.

Malgré tout, la peur était restée maîtresse en son originelle demeure.

o O o

_Un verre de ton sang m'attendait sur un plateau. _

_Alors j'ai encore hurlé, hurlé tant de fois, en réalisant. Toi, qui devais être le Prince Charmant de **mon** monde, tu m'as presque détruite. Pourquoi ? Je le sais. Mais j'arrive pas encore à l'admettre. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal… si tu savais. Partout, j'ai mal partout. Dans mon corps, dans mon âme. Tu pleures après moi ? Tu pries après un contact mental que je t'ai refusé depuis ma reconversion ? C'est le premier contact que tu auras. Un jour sans moi te propulse dans les ténèbres ? Tu m'y as plongée de force, cette nuit atroce, comme si tu avais pris mon cou pour me noyer dans une eau glacée. Ressens ma douleur, la haine que j'ai pour toi, pour ce que tu m'as fait, pour mon humanité qui souffre encore de cette dignité que tu m'as enlevée ce soir-là, dans les catacombes… Pour mon humanité que tu as piétinée, sans honte. _

_Oui, je sais, tu étais Vétalas. Oui, je sais, tu le seras jamais plus. Plus jamais, puisque je suis là. Oui… Oui, j'entends tes pleurs. Oui, j'entends ta douleur. Mais j'ai limité ta possibilité d'entrer dans mon esprit pour être tranquille. Pour m'en remettre… de toi, de nous… de notre nuit de noces. J'ai tant aimé ce que j'ai découvert en toi, j'ai tellement aimé le poids de ton corps sur le mien, ton odeur, ta peau, ta présence en moi… et **ton sang**. _

_J'ai peur de ce que je suis. Mais, par-dessus tout, j'ai peur de ce que tu es. J'ai peur que tu me fasses mal encore. Je veux plus souffrir, j'ai tellement mal… partout. J'arriverai pas vraiment à te le décrire, mais j'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression de saigner en moi, de l'intérieur… que tout se déchire. C'est comme si j'avais un couteau qui me découpait du cœur jusqu'au bas-ventre et que je voyais mon corps dégueuler mes entrailles, tant c'est mauvais et noir en moi… depuis cette nuit-là. C'est comme si mon propre corps voulait pas garder ce monstre vicieux que toi et tes amis avez planté dans mon ventre en me faisant mal, en m'humiliant de la pire des façons. _

_Pourtant, quand je repense à notre nuit de noces, tous les deux, je peux pas te cacher qu'un sentiment merveilleux entre en moi. Un plaisir. C'est doux. C'est bon. Ca entre en moi, ça me réchauffe le ventre, ça grandit dans mon corps, c'est si… tendre. Je transpire, tant ça me réchauffe. Mais je t'en dirai pas plus. Je veux plus. Je peux plus. J'ai trop peur de toi, ça me fait mal au ventre, ça me fait vomir. Ca me fait mal partout. _

_J'ai peur que tu finisses par me tuer…_

_Dis… mon ange aux ailes noires, me feras-tu encore du mal ? …_

o O o

… _Plus jamais.  
Je te le promets.  
Et je te promets encore,  
Que de tes pleurs versés à l'aurore,  
J'en ferai des cristaux,  
Pour soulager tes maux._

_Accorde-moi une dernière chance..._

_Laisse-moi remplacer les Anges,  
Auprès de tes jadis rêveries,  
Pour te faire découvrir une réalité bien plus jolie…_

o O o

Draco était là, au pied du mur de sa chambre, adjacente à celle de sa Life Mate. Des jours qu'il restait dans cette position, pour être au plus près de sa prédestinée – le lit-clos de celle-ci étant positionné contre ladite cloison murale. Des jours qu'il ne se nourrissait plus, qu'il préférait dormir à même le sol, là où il serait le plus proche d'elle. Des jours à écouter avec attention le moindre bruit provenant de la pièce où s'était réfugiée sa partenaire de vie. Des nuits entières à la supplier d'entrer en contact avec lui, de le caresser mentalement, en vain. Il allait finir par s'éteindre, là, gisant à quelques mètres d'elle. Des heures interminables à endurer mille martyres en se remémorant ses actes de cruauté. Son corps et la destinée le lui faisaient payer de la plus abominable des manières qui fût, pour un Carpathian. Et la plus insurmontable de toutes était celle de ne pas savoir dans quel état d'esprit sa légitime épouse se trouvait.

Quand vint alors sa mère pour récupérer un verre de son sang, lui indiquant que cela permettrait à l'objet de ses pensées de surmonter le calvaire de ses souvenirs récents, il s'effondra. A terre, il implora sa génitrice de lui avouer le ressenti actuel de Hermione. Elle savait ces choses-là, elle, en tant que Carpathianne ; elle les éprouvait. Un regard de la part de cette dernière suffit à l'achever. Il comprit et craignit d'avoir à tout jamais perdu son futur amour. Il poussa une plainte de désespoir, puis suffoqua. Le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, en pleurs, les yeux exorbités, véritablement terrassé par les diverses mortifications qu'il avait infligées à la Lumière de son existence lorsqu'il était Vétalas, et leurs graves conséquences, il fixa un point dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes. Tandis que la gouvernante du clan s'éclipsait, il vit les ténèbres l'engloutir, le projeter dans une fosse commune remplie de vers carnivores, pour être enseveli vivant, de la boue s'engouffrant dans sa bouche. Il manqua d'air. Il l'avait perdue, il en était sûr. Il vomit. Passant dans une phase d'hystérie, il s'arracha des poignées de cheveux et saccagea une nouvelle fois sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler, tétanisé.

_Tant de mal, il lui avait fait tant de mal_. Son enveloppe charnelle, jusqu'au bout des ongles, le lui renvoyait depuis. Il souffrait atrocement à chaque mouvement, ne serait-ce qu'en bougeant la main. Il avait le sentiment que son thorax se désintégrait, _il croyait entendre ses os se rompre_, que sa poitrine se creusait, que son buste s'affaissait, lui causant un incommensurable supplice. Tout ceci n'était pourtant rien face à la torture de son esprit. _Qu'elle le tue_. Ainsi son âme pourrait-elle trouver un simulacre de repos. Etre exterminé par la flamme de son cœur, celle qu'il avait martyrisée, pour répondre de ses péchés. L'ultime absolution donnée par sa Life Mate. Si ce pardon devait être mortel, qu'il le fût car, dans tous les cas, il succombait déjà. Cependant, le mettre à mort était pareillement condamner son amante. Aucun Life Mate, une fois le cérémoniel effectué, ne pouvait survivre au trépas de l'autre. Leur lien, sacré par le mariage vampirique, dépassait l'entendement. Plus que physique, plus que mental, il était cardinal.

Le premier contact vint enfin. Il en fut foudroyé d'accablement. Elle le haïssait. Elle était saccagée sur le plan émotionnel. _Perdue, il l'avait perdue_. Lui-même ne serait jamais plus. Il émit des cris de terreur. Son être sembla se disloquer. Il se recroquevilla sur le parquet, incroyablement bouleversé, et vomit encore. _Tout, tout était de sa faute_. Les joues baignées de larmes, la respiration coupée, il observa son sang abandonner son corps par tous les pores de sa peau, lentement. Il mourrait. Draco lui envoya une dernière pensée. Vaine tentative d'un coupable voué au châtiment le plus radical… sans obtenir de retour. Il ferma les paupières. Tel serait donc son fatum. Mourir sans l'avoir revue. Trépasser sans lui avoir demandé pardon, de vive voix, tel le monde des humains qu'elle avait jadis connu. Passer de l'autre côté sans avoir, ne serait-ce, pu l'effleurer ou croiser son regard. Une dernière plainte. Un dernier cristal de remords glissant sur sa figure. Son cœur cessa de battre.

o O o

_J'ai bu le verre qui contenait ton sang. J'ai été comme prise d'un ravissement. Je suis pas sûre des mots que j'emploie et j'ai pas réellement envie de raconter tout ce que ça me fait. Crois pas, ça m'empêchera pas d'oublier ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. Je… Je sais pas encore pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Mais… c'est à toi de m'apprendre le monde dans lequel je dois vivre et que j'appréhende, hein ? C'est à toi de faire, en vrai, le premier pas. C'est à toi de m'aider à surmonter tout ça, même si j'ai encore peur de toi. _

_Je suis perdue. J'arrête pas de pleurer. J'en peux plus. Je craque. Je veux mourir, parfois. Pourtant, il y a un truc qui me ramène toujours à toi. Je sais pas… Je crois que, maintenant, j'ai plus que toi…_

_Dis-moi…_

_Es-tu là… ?_

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Correctrice :** Mélisande.

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

_Si j'avais su qu'après notre union tu allais me fuir, tel ce sang s'évadant de la prison abjecte qu'est mon corps devenu tortionnaire. Si j'avais su que les moments passés avec toi pendant le cérémonial seraient les derniers, avant que mon organe vital ne cesse de rendre écho à l'éternité… J'aurais gravé la joie dans ta mémoire et effacé les reliques de ton sombre passé._

_J'aurais pactisé avec le Diable des humains pour rompre le lien prédominant qui allie un mâle à une femelle de notre espèce précaire. J'aurais subi mille supplices plutôt que de te savoir avec moi… condamnée. _

o O o

Hermione s'agitait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui qui avait tant réclamé une communication psychique qu'elle lui avait finalement donnée, il ne lui répondait plus. Un évènement s'était produit, elle en était persuadée. L'espace réduit de son lit-clos lui était alors apparu étouffant. Assise sur le matelas, elle égrenait les secondes entre chaque pensée qu'elle lui envoyait. Plus ce temps s'écoulait, sans aucun signe de vie de son Life Mate, plus une frayeur prenait place en son cœur. Plus celle-ci se transformait en certitude, plus la jeune fille estimait que les derniers jours de son existence ne se résumaient qu'à de bien cruelles vicissitudes. Etait-ce là, la destinée des Carpathiannes ? Une succession de brefs ravissements et de tragédies ? Cette vie n'offrait-elle donc point de répit ?

Son esprit n'était pas le seul à endurer une vive souffrance, son corps commençait également à la subir. Elle avait tout d'abord éprouvé des picotements ; ses poils se hérissant. Puis, au fur et à mesure que son inquiétude grandissait, la sensation de piqûres s'était faite davantage pénible. Maintenant que le silence de son amant lui était insupportable, son mal physique le devenait tout autant.

Elle s'allongea, soudain prise de courbatures. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle s'était sentie pourtant tellement mieux après avoir bu un peu du sang de son compagnon ; ses griffures en avaient même été guéries. En se le rappelant, elle trembla violemment. Une lancinante douleur se manifesta subitement dans le creux de ses paumes. L'adolescente tendit les mains au-dessus d'elle et constata, en leur intérieur, la présence de minuscules cloques. Immédiatement, elle les effleura et, quand elle vit celles-ci se percer à la suite de ce simple toucher, elle paniqua. De nombreuses perles de pus exsudèrent des fraîches plaies, dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Elle se redressa à brûle-pourpoint et attrapa un pan de sa chemise de nuit pour essuyer délicatement le liquide, mais elle poussa un hoquet d'horreur en s'apercevant que des petits morceaux de peau se détachaient pour rester collés à l'étoffe. Après avoir été quelques instants effarée, elle examina dans l'affolement et la précipitation ses avant-bras, et ses jambes, en vue de vérifier si cet étrange phénomène se répandait. Et Hermione fut complètement apeurée en découvrant que son enveloppe corporelle se teintait, par endroits, d'une couleur sombre, telle la gangrène. Certains de ses tissus se nécrosaient. _Son corps pourrissait. _Sidérée, elle aspira de grandes bouffées d'air afin de s'assurer qu'elle était encore bien _vivante_.

Elle se mit à pleurer. De crainte, de solitude, de tout ce néant qui l'envahissait depuis le mutisme de son amant. Amant dont elle ne connaissait pas même le prénom ; malgré cette intimité vécue, malgré l'inclination instinctive de sa raison envers lui. Plus elle songeait à cet homme, plus son absence s'imposait à elle comme l'évidente source de ses tourments. Plus elle songeait à cette interruption de contacts, plus une pointe imaginaire des plus acérées s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration résonna de façon gutturale, une exécrable sensation de froid la pénétra, comme si quelqu'un lui faisait ingurgiter des glaçons tranchants, lui blessant vertement la gorge. Elle s'écroula. Ses ongles tombèrent. Son buste sembla littéralement s'effondrer sur lui-même, comme si ses os se ramollissaient. Devinant son entité mourante, la demoiselle en perdition envoya à son futur aimé une supplique mentale. Pour l'aider, la sauver ; en vain. Elle cria. Elle cracha du sang. _Elle transpirait du sang_. S'il ne répondait plus, alors était-il… _mort ?_ Les lianes perverses de l'aliénation débutèrent leur action. Elles s'emparèrent de son cerveau, s'y enracinant, et propagèrent leurs malignes épines dans cet amas de parties molles. Elle s'époumona en percevant les clous de la folie s'implanter dans sa tête. _Il était… mort ?_ Des larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. _Non !_ Cela ne se pouvait pas ! _C'était pas… possible !_

La jeune Life Mate s'agrippa à une paroi de son lit-clos pour se relever, se meurtrissant profondément les doigts, dénués de leur lame cornée et protectrice. Elle gémit sa peine et sortit de son cocon, en rampant, tandis que l'épiderme de ses genoux s'arrachait, telle l'essence vitale la fuyant. Elle geignit bruyamment, tout en poursuivant son but : le rejoindre. _Son prénom, connaître son prénom_. Cette seule volonté l'animait. Déterminée, guidée par son intuition, Hermione continua son atroce progression, perdant un peu plus d'elle-même à chaque pas. Elle arriva enfin devant une porte entrouverte, dans cette position empreinte d'humiliation : à terre. Et ce qu'elle y discerna la fit hurler de terreur.

o O o

_Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait tout cela. _

_Oui, mais je ne savais pas. _

_Je ne savais pas encore que je t'emmènerais avec moi dans la tombe. Je ne savais pas encore que j'ôterais l'éclat de ton existence à ce monde. J'ai appris que l'unicité mirifique de notre lien vampirique était désormais l'incarnation de la Grande Faucheuse car, une fois la Reconnaissance entre deux Life Mate effectuée et le rituel achevé, tout refus, toute séparation de la sorte devient synonyme d'extinction. C'est ce que ma mère, alarmée, a crié à mon père. Ils sont là, tous les deux, à côté de moi. Mais je ne les vois plus, comme je sais que tu ne m'entends plus, je n'ai plus la force de toucher ton esprit. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire à quel point la moindre de mes cellules te vouait une adoration inconditionnelle, à quel point je n'ai compris le sens du mot "Vie" qu'en te rencontrant enfin. Mais voilà que je t'ai perdue, toi, mon unique raison de concevoir encore cette définition. Et j'en crève de savoir que ton trépas est, à cause de moi, inéluctable. Mon enveloppe charnelle se meurt dans la violence et mon âme est en train d'épouser le Néant. Bientôt, je ne serai plus rien céans. Si j'avais su que la Destinée t'avait réservé ce sort, par ma faute, je me serais rendu aveugle séance tenante, afin que jamais tu ne deviennes mon amante… jusqu'à la mort. _

o O o

_P__ar toutes les Saintes Carpathiannes !_ s'exclama mentalement Narcissa en découvrant Hermione, au sol, dans un état mortifère.

Elle se précipita auprès d'elle, tandis que son époux, assis sur un lit aux côtés de Draco, tentait de toutes ses facultés de faire rebattre le cœur de celui-ci. Jamais le gouvernant du clan n'avait été confronté à ce que les ancêtres avaient appelé : "un rejet d'unification". De son vécu, l'instinct avait toujours primé et jamais une femelle n'avait engendré tels dégâts sur son mâle en le mettant à l'écart, quel qu'en fût le temps. Cependant, cette femelle-ci n'était autre que la fille de Vétalas. Son pouvoir, pourtant à peine éclos, générait déjà un carnage sur le visage de son fils : sa peau s'était desséchée, se décomposait ; ses globes oculaires avaient perdu de leur rondeur et s'étaient rapetissés, s'enfonçant vers l'intérieur ; ses lèvres n'étaient plus que vestiges, dévoilant sa dentition et ses gencives ; la chair de son nez avait totalement disparu ; ses sourcils et ses cheveux étaient tombés. Le pire étant cette abominable odeur de putréfaction qui émanait de son garçon et ces immondes sons d'os broyés, résultant de l'affaissement général de son corps… s'écrasant sur lui-même.

Convaincu d'une issue, malgré les risques pour Hermione, Lucius se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la ramenant auprès de son fils. Il rassura celle-ci quant à son effroi de constater la condition innommable de son partenaire de vie. Il calma ses cris lorsqu'elle vit de plus près le semblant de cadavre de son amant. Il usa de sa magie en vue de faire une entaille au fin poignet de la jeune fille, qu'il positionna au-dessus de la bouche ouverte de Draco. Et il lui affirma que c'était la seule manière de sauver son compagnon, alors que les gouttes pourpres tombaient directement dans la gorge de ce dernier.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le sang salvateur déclencha un premier battement de cœur, si intense que le corps du presque trépassé en fut secoué. L'héritier du clan des Malfoy leva un bras décharné et agrippa celui de sa bien-aimée, tendu au-dessus de lui, puis il le rapprocha de ses canines et le mordit avec ardeur. Ne paraissant pas entendre les geignements de douleur de l'adolescente, il but goulûment, se redressant au fur et à mesure qu'il récupérait ses forces. Son organe vital retrouva sa vigueur ; ses muscles et son épiderme se reformèrent ; sa pilosité repoussa avec célérité. Subitement, il saisit la demoiselle, la plaqua sur la couche et planta ses crocs au niveau de sa jugulaire. Il continua de se repaître d'elle longuement, son avidité s'accroissant. Lucius observait attentivement les réactions de son fils, veillant à ce que la jouvencelle n'y perde pas la vie. Néanmoins, quand il vit son garçon arracher et cracher un morceau de la gorge de Hermione, la faisant hurler et faisant jaillir son sang, il l'écarta brusquement d'elle à l'aide de sa magie et soigna sur-le-champ la plaie béante de la précitée. Cette blessure-là n'étant pas directement provoquée par le rejet d'unification, comme les autres lésions visibles également sur le corps de la fille de Vétalas, il pouvait s'en occuper. Mais il constata que Draco, comme devenu dément, revenait à la charge avec virulence, sa reconstitution n'étant pas tout à fait complète.

Lucius le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et demanda à sa femme, en pensées, de finir d'assouvir sa soif. La convalescence de son descendant étant proche, Narcissa pouvait désormais faire office de substitut et le nourrir, telle l'époque où il était enfant. _Avoir un pied dans la tombe a temporairement vicié son comportement_, lui indiqua son mari. _Et il éprouve l'appétence de se sustenter du seul sang d'une Carpathianne_, ajouta-t-il. Aussi se mordit-elle le poignet et le plaça-t-elle prestement sous les narines de sa progéniture, qui grimpait à nouveau sur le lit pour atteindre sa proie, avant de se figer en humant cette odeur maternelle et sanguine. Les canines du récent centenaire s'enfoncèrent férocement dans cette chair offerte, s'assurant d'un maintien, et il aspira le fluide organique de sa génitrice. Elle serra les dents de souffrance, réprimant un gémissement causé par la brutalité de son fils. Elle n'avait toutefois pas le choix de subir cela pour lui. Lui qui n'avait pas pu être nommé gouvernant et prendre la relève de son père, puisque sa Life Mate l'avait rejeté, et avait manqué d'épouser la Mort en secondes noces. Vorace, il s'acharna au début sur son articulation, l'écorchant cruellement. Puis au bout d'une ou deux minutes, les souvenirs de la douceur de sa mère, véhiculés par le liquide rouge qu'il buvait, l'apaisèrent. Il relâcha son poignet, essoufflé, retrouvant peu à peu sa lucidité. Le retour à la réalité fut dévastateur.

o O o

Torse nu, Draco était là, abattu et recroquevillé à terre auprès du lit-clos de sa dulcinée, serrant dans ses mains un objet très cher à cette dernière. Un précieux objet que la "Mamy" de sa compagne avait offert à celle-ci pour ses neuf ans d'humanité. Narcissa avait exigé que l'on retrouve ledit objet et, chose faite, l'avait confié à son garçon, avant qu'il ne rejoignît la chambre de Hermione. Un moyen de l'apprivoiser en lui montrant quelque chose de familier, après les terribles évènements endurés.

Lorsqu'il avait recouvré la raison, l'épouvante de concevoir la grave blessure qu'il avait infligée à Hermione, durant sa reconstitution, l'avait terrassé. _Lui, qui lui avait promis de ne plus lui faire de mal_. Il en fut ravagé. Jamais, mais _jamais_ ne pourrait-il donc vivre paisiblement à ses côtés, sans la meurtrir ? Aussitôt, il lui avait prodigué son sang dans le but de la guérir totalement. Son père l'avait ensuite plongée dans un endormissement salutaire à son rétablissement et l'avait reconduite à sa chambre. Depuis, il était là à patienter jusqu'à son réveil, allongé comme un chien au pied de son maître. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Tout le ramenait vers elle. Tout n'était que vide et désolation sans elle. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il avait même ralenti son rythme cardiaque pour ne se concentrer que sur elle, sur les sons qu'elle émettait en respirant, en bougeant, en gémissant lors de son sommeil… peu importait. Son entière attention était portée sur elle.

Vint la délivrance de cette insupportable attente : elle ouvrait les yeux, _il le sentait_. Obligé par une irrésistible envie, il tenta de la toucher mentalement, appréhendant une barrière psychologique… et n'en décela point. Elle était réceptive à sa nécessité immodérée de contact. Ses cellules masculines s'extasièrent de cet accord tacite, le transportèrent dans un état de délire euphorique. Elle le laissa pénétrer son esprit et lire en elle. Il crut jouir d'une telle relation spirituelle. Il sut qu'elle avait entendu ses dernières paroles de regrets et d'adieu, à l'instant où il l'avait mordue à la jugulaire. Voilà pourquoi elle ne l'empêchait pas présentement d'atteindre son âme. Ses mots l'avaient sauvée d'un autre traumatisme. Elle restait cependant passive, ne cherchant pas à lire à lui, en retour. Il voulut de ce pas lui exprimer la dimension de ses sentiments, de sa concupiscence, espérant de la sorte soulager ses maux encore palpables.

Ainsi entreprit-il une langoureuse approche et utilisa-t-il son esprit pour la caresser. Caresser délicatement son corps, donnant l'illusion à l'adolescente d'une authentique et tendre main commençant à dorloter sa peau. _Il ouït sa respiration s'accélérer_. Il déposa un baiser imaginaire et amoureux sur ses fines lèvres. _Elle les entrouvrit_. Il l'embrassa, pudiquement. _Elle répondit timidement à ce baiser abstrait_. Il effleura ses seins. _Elle soupira profondément_. Il glissa avec volupté ses ondes mentales entre ses cuisses. _Elle les frotta l'une contre l'autre_. Il suça la moiteur de son intimité féminine. _Le souffle de la cajolée se précipita_. Il s'enfonça en elle, débuta l'acte charnel à travers ce contact psychique. _Elle gémit_. Il s'unit pleinement à son âme et lui fit un amour qui ranima ses fantasmes.

La température ambiante augmenta rapidement de par la chaleur émanant de l'enveloppe corporelle de la jeune Life Mate. Draco amplifia la force de son toucher spirituel. Soudain, son odorat de mâle perçut une fragrance qui ne faisait aucun doute sur son sens : sa femelle avait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses chaleurs. Cet échange lascif les avait déclenchées. Il se redressa d'un coup, les iris pétillants, le souffle court, et s'accroupit devant le panneau coulissant du lit-clos, tel le carnassier prêt à bondir sur le gibier. Le désir avide de la posséder sur-le-champ, d'éjaculer abondamment en elle, de la remplir du fruit de ses entrailles pour la féconder, se fit empereur absolu de son entité. Il dégagea une puissante senteur qui fut enivrante aux narines de sa femelle. Senteur qui incita la demoiselle à couper net leur communication mentale, sans préavis, ladite femelle étant stupéfaite de la condition dans laquelle elle était. Laissant au passage son prétendant à l'accouplement… pantois.

En sueur, Hermione s'était assise sur son lit, bouleversée par son ressenti. Si un toucher irréel l'expédiait dans une telle effervescence, qu'en serait-il s'il lui faisait maintenant l'amour ? Elle se remémora sa "nuit de noces". Une délicieuse sensation l'envahit à cette idée. Elle comprenait son état : le sang de Narcissa, qu'elle avait bu auparavant, lui avait appris l'histoire et la vie des Carpathiannes. Néanmoins, perdre ses moyens envers cet amant dont elle ignorait toujours le prénom, la décontenançait en complétude. Et, plus elle songeait à lui, plus elle sentait ses effluves de mâle en rut, plus la concupiscence de se reproduire avec lui passionnément se faisait régente de sa volition. A brûle-pourpoint, comme un réflexe de défense face à sa déstabilisation générale, les parcelles de son humanité resurgirent malencontreusement. Ses craintes pareillement ; la rongeant. Elle blottit ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et enfouit sa figure entre ses genoux. Tandis qu'une goutte de chagrin perlait au coin de son œil, révélatrice de sa peine, elle balança son corps d'avant en arrière, d'un mouvement régulier. Quand, enfin, son âme trouverait-elle le repos ? Quand serait-elle vraiment soulagée de tous ses maux ?

_Draco… Je m'appelle Draco_, entendit-elle subitement, dans sa tête, telle une supplique.

Elle cessa de bouger à l'écoute de ces paroles. Elle esquissa alors un sourire, leva le visage vers le plafond de son lit-clos, étouffant un sanglot, et chuchota, les yeux brillants de larmes :

« Merci… »

o O o

_Je ne savais pas.  
Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de tout cela.  
Je ne fais pas partie du monde des humains.  
Je ne suis que trop dicté par mes instincts.  
Si je fais de tes larmes notre constellation,  
Puis-je espérer ton sourire et, peut-être, ton pardon ?_

o O o

L'héritier du clan des Malfoy réalisa l'ampleur de la fragilité de sa bien-aimée, en cette seconde. Qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'elle s'adapterait si facilement. Il avait pourtant _tellement_ envie d'elle, l'arôme de ses chaleurs représentait pour lui un appel irrépressible. Tout son être se tendait vers elle, réclamait avec urgence une union avec elle. Cela en était insoutenable. Sa nature était profondément animale. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il en perdait le contrôle de lui-même, sans l'effrayer ? Qu'il en devenait littéralement fou de convoitise, que c'était son essence même, qu'il n'y pouvait _rien_ et que, déjà, il puisait dans toute sa force magique pour ne pas répondre incontinent aux signaux sexuels que lui lançaient ses émanations féminines, malgré elle ? Il se replia sur lui-même, les mains crispées dans sa blonde chevelure.

« Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Accepte-moi. » murmura-t-il d'un ton déchirant.

Des mots prononcés. Enfin quelque chose qui rappelait à Hermione son monde _humain,_ quand elle en éprouvait cruellement le besoin. D'autant plus de la part de son compagnon. Enfin quelque chose qui lui était familier. Enfin quelque chose qui faisait partie de ses habitudes : entendre _réellement_ la voix d'autrui. Elle se détendit et hésita durant un moment sur la conduite à avoir. Finalement, elle se pencha et défit le loquet de son lit-clos, autorisant l'accès à son âme sœur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ouvrît brutalement le panneau coulissant, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il fit glisser, sur quelques centimètres seulement, ce qui faisait office de porte à ce lit fermé. Juste assez pour faire entrer, avec une grande précaution, un objet qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien. Il le déposa doucement sur son matelas et ne fit plus un geste, continuant de patienter à l'extérieur. Elle sourit. Les pleurs assaillirent ses yeux, comme les souvenirs resurgirent du jour où sa "Mamy" lui avait offert cette peluche. _Son ange aux ailes noires…_

Draco fut soulagé lorsque sa Life Mate s'en empara ; la brusque barrière invisible qu'elle avait érigée s'effritait. Il n'y avait plus d'hostilité. Il remercia sa mère d'avoir songé à cela et se décida à rejoindre son amante. Après avoir écarté le panneau, le descendant de la lignée des Malfoy passa la tête et découvrit l'adolescente accroupie dans un coin. Malgré la pénombre, il la surprit en train de le surveiller d'un air légèrement méfiant, mais elle ne s'opposait pas à sa venue. Encouragé par cela, il s'introduit dans le lit-clos et s'installa gentiment face à elle. Quand le récent centenaire distingua des perles de tristesse sur ses petites joues, il s'approcha très lentement de son joli minois et récupéra du bout des doigts ses larmes, avant de fermer la main. D'un coup d'œil affectueux, il fit comprendre à sa compagne d'observer son poing serré. Assuré ensuite de son attention, il rouvrit la main, dévoilant au creux de sa paume masculine les larmes de la jeune fille qu'il avait transformées en véritables cristaux. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Rares étaient les vampires qui pouvaient effectuer telle opération ; il tenait cela de son père. Il entreprit de lui montrer un peu plus de sa magie et métamorphosa cette substance minérale dure en une nébuleuse scintillante, qui s'envola de sa paume vers le plafond du lit-clos pour former une majestueuse constellation. Une constellation qui n'avait jamais été vue par le commun des mortels. Une constellation que Draco avait créée rien que pour eux deux. Et il fut ravi de déceler un sourire sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, les iris illuminés par la contemplation de cette beauté stellaire.

L'atmosphère étant plus détendue, il se permit de s'allonger posément à sa droite, tout en conservant une distance avec elle afin de ne pas sembler trop entreprenant. Il croisa ses prunelles et lui adressa un sourire qui témoignait de sa sincère exaltation. Le Carpathian nota qu'elle se mit alors à détailler sa chair et que son regard étincela quand celui-ci se posa à l'emplacement de sa jugulaire. _Elle avait envie du sang de son mâle_. Espérant la remettre sur la voie de la réconciliation, et peut-être même de l'accouplement, il tourna la tête et lui offrit son cou, sans retenue. Bien qu'elle fût au début indécise, l'héritier du clan fut heureux qu'elle se décide à assouvir sa soudaine pulsion.

Il fut aux anges en la voyant se tenir au-dessus de lui. Son cœur s'affola quand il sentit ses petites canines mordiller sa peau, en vue de trouver l'endroit précis de sa jugulaire externe. Il soupira d'aise à l'instant où elle transperça son épiderme. Il gémit de plaisir en l'entendant suçoter son fluide vital. Il eut une érection à l'idée de nourrir à nouveau sa femelle. Il lâcha un bref râle en percevant les doigts de sa partenaire se positionner sur son pantalon en toile noire, au niveau de sa turgescence. Il osa placer sa propre main sur la sienne, dans le but de la maintenir sur cette partie excitée de son corps et, instinctivement, entama des mouvements de bassin. Ces simples frottements suffiraient à l'emporter vers le ravissement, tant son manque était grand, tandis que la demoiselle ronronnait de contentement en se délectant de son sang. Devant l'imminence de son orgasme, il accentua ses coups de reins et la pression sur son sexe à travers le tissu, en appuyant plus fortement sur le dos de la main de sa dulcinée. Il jouit enfin. L'extase l'envahit et lui fit pousser un cri suave, sa semence se répandant sur l'intérieur de son vêtement et sur son bas-ventre.

La délicieuse félicité atteinte, essoufflé, Draco émit un dernier gémissement de béatitude lorsque sa belle se coucha sur lui, blottissant la tête contre son torse. Elle sombra dans un sommeil serein, ainsi repue. Puis il cracha sur son index et son majeur, et appliqua sa salive sur les rondes plaies qu'elle lui avait faites au cou, de manière à les cicatriser. La jeune Life Mate, de par son inexpérience, ne pensait pas encore à utiliser les capacités régénératrices de son liquide buccal, qu'elle possédait dorénavant. Le Carpathian n'en avait que faire. Il la guiderait dans son apprentissage ; lui expliquerait ces détails. _Mais pas maintenant_. Car, pour l'heure, il ne souhaitait que profiter de ce moment, submergé par l'allégresse d'être derechef à ses côtés ; isolé avec elle dans ce lieu propice à l'intimité. Il la suivit dans le monde des rêves, le visage empreint d'une expression de bien-être.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Correctrices :** Rikku-chan, Mélisande.

_**CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

_*** LIFE MATE ***_

Draco se reposait tranquillement quand, brusquement, ses cellules le tirèrent de son endormissement, appréhendant un comportement anormal de l'adolescente. Il en sursauta. Elle s'agitait sur lui en émettant de faibles gémissements. Les sens en alarme, il leva la tête et huma les effluves de sa compagne, cherchant à vérifier son état. _Un mauvais rêve_. Il soupira de soulagement et changea alors le rythme de son cœur, afin de jouer une mélodie apaisante à son aimée. Lentement, elle se calma. Ne souhaitant plus retourner au royaume des songes et préférant s'assurer du sommeil paisible de sa belle, il prolongea le son envoûtant des battements de son organe vital, jusqu'à son réveil. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle remua sur son buste et finit par s'étirer tel un chat. Puis elle se redressa, positionnée au niveau du bas-ventre de son mâle, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, tout en se frottant les paupières. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et réalisa sa posture, sa féminité en contact avec l'intimité déjà excitée de son vis-à-vis sous son pantalon, elle s'écarta de lui et s'assit un peu plus loin, embarrassée. Voyant cela, le descendant de la lignée des Malfoy s'étendit sur son flan gauche, en vue de lui faire face, et resta silencieux.

La demoiselle le considéra. Elle le trouva extraordinairement beau ainsi allongé devant elle, quelques mèches blondes retombant sur ses iris azurés, rehaussés d'éclats violets, un chaleureux sourire aux lèvres et le visage empreint de tendresse, éclairé par la constellation qui brillait encore au-dessus d'eux. Oui, mais cet amant qui la contemplait affectueusement avait pu être capable de monstruosités envers elle. Voilà pourquoi elle avait préféré refermer le loquet de son lit-clos en se réveillant une première fois, après le récent épisode désastreux où ils avaient manqué tous deux de perdre la vie, avant qu'il ne rejoignît sa chambre. Une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tolérait guère ce traitement.

« Pourquoi… tu m'as mordue comme ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

L'héritier du clan en fut décontenancé, devinant qu'elle parlait de la blessure qu'il lui avait occasionnée durant de sa reconstitution. Il faillit répondre en pensées, avant de se reprendre et lui confier :

« Je n'étais pas moi-même.

— Tu m'as fait mal. » ajouta Hermione, en lui lançant un coup d'œil noir, de manière à lui faire clairement passer le message.

Paniqué par le regard de sa dulcinée, tandis que la moindre parcelle de son entité lui criait sa culpabilité, lui reprochait férocement ses actes, Draco bredouilla :

« Je sais... J'étais comme fou. Je voulais que ton sang… jaillisse davantage dans ma bouche. »

Cela ne suffit pas à son épousée. Comment cela aurait-il pu l'être ? Il avait littéralement tenté de lui sectionner la jugulaire. Il était incapable de lui prouver oralement sa valeur et la sincérité de ses regrets. Il n'était pas humain. Ce mode de conversation n'était pas le sien. Les Life Mate s'exprimaient surtout par l'esprit, puisque c'était une nécessité cruciale. Partant de cela, angoissé par sa réaction, il se détermina à user d'une autre voie, et ce, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'elle escomptait. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et utilisa sa magie. Il puisa en son for intérieur toute la force de ses émotions, copia la conscience de ses cellules, de ses fluides, de n'importe quelle partie de lui qui idolâtrait sa partenaire de vie. Il les extirpa de son enveloppe charnelle et leur fit revêtir l'apparence de poussières flamboyantes, transportées par une vapeur d'eau chargée de ses propres larmes. La buée prit une couleur irisée et se dirigea vers Hermione, interloquée. Elle recula au moment où cette étrange émanation s'approcha d'elle, pour se retrouver dos à la cloison de son lit-clos et se faire posséder par celle-ci, malgré elle. Les particules pénétrèrent son épiderme ; leurs substances fusionnèrent avec son organisme. La jeune fille fut aussitôt imprégnée par la puissance, la grandeur des sentiments qu'il voulut lui témoigner. Figée, les doigts crispés dans les draps sur lesquels elle était, elle écouta son souffle s'accélérer en éprouvant la quintessence de la passion de son adorateur. Elle eut la sensation que chaque fragment de son âme et de son corps était caressé, était aimé avec ferveur. _Il fondait en elle_. Elle perçut pareillement l'intensité de son accablement de l'avoir meurtrie ; la honte suprême de ses agissements antérieurs. Il lui dévoilait, lui faisait _vivre_ tout ce que son existence passée était sans elle. Tout ce qu'il ne serait plus sans un pardon de sa part. _Il pleurait en elle_. Elle crut entendre ses cris d'effroi, d'agonie à l'idée qu'elle le rejette encore. Elle _vivait_ son affliction. Des gouttes de tristesse s'échappèrent de ses yeux caramel, dès lors qu'elle saisit l'immensité de ses tourments. L'enfer qu'il endurait, à l'instar du sien. Ils n'étaient que deux personnes esseulées s'étant rejointes dans des circonstances abominables ; et pour l'un, et pour l'autre.

Hermione plaça ses mains sur sa figure et fut prise de violents sanglots, tant l'abattement qu'il lui avait transféré, si elle se refusait à lui absoudre ses péchés, résonnait en son être tel le plus indicible des calvaires. Tant il avait attesté de sa dévotion envers elle par cet échange. Tant il lui avait démontré la cruauté que pouvait être la naissance d'un amour indéfectible, quand celui-ci n'était pas partagé. Ses larmes redoublèrent, tellement elle le comprit soudain.

Bouleversé de la voir effondrée de la sorte, Draco s'agenouilla immédiatement devant elle et l'incita à se réfugier auprès de lui, le visage blotti contre ses pectoraux. Là, il réajusta les précipitations de son cœur, lui composant avec génie une musique rassurante. Les sons harmonieux atténuèrent son anéantissement et firent stopper ses pleurs. Il baissa la tête et détailla sa jolie frimousse, qu'elle relevait vers lui. Délicatement, il nettoya les cristaux de chagrin sur ses petites joues, alors qu'elle reniflait doucement. Leurs iris se firent miroir de leur psyché, communiquèrent entre eux par scintillements. La jouvencelle fut subjuguée par l'incroyable nature protectrice de son opposé, l'essence brute de mâle qu'il dégageait, la dominant ainsi de sa hauteur et de sa splendeur virile. Il se pencha en vue de l'embrasser. Son baiser fut impérieux et aussi divinement sensuel. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, tandis qu'il approfondissait cette câlinerie buccale et l'amenait à se coucher. Une fois la fille de Vétalas étendue sur le matelas, il se faufila entre ses cuisses et lui fit sentir le poids de son corps allongé sur le sien ; lui fit apprécier sa turgescence par un langoureux coup de reins. D'une paume gourmande, il engloba un de ses seins, le dorlotant longuement, et laissa ensuite ses doigts coquins retrousser sa chemise de nuit en vue d'atteindre sa merveille sexuelle. Il ne parvenait plus à réprimer sa convoitise et aspirait à éloigner définitivement son mal en ravivant son exaltation ; en rappelant à sa chair le délice de succomber aux besoins primaires. De son index et de son majeur, le Carpathian investit son exiguïté féminine, déjà pleine de la liqueur du désir, et débuta des va-et-vient. Le vampire cessa son baiser afin de se délecter des traits de son minois marqués par la volupté ; son souffle chaud discutant avec le sien. Puis il prit appui sur une de ses mains pour se maintenir au-dessus d'elle et lui chuchota d'un ton enjôleur :

« Regarde-moi. »

Hermione se plia à sa requête. Il accrut l'impact de ses immixtions digitales, faisant onduler ses hanches. Elle rougit en entendant l'indécence du bruit humide qu'engendraient les gestes luxurieux de son partenaire. Elle remarqua que ses prunelles pétillèrent d'effervescence quand il la vit s'empourprer. La sueur du plaisir perla sur leur peau respective, générée par la température élevée dans cet espace confiné. La demoiselle se redressa sur ses coudes et osa jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il lui faisait ; sur ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son étroitesse. Le tableau furieusement érotique qu'elle distingua diffusa en son ventre une onde extatique, qui lui fit oublier la légère douleur causée par cette vive pénétration, au sein de sa candeur récemment déflorée. Les sens embrasés par sa vision, elle fixa la scène sans retenue et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Elle voulut sur-le-champ une autre partie de son amant en elle et poussa un faible gémissement, révélateur de son appétence. Il s'arrêta subitement et se retira de son intérieur. La respiration courte, elle reporta son attention sur la figure de son mari, dans l'espoir qu'il la comble dans la seconde. Mais, au lieu de cela, il fit glisser son index et son majeur, enduits de sa cyprine, sur ses lèvres masculines et les suça, un par un. Elle en fut prodigieusement excitée.

Certain de la bonne condition de sa bien-aimée pour l'accouplement, Draco libéra ses pulsions. Il agrippa des pans de sa lingerie nocturne, de manière à la dénuder, les déchira et envoya les morceaux d'étoffe dans un coin. Là, il descendit au niveau de son mont de Vénus, qu'il baisa tendrement, et insinua sa langue dans son puits fécond. Par de sensibles aspirations, il savoura derechef son intime nectar qui se renouvelait en abondance et fut grisé par son odeur de stupre. Son miel féminin tenait du divin. Deux minutes plus tard, s'étant régalé de cette douceur, il remonta vers la bouche de l'adolescente et s'en empara langoureusement, tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon. Puis il se sépara lentement d'elle et se mit sur ses talons, présentant à sa conjointe son membre dressé. D'une œillade, il l'invita gentiment à le contenter, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait à son égard. Ce n'était pas un souhait, mais une envie viscérale de voir les petites lèvres de sa femelle autour de son pénis. Presque une exigence.

Bien qu'intimidée par son ignorance en la matière, elle accéda à sa demande sans réplique et se plaça correctement. Sa main fébrile s'enroula à la base de cette virilité dont la grosseur la troubla, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle en appréciait la dimension d'aussi près, et elle commença posément à la suçoter. Le Carpathian l'encouragea à effectuer des allées et venues au cœur de sa bouche, en pressant affectueusement sa nuque, et grogna de béatitude lorsqu'elle s'exécuta. Il l'accompagna par des coups de reins pondérés, tout en la dévorant des yeux. Hermione se surprit à aimer son liquide séminal à l'instar de la fragrance de son élixir reproducteur, qu'il avait délivré précédemment, et dont son bas-ventre était encore constellé. L'association de ces senteurs, qui emplissaient ses narines, et de la fellation dont elle l'honorait augmenta sa concupiscence. Terriblement tentée, enfiévrée par tout ceci, elle interrompit son acte charnel et laissa sa langue parcourir la peau de son compagnon, aux endroits précis où le fruit de ses entrailles était cristallisé. Elle prisa avec succulence le goût sucré du sperme de son mâle.

Le descendant de la lignée des Malfoy fut transporté par l'ivresse de voir sa jeune Life Mate déguster les vestiges de sa substance sexuelle, éparse sur son épiderme. La _bête_ en lui rugit de satisfaction et le somma de féconder son épouse, désormais disposée à la copulation. L'image, que son esprit se figura, de son âme sœur portant en elle leur enfant lui fut extrêmement aphrodisiaque. En effet, une Carpathianne enceinte, de plusieurs mois, était pour les vampires le canon de la beauté par excellence, synonyme de fertilité, de survie de leur espèce. Les grossesses se terminant souvent par une fausse-couche, au bout de quelques semaines, dès que l'une d'entre elles se montrait avec un ventre bien arrondi, la convoitise était lisible dans les prunelles de tous les buveurs de sang la croisant. Draco rêvait de lui faire l'amour quand elle serait dans cette situation et, afin de la faire jouir autrement que de sa semence, puisque son utérus lui serait inaccessible, il apprendrait l'art délicat de la masturbation. Ses papilles gustatives étaient même en émoi à l'idée de tester le lait sanguin que produirait sa jolie femelle. Il n'avait plus souvenance de la sapidité de celui de sa mère, mais d'aucuns de son clan, déjà pères, lui avaient confié qu'ils s'étaient engoués de celui de leur concubine. N'y tenant plus, il s'étendit sur le dos et entraîna sa belle à le chevaucher. Il la guida ensuite au-dessus de son érection et s'engagea à l'orée de son intime fruitier.

Trop émoustillé, il ne nota pas qu'elle semblait inquiète de sa taille sexuelle, se rappelant les souffrances endurées durant sa nuit de noces. Aussi appuya-t-il avec adresse sur ses gracieuses hanches pour s'introduire en elle de moitié, avant de réitérer son geste et la posséder totalement. Il émit un râle d'allégresse en constatant son exquise étroitesse. L'orgasme qu'elle allait lui offrir serait féerique. Puis il la souleva et la fit redescendre sur toute sa longueur, encore et encore, insistant avec enthousiasme à chacun de ses retours. Il la pénétrait si profondément, dans cette position, que l'extrémité de son organe turgescent heurtait les portes de son utérus, tandis qu'elle hoquetait sous ses assauts. Les iris rivés sur son pénis luisant de sa cyprine, entrant et sortant de sa candeur, il redoubla la véhémence de ses mouvements alternatifs. Draco aspirait à ce qu'elle éprouve sa dureté masculine. Ses soupirs de félicité se muèrent en grognements d'extase. Il la remplissait _pleinement_.

Soudain, sa partenaire exprima des petits cris peinés et tenta de se dégager de cette fougueuse étreinte charnelle, bien trop pénible, selon elle. Elle y parvint l'instant suivant. Son mâle s'infiltrait en elle trop _loin_ et trop brusquement. Elle s'éloigna de lui et se réfugia sous les draps, la tête dissimulée sous un coussin, tout en lui transmettant des ondes faussement hostiles. Voyant sa charmante amante lui tourner le dos, il sourit, amusé. L'héritier du clan comprenait parfaitement la cause de son mal. Cependant – et heureusement –, il existait une méthode ancestrale régulièrement employée par leurs congénères, dont il avait fait usage lors de leur premier rapport, qui leur permettrait de continuer l'accouplement sans problème. De ce fait, il lui envoya des signaux sexuels auxquels il savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister, en vertu de ses chaleurs, tout en se faufilant à ses côtés.

Hermione était déterminée à prolonger sa bouderie, jusqu'à ce que les émanations diaboliquement aguichantes de son opposé lui chatouillassent les narines. Elle plissa les yeux de mécontentement face à ce vil procédé – pourtant ô combien alléchant – et voulut persister dans sa mauvaise humeur. Question de lui prouver qu'elle avait un minimum de caractère, sans se douter que cette période des amours, dans laquelle elle se trouvait, influait sensiblement sur son tempérament. Mais un léger imprévu vint balayer son éclatante démonstration de fâcherie. _Elle ronronnait_. Déroutée par la traîtrise de son corps, elle pesta intérieurement et afficha une mine déconfite en entendant son mari rire, puisqu'il avait pu ouïr ses pensées. La jouvencelle, vexée, lui répondit en ronchonnant. L'air malicieux, le précité ôta le drap qui voilait le haut du dos de l'adolescente. La partie de chair qui l'intéressait étant située en dessous de _sa_ marque vampirique, qu'elle portait dorénavant au cou, il la repéra et y ficha ses canines. Il patienta une minute, le temps que le fluide relaxant – qui soulagerait les douleurs de sa mignonne – se propage en elle. Ceci étant, il referma les minces plaies avec sa salive, en les léchant, et lui câlina la nuque du bout du nez. Ses ronrons amplifièrent. Encouragé par cela, il lui mordilla affectueusement la peau, dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il la désirait avidement, et qu'il comptait bien la faire sienne avec vigueur. Rien au monde ne l'empêcherait de jouir en elle et d'ensemencer son ventre.

Les bougonnements de sa chère et tendre ayant cessé, l'impatient se décida à reprendre son action. Il enleva le vaste tissu qui couvrait la nudité de la demoiselle et attrapa le coussin, en vue de le glisser sous elle et lui remonter le bassin. L'accès à son exiguïté devenant par ce biais plus aisé, sa virilité réinvestit séance tenante le jardin aux délices. En appui sur ses paumes, il visita à nouveau son éden qui l'accueillit par de merveilleuses contractions ; son pubis rencontrant le splendide fessier de sa dulcinée dans un bruit licencieux. Draco remarqua qu'elle se mettait petit à petit et instinctivement à genoux, lui facilitant le passage. Lorsqu'elle fut véritablement à quatre pattes, il saisit fermement ses hanches et entama d'énergiques va-et-vient. Il entrait, sortait, revenait en elle passionnellement, poussant si fort qu'elle dut plaquer ses mains contre la cloison du lit-clos afin de ne pas se cogner. La _bête_ en lui exulta en écoutant les gémissements de sa femelle quand il accentua frénétiquement ses immixtions, l'arrondi de son phallus percutant avec volupté les contrées lointaines de sa féminité. Il haleta.

En sueur, il s'insinua en elle impétueusement, alors que le sang dans ses veines était en ébullition, que ses cellules étaient euphoriques de vivre telle _bestiale_ union. La perspective de la féconder l'expédia au paradis sexuel. Il augmenta davantage le rythme, enivré par ses pénétrations qui le mêlaient intensément à sa cyprine, dans un son humide et infiniment lascif. _Il palpitait en elle_. Le ravissement l'assaillit si violemment qu'il en trembla, et son orgasme se révéla si prodigieux qu'il le manifesta dans un cri rauque. Il éjacula généreusement en elle et accrut ses derniers coups de reins, cherchant à précipiter le fruit de ses entrailles aux tréfonds de son antre. Sa copieuse semence se répandit aussitôt dans l'organe utérin de sa Life Mate, procurant à celle-ci une ardente extase. Toujours secoué par les spasmes de sa jouissance, il ralentit la cadence pour s'arrêter dans un ultime et puissant retour en elle, profondément niché en son étroitesse. Immergé dans leur liqueur sexuelle respective, il se délecta quelques secondes d'être de cette façon en elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus exaltant que d'être _complètement_ enfoncé en elle. Le sentiment d'être en parfaite symbiose avec elle le gagna. Puis, étourdi par sa sensationnelle félicité, essoufflé, il s'allongea lentement sur elle sans se retirer de son corps, tandis qu'elle ondulait encore sous lui de plaisir.

Somnolant, le Carpathian resta longtemps ainsi, blotti contre elle, tout en l'enlaçant. Il finit un peu plus tard par rouvrir les yeux et dirigea mollement ses doigts entre les cuisses de son épousée. Il fut comblé en sentant l'excédent de son liquide reproducteur s'écouler de l'intimité de sa compagne. Le ventre de sa belle était largement empli de sa fierté. Pris d'une subite envie coquine, il récupéra un peu de son sperme dans le creux de sa main et l'amena ensuite auprès de la frimousse de sa partenaire, attendant sa réaction. Le récent centenaire la vit humer l'air au moment où elle perçut les effluves de son élixir masculin. Paupières closes, guidée par son odorat, elle se redressa doucement et s'approcha de cette paume, pleine du miel de son opposé. De légers coups de langue, elle se régala de ce nectar en ronronnant, comme son mâle exprimait un bref râle de satisfaction. La vision de sa femelle se nourrissant de sa semence l'ayant derechef embrasé, le futur gouvernant en conclut que ses parents ne le reverraient pas de sitôt pointer le bout de son nez à l'extérieur de la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les chaleurs de celle-ci soient terminées... Dans une petite semaine.

Et, tout à fait entre nous, notre bienheureux vampire était fort avisé de profiter de son actuel temps libre pour honorer sa jolie Life Mate. Un jour prochain, il découvrirait l'épuisante joie qu'était d'avoir des jumelles – fausses, car issues de deux œufs distincts –, quand les nourrissons de sexe féminin nécessitaient déjà, à la base, de par leur fragilité, deux fois plus d'attention et de lait sanguin que les garçons. Eh oui, ses "mini-lui" supersoniques qui faisaient sa fierté lui joueraient un drôle de tour. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais très longues seraient ses nuits à veiller sur elles. Il serait même mis à contribution pour les alimenter, de son sang, en les laissant téter son petit doigt finement percé, pendant que leur jeune maman se reposerait. Narcissa lui ferait d'ailleurs état de sa mine épouvantable, un soir, en se moquant gentiment de lui. Et son père, Lucius, compatirait avec beaucoup de compréhension sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire joujou avec son amante aussi souvent qu'avant, durant les premiers mois de sa paternité. Telle est la vie des Carpathians fraîchement parents.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

_**Fin.**_

o O o

_**BONUS LEMONEUX**_

A pas de loup, Draco entra dans sa chambre, où sa chère et tendre dormait. Ses parents avaient fini par le prendre en pitié et avaient proposé de s'occuper de ses jumelles, âgées de deux mois, pour la journée. En même temps, à force de le voir pleurnicher comme un enfant, en se lamentant quotidiennement de ne pas avoir pu faire mumuse avec sa belle depuis des lustres, ils avaient fini par craquer. Le nouveau gouvernant du clan, qu'il était, ne se faisait aucun souci pour ses deux petites filles, sachant que ses géniteurs prendraient grand soin d'elles. Ils remplaceraient le lait maternel de leur alimentation par un équivalent artificiel, sans aucun risque. Heureux d'avoir finalement eu ses parents à l'usure, il marcha discrètement jusqu'au lit, sur lequel était étendue sa partenaire, bien décidé à s'accoupler avec elle. Avoir des bébés, c'était merveilleux, mais les faire, c'était encore mieux, selon lui. Tel un félin, il grimpa sur la couche et s'assit à côté de sa dulcinée, qu'il considéra amoureusement. Vêtue d'une simple robe bleue en coton, elle lui apparut magnifique. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa généreuse poitrine, pleine de lait, et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, alléché par l'idée d'y goûter. Délicatement, il plongea une main dans son décolleté et dégagea un de ses seins, puis il se pencha et en suçota l'extrémité, afin de la faire pointer. Il commença alors à aspirer doucement, et lâcha un râle de ravissement en sentant la substance convoitée se répandre dans sa bouche. Légèrement sucré, le lait maternel de Hermione était un régal pour ses papilles gustatives. Il s'installa confortablement et continua de téter sa moitié.

Il entendit soudain son âme sœur ronronner, avant qu'elle ne remue un peu et redevienne brusquement silencieuse. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, sans cesser son action, mais s'arrêta net en décelant les traits agacés du visage de celle-ci. Le téton de son amante toujours en bouche, il la fixa quelques secondes, les yeux ronds, et effectua une dernière malicieuse succion. Il se comportait comme un enfant, surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Elle plissa davantage les paupières d'un air mécontent. En s'infiltrant dans son esprit, il sut qu'elle avait été tirée de son sommeil en croyant allaiter une de ses jumelles, pour découvrir son mari s'adonner à la tétée, tandis qu'il aurait dû veiller sur leur progéniture. Le problème ne venait donc pas du fait qu'il la tétât – elle adorait cela – mais elle se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de leurs filles. C'était à lui de les garder, pendant qu'elle prenait un peu de repos. Il lui répondit en pensées de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui indiquant que ses parents s'en chargeaient aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour notre ami Carpathian, sa dame ne parut pas tolérer qu'il se dérobât de la sorte à son rôle de père. A regret, il délaissa la pointe de son sein et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Par voie mentale, il lui fit concevoir la peine qu'il éprouvait de ne pas avoir pu se retrouver seul avec elle, depuis son accouchement. Et, surtout, de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ses faveurs. Le mâle, désespérément en manque qu'il était, lui envoya ainsi des signaux sexuels, associés à des émanations capiteuses. Il faisait littéralement le paon devant elle, dans l'espoir de la faire céder, et lui fit ensuite des avances en lui mordillant gentiment le cou. Assaillie par les phéromones d'une redoutable efficacité de son vis-à-vis, Hermione ronchonna brièvement, tout en succombant à ses charmes. Et, constatant que sa jolie Life Mate avait flanché, le Carpathian sautilla gaiement sur le matelas.

En un temps record, il se déshabilla, mit en pièces les vêtements de sa compagne et s'allongea sur elle, en frétillant de joie entre ses cuisses. Longuement, il la caressa, l'embrassa, se frotta à elle pour achever de la stimuler, et fut satisfait, lorsqu'il ouït derechef ses ronrons. Impatient, il se redressa, saisit les jambes de sa mignonne et les disposa sur ses propres épaules, de manière à pouvoir la posséder dans toute son étendue. L'instant suivant, il s'inclina vers elle et prit appui sur ses mains, se préparant à reconquérir ses contrées féminines. D'un coup de reins endiablé, il s'introduit intégralement en elle et grogna de bonheur d'être, enfin, à nouveau plongé dans son intime rivière. La _bête_ en lui rugit d'euphorie. Le paradis n'existait pas ailleurs que dans le sublime intérieur de sa femelle. Il débuta ses allées et venues avec enthousiasme, enflammé par les petits cris de sa bien-aimée, qu'elle poussait à chaque fois que son vit heurtait le fond de son antre. Elle s'accrocha aux draps. Il alterna la nature de ses va-et-vient, en les faisant rapides ou bien lents, et intenses, quand il revenait en elle. Sa peau claqua contre celle de Hermione. Les contractions internes, qu'il perçut autour de son pénis, transcendèrent son émoi. Le son engendré par sa virilité entrant et sortant de son étroitesse, emplie de cyprine, le rendit ivre d'allégresse. Il accrut le rythme. Ses glandes reproductrices générèrent en accéléré des spermatozoïdes en abondance, férocement véloces, dans le but de combler entièrement cet utérus qui n'avait plus été honoré par un "mini-Draco" depuis bientôt un an. Il était impératif pour sa fierté de remédier à cela. Son instinct primaire le lui hurlait.

Ses prunelles se délectèrent de la vision de la poitrine de sa belle, oscillant sous ses assauts, et de sa figure marquée par le plaisir, la bouche en cœur. Puis, le souffle court, en sueur, il se détacha d'elle et l'incita posément à se tourner, et à s'agenouiller, désirant la prendre bestialement en levrette. Ses pulsions étant maintenant incontrôlables, à cause de son manque, il préférait opter pour cette position. Celle-ci lui permettrait de mordre le haut du dos de sa conjointe, délivrant par cet acte le fluide relaxant, tout en libérant _la bête_ en lui – qu'il n'arrivait définitivement plus à maintenir. Subséquemment, il planta ses canines dans la chair visée, et reprit la copulation. Une minute plus tard, assuré que son âme sœur pouvait endurer son penchant animal sans souffrir, il s'agrippa à la tête du lit et la pénétra avec virulence, tout en rivant ses iris sur elle. Le lit en trembla brutalement. Le mâle dominant exultait de contempler sa femelle, cambrée à quatre pattes sous lui, soumise à son déchaînement sexuel et à ses vives précipitations, les joues rosies de ravissement. Il poursuivit longtemps ses sauvages immixtions, souhaitant ardemment que son épouse apprécie l'ampleur de son excitation, qu'elle réalise sa jubilation de s'accoupler avec elle, après une insupportable abstinence. Ils étaient désormais parents, mais n'en étaient pas moins amants. Draco ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart et le lui faisait comprendre, à travers ce coït d'une violence passionnelle. Il avait un cruel besoin de fusionner régulièrement son corps avec le sien, de jouir fréquemment en elle. Il redoubla la vigueur de ses va-et-vient, tandis qu'elle geignait de béatitude.

Le centenaire conclut que le moment était venu de remplir le ventre de sa concubine. L'intéressé émit un râle suave à cette perspective, comme il saisissait vertement les hanches de la précitée. Des mois qu'il attendait cela. Au seuil du royaume orgasmique, son érection augmenta, ses mouvements de bassin se firent frénétiques. La vague mirifique déferla finalement en lui. Il renversa la tête en arrière et exprima sa félicité dans une plainte retentissante, qui résonna de façon érotique aux oreilles de sa femme. Sa jouissance fut si grande qu'elle en devint presque délicieusement douloureuse, alors qu'il éjaculait par gerbes saccadées et s'enfonçait, encore et encore, dans l'éden de sa partenaire. Elle gémit d'extase. Impulsivement, il prolongea ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit totalement déversé. Le nouveau gouvernant termina, enfin, dans un fougueux retour au plus profond de l'intimité de sa Life Mate, faisant jaillir le reste de sa semence directement aux portes de son utérus. Essoufflé, paupières closes, il vacilla. Les vestiges de son incroyable orgasme lui donnaient le vertige. Le Carpathian s'appuya donc sur le matelas, et blottit son front trempé de sueur dans le dos de sa dulcinée. Il soupira d'aise. Cette union charnelle avait été fabuleuse.

Hermione se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, empourprée par le plaisir, et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tes parents vont s'occuper des petites pour la journée, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. » chuchota-t-il.

D'un regard coquin, elle lui fit entendre son envie qu'il cajole derechef sa poitrine. Le descendant de la lignée des Malfoy afficha un sourire triomphant, et enfouit gaiement son visage entre ses seins. Il les baisa affectueusement, en les dorlotant, et s'empara d'un de ses tétons avec empressement. Sous les ronrons de sa femelle, il téta son succulent lait maternel avec avidité, tout en se collant chaleureusement à elle. Les heures à venir étaient prometteuses de nombreuses voluptés, et ceci annonçait également la vraie…

… _**Fin.**_

o O o

**Note :** Bon, ben voilà, j'ai craqué et ai ajouté un petit lemon pour la fin. :) J'avais cette scène en tête depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas l'écrire. La frustration était trop grande. Je ferai des mises à jour pour virer les coquilles restantes. Navrée pour la redondance de ce Lemon – de par sa description/les positions, tout ça –, par rapport aux autres, mais j'avais intensément envie de l'écrire de la sorte. :)

Il m'aura fallu presque quatre ans pour achever cette histoire, qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Je pense qu'elle reflète pas mal l'évolution de mon style. Elle signe aussi, normalement, la fin de mon travail dans le domaine de la fanfiction (à moins d'une envie nostalgique), pour me mettre à l'écriture de Nouvelles érotiques. J'attendais d'avoir atteint un certain style pour m'y mettre. Cela m'aura pris plus de cinq ans. Celui-ci comporte toujours des failles, j'en ai conscience, mais je ferai avec. Il faut bien que je me lance, et si j'attends de finir toutes mes fanfics pour le faire, je ne suis pas dans la mouise.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, apprécié cette histoire ou les autres. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours gratuit et c'est la seule nourriture des auteurs amateurs, que nous sommes. :)

Merci infiniment de vos lectures,

bibi-chan. :)


End file.
